Chasing Heaven
by WhiteEleffant
Summary: AU. Kurt, coming out of the orphanage, is trying to find his place. The wealthy Anderson sneaks himself into his life. Rated M for smut, language. Orphan!Kurt, Rich!Blaine, a little dark!possessive!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first fic ever I'm very excited. Just so you know, this is extremely AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, and a part of this story because the base of it is taken from a Spanish/Mexican soap opera. If you can guess which...

Warnings: This story will have family problems. Finchel, Niff and OC.

Chapter 1

Elizabeths' POV

It's been 18 years since the biggest tragedy of my life. I'm still trying to recover. I look perfectly fine from the outside but inside I'm still destroyed. I don't know how long I will be able to keep this secret from my family.

I've tried to move on but secretly I've tried to do everything to find him. I have the most supportive, loving husband, his 2 sons and a beautiful daughter but I still can't stop thinking about him.

Where is he? Is he alive? Is he happy? Does he have a new family?

That night was the worst of all, a mother and wife can experience. Why didn't the car stop? I ran after him over the street. I at least saved him. But lost him.

I was knocked out. He just went away. Probably ran. I tried to call for him after I came out of the hospital. Nothing. I asked people if they've seen him. Nothing.

My two year-old son was gone.

I thought it can't get any worse. But then I lost him too. My first love. Burt. I lost them both. I was a wreck. I was left alone.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt's POV

My birthday is so close. I don't know if I'm scared or excited. Probably both. I don't know what to expect from the real outside world. I don't have any experience. I've never dared to go over the orphanages trajectory. With the other kids – sure. Not alone.

I'll miss my nannies. I'll miss my friends. I'll miss the old brick building, in which I've spent all my childhood and teenage years in. Maybe now I'm weak. I don't know the simplest experiences. I've tried to sneak out but only one time. Tina and I were caught and we had to wake up earlier everyday (that was the hardest. Why do we have to wake up earlier than early?! Ugh.) and prepare breakfast for all the kids. Our punishment.

That's when I told myself – never again am I sneaking out.

At least, that's when I understood that I loved cooking. Since then I've been doing it voluntarily. It was therapeutic. It's when I understood that I want a family. I want a big family. I would never do that to them, what my parents did to me.

Nannies told me how they found me. Alone, late at night. Wondering around like a lost puppy. The only thing I was able to tell them was my name – Kurt.

Tina is my best friend. She turned 20 two years ago. She visits us every month. I miss her like crazy.

We had so much incommon. We could talk about music, theatre and fashion all day long. She even helped me convince the nannies to buy us the subscription of Vogue. I think nannies agreed to that because of my voluntary work.

I felt different than the other teen boys around me. I didn't have as much incommon with the boys there. I thought something was wrong with me. Don't misunderstand. I think girls are beautiful but not in a appealing kind of way.

Tina told me all about it. Nothing was wrong with me. I was just different. I liked boys.

Chapter 1

Chapter 2 will be up soon. Please, review if you have ANYTHING to say. This is my fist fic so I'm uber nervous about my writing. Also a note, English is my second language so bare with me, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Blaine's POV

I was trouble. I can admit that. Well... still kind of am. Only, to save some worries to my father and mother, I don't tell them what I'm doing outside the house and company. As a teenager, I probably wasn't the best son parents can wish for. Once, I even went to juvie. But the experience wasn't bad. It wasn't as hard as they tell. It was actually cool there. Made some bros and stuff. After coming out of there, I understood that I have to be more adult for my parents' sake. So, I hide the trouble. They think I'm some sweet bunny, who's getting married soon and building a family. Hell, no! I'm not ready to settle down yet. No one would be able to get along with me. I'm hell from the inside. The dark side from the teenage years still is there. What can I do?! I like to mess around.

When I was three, my father, Cooper and I moved from Florida to Long Beach. My father told me, my mother died giving birth to me. I never got to know her. But to be honest, I never really missed love. My father loved me more than enough, even spoiled me. He told me, that in the very beginning, I hated LA. He told me, that once I got off the plane I was so angry, that I bit the first toddler I saw. Actually BIT him. Like with mouth and teeth. Geez, poor kid. I guess later on I understood why we moved. Florida reminded him too much of my mother.

When I was a teen, I was the badass of the school. Had many habits. Good and bad. Mostly bad. Smoking, drug using, dangerous driving (actually had some accidents here and there), alcohol, regular detention, expulsion. The experience came quickly. Girls came and went. Ever since I was, like 12. As mentioned previously, even went to juvie when I was 17. After coming out from juvie I ditched the bad influence friends and the bad boy image. I tried to be better for my family.

We have family money, so we got a nice house. My dad owns a few shops so he earns good. Soon, I got a stepmother. Her name is Elizabeth. They met when the woman wanted to buy a bicycle in one of my father's shops. After that, they started dating. I didn't approve at first. Even if I was only, like five. I didn't miss the mothers love. A year of dating later Elizabeth got pregnant and on her third month of pregnancy they got married.

That's when we started to get along. We actually started talking and it wasn't so bad. She convinced my father to buy the bike I was dying to get and every Sunday she baked cookies. Every night she sang me a song and kissed my forehead goodnight. I realised what I've missed with not having a mother. I started calling her 'mom' without even noticing it. It came natural. She really was like a real mother to me.

I wanted a sibling. Cooper and I never got along much. He always tease me and he got the girl I liked when I was nine. Bastard. He was only thirteen. Why did he need a girlfriend?! Who knows.

9 months later, Elizabeth gave birth to the most beautiful baby ever. Not that I've seen many. A girl. They named her Rachel. Why didn't they agree to my suggestion – Bubbles? She certainly reminded me of Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls. Anyway, her name is Rachel.

She was a pain in the ass growing up. She had this weird obsession with Barbra Streisand. She was only 4 when she told us her life dream – to be a star. More specifically a star on Broadway. She has an amazing voice but with singing so loud, she always disturbed me on doing nothing. I was very proud of her. She was a hard-worker and her talent is out of this world.

When Elizabeth understood, how big her talent was, she decided to open a company. Industry. Academy. All in one. It's kind of confusing, but it has music studies, choirs, celebrities write their songs there etc. Basically, you can do anything that has to do something with music. Rachel studied there for a while and she even joined my mom's choir Cantare. ''To sing'' in translation from Italian. It's a choir with many members. I was actually the soloist but I sang there since she opened the company and last year I gave the role of the soloist to some other dude. Whatever his name was. Now, I'm just helping her with some financial work and other little things. I'm sort of her assistant. But sometimes sing, here and there. The company is called AAMI. Stands for All About Music Industry.

When Rachel turned 14, Elizabeth allowed her to be the female soloist of Cantare as one of her birthday gifts. After 1,5 years she quit because she said the background singers shielded her talent. Ridiculous, right?! Since then the soloist ir a young woman named Heidi. That's where MY problems started.

I always thought, she wouldn't stand being in LA instead of New York with her parents but apparently not. She always was by my side like a fly to a sugar cube.

You know, as a player I truly am, I just wanted a quick, one night stand. But well... It kind of turned into something more serious.

x-x-x-x-x

_It's a sunny day in LA. Since there's not many rainy days anyway. Blaine was sitting in his room doing nothing. Listening to Katy Perry and staring at the ceiling. There were a few knocks on his door but he didn't hear them, because of the huge headset he had on. After like a minute of knocking, James, Blaine's father, came inside. He cleared his throat but after Blaine didn't even notice him he went to the bed and tapped him on the shoulder. Blaine jumped a little and opened his eyes to see his fathers amused expression. He quickly took his headset off._

''_Hey son. Can I talk to you a little bit? It's serious.'' Mr. Anderson asked as Blaine sat up._

''_Yeah, sure. What's up?''_

''_Your mother and I have been talking. We both noticed that you and Heidi have a pretty good relationship. Are you like... a serious couple?'' James asked his son._

''_I guess so. I never really asked her to be my girlfriend, but I think she labeled herself that. Saved me some trouble.'' Blaine answered, not understanding where this conversation was going. His father never talked to him about this stuff. Too shy probably._

''_That's good. I like her,'' the man smiled._

''_We are not going to have the sex talk, are we?'' Blaine rolled his eyes._

_James looked a bit shocked for a moment and then shook his head. ''No, no. I know you've been doing... stuff. But I hope you had that talk with Eli?''_

''_Yes,'' Blaine lied. ''Yes, she told me everything I would possibly want to know.''_

''_Good. We don't want any...accidents,'' you could see that James was a little uncomfortable._

''_Ok. So... what is so important?'' Blaine asked._

''_Do you love Heidi?'' the older Anderson asked, looking Blaine straight in the eyes._

''_I think so. I mean... I've known her for a long time. Almost three years,'' Blaine was a startled by the question, ''If not, I guess I'm getting there.''_

''_I will just go straight to the point,'' James looked even more serious than before, ''I want you to propose to her.''_

_James kept their eyes locked. Blaine was completely shocked and hesitated to answer._

''_I know it's a bit sudden but-'' James started._

''_What?'' Mr. Anderson was cut mid-sentence. ''Why the hell would I do that?! I'm only 20 for gods sake!''_

''_I know, I know. But Elizabeth and I decided it would be nice for you to finally get a serious relationship. You haven't introduced us to anyone. Your mother and I were engaged early as well. Even earlier. I was 19. Besides, if we unite with the Brown family, we basically own the whole LA. Do you even know how many hotels they own? Or how many clubs and cafes they own? Those, together with my many shops would have the most successful business ever,'' James explained._

_Blaine broke their eye contact and was looking around the room for something to distract him. Proposal? Wedding? My own family? With Heidi? That was a lot to take in._

_After a few tense minutes of just sitting there, the younger boy looked back at his father. ''I have to think. This is a big step. I... We... I don't even know...''_

''_I know, son. I'll let you think about it. I'm not going to force anything. You know that you are first on the list. Above the business. You are important. Just... Heidi... she makes you a better man.'' James tried to calm his son._

_A better man? Pfff. If you would only know... Blaine thought to himself._

''_I'm gonna go. Think about this.'' Jaymes stood up leaving the younger Anderson sitting alone on the bed looking at his hands with a slightly angry and confused expression. _

_When James exited the room, Blaine took his head in his hands. ''Oh my god'' he whispered to himself._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_A few days passed. Every day Blaine had just sat in his room thinking about what his father had said to him. He was so anxious he could punch a wall. But he knew better. Those walls were worth thousands, if not millions._

_Sunday. The lazy, relaxing day. Perfect. It was a late afternoon and the Anderson family along with the young Ms. Brown had just finished dinner. Sharing small talk. When everyone got up and left the dining room, Blaine took Heidi's hand and led her outside. They went to the backyard in absolute silence. The beach was quiet and no one was around. Good. Blaine tought._

_Heidi had her blonde hair in pretty curls and she was wearing a nice beige dress that was just above the knee and fit her very well, along with a statement necklace. She looked sexy and mature if you'd ask other men. But Blaine could admit it as well. _

_Once they reached the spot Blaine thought was best , he turned around and looked Heidi in the eyes, not letting go of her hand. Heidi looked at Blaine expectedly._

''_How do you feel?'' Blaine asked._

''_I feel perfect. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.'' Heidi answered, smiling. ''I love you.''_

_Blaine hesitated for a second to answer, ''I love you, too. I, actually, think that we belong with each other. I know we're young and we didn't meet forever ago but I just want to do this.''_

''_Oh my god,'' Heidi said breathlessly smiling as wide as possible when Blaine got on one knee._

''_Heidi Brown, will you marry me?'' Blaine proposed holding up a box with a very expensive looking, diamond ring._

''_Yes, yes of course,'' Blaine put the ring on and got up. Heidi smiled lovingly and jumped into Blaine's arms, ''Yes, yes, yes.''_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Present

''Get out!'' Blaine said buttoning up his shirt. They were in some kind of closet or storage room at AAMI.

''What?!'' the still breathless boy asked.

''I said, get out Jerry!'' Blaine said loudly, his eyes not leaving the buttons of his dress shirt.

''Wha... My name's not even Jerry. I'm Troy,'' the boy said looking like he's about to cry, ''I thought you wanted me...''

''Yes, I wanted you. The want's over. It was a one-time thing, dumbass.'' Blaine finished buttoning the buttons and tiredly looked at Troy.

''Why? Was I bad? I'm sorry... I'm not very experienced... I... I thought we will be together now,'' the brown eyed boy said, already crying.

''Whatever,'' Blaine took his shoulder bag and stormed out of the closet, leaving the sobbing boy alone.

x-x-x-x-x

Later that day, Nick stopped Blaine in the hallway.

''Why in the hell did you do that?'' Nick asked almost yelling.

''What?'' Blaine looked at Nick with practically no expression on his face.

''You know, Troy left because of you. God, why do you have to do that?!'' Nick closed his eyes for a moment and threw his head back, ''We lost a very good singer 'cause of your quick fucks. Seriously.''

''You know me better than anyone else, Nick,'' he told his best friend, ''besides, so many people would give anything to get in Cantare. I'm sure mom will find someone else.''

''What will you do when missy Brown will come back, huh? How will you explain this to her?'' Nick asked curiously. He never really liked her. Reminded him of one of those spoiled teenagers from Mean Girls

''I don't really care. You know that stupid engagement was sort of forsed and Blaine Anderson doesn't settle down. Besides, she's been away for 2 month. Will be gone for a few more. She doess't get back from Australia any time soon and frankly, I think she's found someone else anyway.'' Blaine explained feeling nothing. No guilt. No regret. No jealousy. Nothing.

Nick sighed. ''Fine. Whatever. Not my business anyway. Is everything ready for tomorrow?''

''What's tomorrow?'' Blaine played a surprised expression.

''Are you kidding me?! Tomorrow's the big cha-'' Nick yelled, placing his hands on his hips.

''The big charity concert,'' Blaine laughed at his friend, '' I know, yeah. Everything's ready.''

''Good.''

x-x-x-x-x

''Thank you! Thank you so much!'' Kurt jumped up and down like a little child.

''It's nothin', Kurt. It's not that you bribed me. We were invited anyway, it's not like I do everything you ask me to,'' nanny Thabita laughed at Kurts excited face.

''I know. I'm just... I'm so happy. I'll finally get to see Cantare live,'' Kurt smiled from ear to ear, ''You know how much I want to be in that choir. I know like... every performance and...''

''I know, Kurtie.'' Thabita smiled, ''Take it as my birthday gift for you. I only agreed to go because of you.''

''Thank you very, very much,'' Kurt kissed Thabita's cheek and skipped away to his room.

x-x-x-x-x

''Is everyone ready?'' Elizabeth asked all the singers in the backstage.

''Yeah!'' almost everyone said in union. ''Hell to the YES!'' Jeff called, Nick and Blaine giggled.

''I'm happy we can do this. Charity is a good thing,'' Elizabeth said with a gentle smile, obviously proud, ''I'm happy as a teacher, that you support this and don't do it only for the trophies.''

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt almost fainted from excitement when he saw that the sign Long Beach Orphanage was placed on the first row.

The auditorium was beautiful. It looked elegant and modern. It was meant for models but it still was nice. He didn't know, how the many artists will be placed on the narrow stage but he wasn't worried about it. He knew, that Elizabeth Anderson was a genius. She could handle anything. One of the reasons he admired her.

There were so many people, that there weren't enough seats. Easily to say, at least 500 people. Kurt was fascinated.

When everyone took their seats, the first song started to play. The choir members slowly came out of the doors and in two lines went to the stage. Surprisingly, all the singers had enough room. They all stood on the edge of the stage all around, facing the viewers. This time, no soloists. Kurt was amazed, how great they all looked. All the girls were matched, as well as the boys. The girls were wearing flowy white dresses and the boys-white tuxes.

The Cantare sang seven different songs, each fully enjoyed by Kurt and the other people in the auditorium. They danced around the stage and sometimes even off stage.

Just when the last song started to play, Blaine came out from the back door, trying not to disturb anyone. He sat on his chair in the VIP zone on the first row. That's when he saw him.

The most beautiful human being his eyes have ever seen. White, creamy skin, brown, perfectly coiffed hair, deliciously pink lips and blue eyes, he was sure he could get lost in.

The most pure looking man sat right opposite him, on the other side of the stage, looking at the performance and clapping enthusiastically, silently singing along.

There was an angel. Right in front of him. He was sure. He saw Heaven.

x-x-x-x-x-x

''KURT?!'' After the performance had ended and Elizabeth had said her speech, the performers were allowed to say hello to the people in the auditorium and the one and only Tina Cohen-Chang spotted Kurt.

''Tina!'' Kurt's whole face brightened up when he saw his best friend.

''Oh my god, how I've missed you! I'm sorry I didn't visit this month. I was looking for a job and the choir practices were crazy and.. just complicated life,'' she looked at Kurt a little guiltily.

''That's ok, I understand. I totally forgot you joined Cantare. You guys are more incredible live than in YouTube!'' Kurt complimented.

Tina smiled. ''So, how's it going?'' Tina raised an eyebrow at Kurt, taking him by the elbow.

x-x-x-x-x

''Jeff? Hey, Jeff!'' Blaine poked at Jeff who was almost sleeping after the tiring performance.

''Yeees?'' Jeff said, not liking that he got disturbed from almost-sleeping.

''Who's that?'' Blaine pointed to the direction of Heaven, who was talking to ?Tana? from the choir.

''Umm.. Uh... I think that's the LB Orphanage or something,'' Jeff answered looking where Blaine had pointed.

''I know. I got that from the uniforms. I'm talking about the boy with the perfect, chestnut hair and blue eyes,'' Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend.

''Dude, no! Nick already told me about Troy. C'mon you have to stop this bull !'' Jeff scolded.

''Can you ,please, maybe go talk to him or something?'' The curly haired boy asked slightly nervous.

''Why me? Go yourself! He's from an orphanage. He won't talk to strangers.''

Blaine gave Jeff his death glare and Jeff let out a long sigh.

x-x-x-x-x

''Ok, Kurt. I know you're getting out soon, so I guess, I'll see you soon?'' Tina asked.

''Of course. Could you please show me around when I do?'' Kurt asked, putting on his puppy face.

''Yeah, sure,'' Tina laughed at her adorable friend, ''I'll see you. Bye!'' Tina said smiling and left after giving Kurt a tight hug. Kurt smiled, looking after her.

''Hello!''

Kurt turned around and was faced with a blonde man with green eyes, smiling at him politely.

''Hi?'' Kurt more like asked, looking confused.

''I'm Jeff,'' the blonde boy extended his hand,'' I'm from Cantare. I saw you enjoyed the performance and decided to greet you. I'm happy people enjoy our performances.''

''Oh,'' Kurt shook his hand, hesitantly, ''Yes, I'm a fan. Always have enjoyed your work.''

''Cool. So what's yo-?''

''Jeffery, who's your friend here?'' Jeff was cut mid-sentence by Elizabeth. She asked placing a hand on Jeffs shoulder and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt was looking at Elizabeth open mouthed, wide eyed. Elizabeth Anderson was there. Actually there! _I have to take this opportunity._ Kurt thought.

''My name's Kurt.''


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, again. It took two days to write this time. This is a slightly longer chapter than the last. I make the chapters shorter and post more often. I really just want to find out what you think so I don't write too much.

Also, for those who didn't know POV means Person Of View. Now you'll know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own the songs or anything else mentioned.

Warning: This is obviously rated M so don't read if you have a problem with those. Little smut is coming soon.

**Chapter 3**

''Hi. I'm Kurt''

Elizabeth shook his hand.

''I'm a huge fan. I think your work is great,'' Kurt smiled widely, still shaking the woman's hand, '' I-I'm from The Long Beach Orphanage and I wanted to say thank you for inviting us.''

Elizabeth laughed slightly at the young boys enthusiasm. There was something so similar and gentle to the touch of hands. Like a memory.

''You're welcome, sweety. We do these concerts every year and I'm glad we can make your day better.''

Jeff stood there awkwardly and left to go back to Blaine.

''I still can't believe I'm here,'' Kurt said. ''I know we are in the same part of LA but it never, even occurred to me, we could actually meet.''

''Well? What did you find out?'' Blaine asked Jeff, seeing him coming.

''He's indeed from The Long Beach Orphanage. He's a big fan. Said our work was great,'' Jeff answered with a shrug.

Blaine was still looking at him expectedly, ''Wha-? That's it?''

''No, no. I saved the best for last,'' Jeff shook his head, ''His name is Kurt.''

_Kurt_. Blaine thought. _Kurt Heaven._

''That's it? No surname or something?'' Blaine asked after snapping out of the thoughts about the name Kurt.

''Well, no. I mean-''

''Oh my god, you dork. How am I going to talk to him or find him if I know only his name?'' Blaine threw his hands in his own hair in frustration, ''I'm pretty sure he's not the only one with that name in Long Beach.''

''Well, sorry. I got cut off by your mother. Besides, orphans don't have surnames,'' Jeff said noticing the mini panic attack Blaine was having, ''And he probably doesn't have a phone or anything, so you just have to drop this.''

''It was nice talking to you, Kurt,'' Elizabeth told the chestnut haired boy, ''but I'm afraid I have to go. We have a celebration for obvious reasons.''

''Of course, Mrs. Anderson,'' Kurt assured her. He looked her right in the eyes and felt like home. He could tell, she was sophisticated and loved fashion. She looked gorgeous in the long, lavender colored dress she was wearing, ''It was a honor to meet you.''

Kurt moved in for a hug. Elizabeth didn't hesitate. This boy was lovely. What was the reason he was in the orphanage?

When they were chest to chest, both felt so warm, they almost didn't want to let go.

Kurt pulled out first and smiled at her. The woman smiled back at him and turned around, going in to the direction of...

The most gorgeous man ever.

A simple black pants and blazer, with a simple white dress shirt, with a simple black skinny tie, but this man looked irresistible. Kurt looked up from the outfit to the man's face.

It was very well defined. Well shaven. His curly, dark hair was slightly gelled down. He had the most beautiful hazel eyes and long, thick lashes. And his eyebrows looked ridiculous. They reminded Kurt of a half of a toast. Little triangles.

He was sure, his heart skipped a beat.

''Wow'' he whispered to himself.

''Let's get going, kids!'' Kurt was snapped out from his thoughts by nanny Thabita.

He shot one last glance at the handsome man and turned around to follow the other kids.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the day Kurt had to say goodbye. To the nannies, to the kids he's been living with for 18 years. It was a love/hate thing.

He didn't like that he had to leave. He felt accepted and safe there. He didn't know, what to expect from the outside world.

But he was curious to know what's out there. He, now, had an opportunity to live alone. As an individual. An adult.

Saying goodbye was the most difficult thing he had ever done. Some kids even sobbed. Hours went by, but he couldn't seem to leave. He hesitated, not wanting to leave the puppy eyed kids.

The good thing was, the orphanage paid for a hotel, where he would live until he found a job and his own place. He was grateful. The nannies gave him enough money to live without a job for at least two months. He could easily afford a loft or something with the money. At least for rent, maybe.

Kurt hugged everyone and left with lots of good thoughts, ''Here I come Long Beach.''

x-x-x-x-x-x

''Have you found a job yet?'' Tina asked Kurt, while sitting indian style on the couch of the hotel Kurt currently was living in.

''No, I've lived here for only a day. This is my second day out,'' Kurt answered placing a cup of green tea on the coffee table for his best friend, ''I thought about looking today. What?''

''I have an amazing idea. What about you come work for AAMI?'' Tina took the cup and looked at her friend.

Kurt hasn't processed the question yet. What? AMMI?

''I mean, like a week ago, a guy named Troy left for some reason and now we miss a member. AAMI pays pretty good. Really good, actually. And you, my dear, have the best voice I've heard. You should-''

''Would they even like... accept me?'' Kurt questioned.

''Well, we miss a member and I saw how you talked to Mrs. Anderson in the charity concert,'' Tina took a sip from her simple, white mug, ''C'mon Kurt, you WANT this job. And if they're not paying you enough for the singing, you can apply for a job there. You're amazing with doing hair, for example. I remember the pieces of art you used to make on my head when we had our sleepovers.'' Tina smirked at the memory.

''I guess I could. But you have to talk to her first,'' Kurt tried not to get his hopes too high.

''Sure thing.''

''I got a phone, Tina. It's so cool. It took some time to understand everything, but it's amazing.'' Tina laughed. Kurt found the most obvious thing in the world so amusing.

''Oh, and I found a building I could possibly live in.'' Kurt smiled, ''The rent's a bit expensive so I have to get a roommate.''

''Is that so?!'' Tina said more to herself, not looking at Kurt.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Kurt was absolutely free, so he decided to go look at the little apartment he saw on the internet for rent yesterday. He thought that living with a roommate won't be hard. He's lived with so many kids he couldn't count so only one stranger wouldn't be a problem.

For the first time, he actually saw the building. It was white, looked elegant and fragile. Just like Kurt. It had six floors and the available apartment was on the last – sixth floor.

The first floor didn't have apartments. A few clothing shops and a cafe. Kurt thought it was handy, because he could easily get good coffee in the morning. Well, maybe not good. Who knows. He still had to test it out.

He went into the building and inside it looked just like from the outside. Clean, modern but elegant. Kurt already knew, he wanted to live here.

Right by the entrance was a board. It had some commercials, a booklet with the cafe that was of the first floor right around the corner and the offer to rent the apartment he wanted. It indeed was quite expensive but he didn't care.

The blue eyed boy didn't notice a lady watching him from the other end of the hallway, a big, loving smile on her face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There were 2 knocks on Elizabeth's office door and after yelling the person to come in, she looked up from where she was working on her desk, up to Blaine who was coming inside.

''You called me?''

''Yes. What took you so long?'' Elizabeth asked looking back at the papers on her desk.

''Stuff.''

''You mean, the closet?'' Elizabeth didn't look up.

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed. _I guess everyone knows anyway. Stupid rumors._ He thought.

''No, mom.''

''We need a new memeber, Blaine,'' she looked up at Blaine, ''since Troy's gone, we need to have an audition. Can you organize that? Please?''

''Yeah, sure. When?'' Blaine put his hands in his pockets.

''Soon enough.''

''Ok. Tomorrow it is.''

''Not that soon, dear.'' Elizabeth shot daggers with her eyes at the boy.

''Fine. The day after tomorrow. Good?''

Elizabeth nodded.

x-x-x-x-x

''A Grande non-fat mocha, please!''

The black haired barista nodded, ''that will be 4.50$''

Kurt placed the money on the counter and waited for his drink.

He took a seat on the table next to the window. Nice view – check. Comfortable seats – check. An-old-lady-staring-at-him-from-two-tables-ahead check?!

The woman was mid-age. She had brown eyes and redish-brown hair. She was dressed nicely, probably in designer clothes.

Kurt didn't even dare to drink his coffee. The woman was staring at him, not taking her eyes off at all. She looked happy. Kurt didn't know if that made it more creepy.

After about five minutes of just staring at each other, the lady got up from her seat, taking the magazine she had on the table with her. She walked right over to Kurt.

''Good day! May I take a seat?'' the woman asked placing her palm on the chair.

''Sure!''

She took the seat and placed both of her hands on the table, ''I saw you looking at the offer on the board. For the apartment?''

Kurt nodded.

''You can have it if you want,'' the lady continued. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

''I am the owner of the building,'' she smiled, ''It hasn't been for rent a long time, but I don't need more of those guys who play their metal music all night long. You look like a nice young man.''

''Thank you, Mrs...''

''Not important. You can call me Lydia.''

''Thank you, Lydia. I was looking at the apartment indeed. I need to find a place,'' Kurt explained, ''I've been living in a hotel for a while. Since I came out of the o-''

''Orphanage?'' Lydia's smile got a little sad.

''Y-yeah.'' _How did she know that?_

''I'll lower the rent if you like. I just need someone to move in there and it would seriously save me trouble,'' Lydia acted like she hadn't said anything important before.

''No, no. I can handle the full rent of the apartment.'' Kurt finally took a sip from his drink. _Dang, this is good._

''Are you sure, young man?'' Lydia asked placing a hand on Kurt's.

Kurt looked at her hand on top of his, ''Y-yes. I think I may have a roommate.''

''I see,'' the woman nodded.

''Can I see it? T-the apartment?'' Kurt asked, looking Lydia in the eyes.

''Mhmm. Let's go.''

x-x-x-x-x-x

''Why did Troy leave anyway?'' Elizabeth asked before Blaine could leave her office, ''Did _YOU _happen to him?''

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed.

''Blaine... you can't do that. You took advantage of that kid. He had a crush on you,'' Elizabeth said, ''What will you do when Hei-''

''Heidi comes back?'' Blaine threw his hands up, ''I honestly don't know. You know I don't like girls. I came out-''

''Yes, I know. She just...'' Elizabeth looked at her hands, ''She was a nice girl. You look good together. Or... used to.''

Blaine stared at his mother for a few more moments and left her office.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After drinking his coffee, Kurt and Lydia went to look at the apartment. They took the elevator to the sixth floor.

It was amazing. Kurt was sure, he wanted to live there.

All the rooms were small but fantastic. All the rooms were white. The kitchen and bathroom already had furniture. Perfect.

The kitchen was tiny but it would be enough space for two people. The counters were white with a grey countertop. The walls were white and on the wall opposite the door, it had a window. There even was a stove and a fridge. Kurt loved it. It missed a little touch of decor but Kurt absolutely didn't mind a little shopping.

The bathroom was also white and it had all the necessities. And hold up! There was a freakin' bath tub. Kurt almost fainted. He hated to admit it, but he's never had a bath. There were only showers in the orphanage.

He definitely had to go to Lush to get some bath salt and stuff like that.

There were two bedrooms which were empty. They weren't big. Enough space for a bed at least. They both were about the same size, so Kurt wouldn't have to worry about fighting with his roommate about who's going to take the biggest room. Kurt would've won anyway.

The one that Kurt actually wanted was the smaller one, because it had the walk-in closet. The bedroom really was gorgeous. The walls were white (surprise, surprise) and it had floor-to-ceiling windows to the view of Long Beach.

Kurt could already imagine his bedroom decorated minimalistically. He loved the look when everything wasn't loaded. It would be simple black and white. He would buy a queen sized bed with a white headboard. He would have two simple nightstands on each side of the bed, with lamps on them.

A few photos on the wall in black frames and white curtains with some navy striped detail. It looked so real in his mind.

The living room also didn't have any furniture. It was _unpredictably_ with white walls. It was the most spacious of all the rooms. Kurt would have to compromise with his roommate about decorating it. _Ugh._

When they went back to the kitchen, Lydia clapped her hands together and smiled at Kurt, ''What do you think, dear?''

''It's perfect. I would really like to rent it, mam!''

''Please. Call me Lydia,'' she shrugged, ''I would love to have a renter like you, Kurt.''

Kurt smiled.

''Would you like to go on a walk with me?'' the lady asked, ''I know a park not far from here. I would like to get to know you a little.''

''Sure,'' Kurt answered with no hesitation. He wanted to be in a good place with the owner of the building he's going to live in. ''I have to start to explore the city anyway. Might as well start with a park.''

They stepped out of the apartment and Lydia locked it. They went down the stairs this time.

_Wait? I didn't mention...! How did she know my name?_

x-x-x-x-x-x

''Tell your friends about the audition. We need a new member,'' Elizabeth shouted to everyone after a Cantare practice.

All the students got up from their seats, took their bags and started to walk out of the big room.

''Mrs. Anderson?'' Tina came up to the woman, ''I have a friend, who just got out of the.. um... orphanage...and... well... he really needs money, like, a job or something right now.''

Elizabeth nodded, packing her things in her Louis Vuitton bag.

''He's a really good singer. I swear,'' Tina continued after getting no reply, ''He has a really rare voice, so I thought we could use it. And... I just wanted to help him out...and...''

Elizabeth smiled at the girl's rambling.

''Tina, we'll have auditions-''

''Yes. I know. I just worry he won't get in.''

''If he's as good as you're claiming him to be, than I'm sure he can have the spot.''

''Yes. He will get in. I'm sure. He has this unique voice... I-It's just amazing. You'll see,'' Tina told Elizabeth.

''I'm sure of it,'' Elizabeth laughed lightly, placing a hand on the girls shoulder, ''I'll see your friend there.''

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was late, sunny afternoon and Lydia was showing her favourite get-away place to Kurt.

Kurt found it relaxing. He understood why this could be someone's thinking place. It could probably become his, too.

Kids were running around, playing with each other. Their laughter echoing in the air. The kids were skateboarding, riding their bikes, riding skates and throwing frisbees. It made Kurt's heart ache a little.

Weirdly, Lydia was quickly becoming his friend. She told him about experiences and her husband. It was one of the most heartwarming stories Kurt's ever heard.

She was only 20 and had recently broken up with her boyfriend. She seriously thought it was the end of her life. She claimed, he was the love of her life.

Days, even weeks, went by, not going out with friends. Just sitting alone in her room, reading a book or watching TV. Until her TV broke and she had to call a repairman.

The repairman fixed the TV. They talked for hours. Lydia even thought, he was repairing it slowly on purpose. After she asked for the bill, the repairman said: ''You won't have to pay, if you agree to continue this conversation over dinner with me.''

Six months later, they were married. They had a son and lived happily.

Her husband passed away a few years ago, but she had promised him not to sit like a mushroom like when she was 20. She promised to move on and try to find happiness.

Kurt didn't dare to ask about her son. He felt like there was another heartbreaking story.

Instead, Kurt started telling her his story. About, how he's an orphan and doesn't really have a family or a place in this world. She looked very sad throughout the story, avoiding eye contact.

He hesitated about telling he was gay, but he wasn't ashamed of it so he told about that too. Lydia finally made eye contact again and totally supported him.

She was a really good listener.

x-x-x-x-x-x

''It's perfect, Kurt,'' Tina came into Kurt's new apartment, hugging him tightly.

''What is?''

''Well, two things, if I think about it,'' Tina looked around, ''This apartment is so cool.''

''You're welcome to look around,'' Kurt said gesturing Tina inside and closing the door.

''Wow. It's gorgeous,'' Tina stared at the apartment wide eyed, '' It screams 'Kurt'. ''

Kurt laughed lightly, ''Thanks. Was that a compliment?!''

''But...I didn't come here only to look at your new place,'' Tina turned around to face Kurt, ''I have some good news.'' The girl said in a sing-song voice.

Kurt just blinked at her, waiting for the 'good news'.

''Cantare... IS HAVING AN AUDITION TOMORROW!'' She jumped around Kurt.

Kurt suddenly felt so frozen from joy.

''They're having auditions, Kurt!'' She repeated, ''It's perfect. It's like you're meant to join. Just when you come out, Cantare loses a member and auditions are held.''

''Oh my god, Tina,'' Kurt didn't know what else to say.

''I-I have to...to prepare a song and...and to...performance...and the outfit...'' Kurt started to pace around the living room.

''Calm down, boy, I think I know what song you should do.''

Kurt stopped and looked at his best friend, biting his lip, carefully listening.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The hall was big. It had beige walls and a big stage with black curtains. A few feet away from the stage was a long black table, where Elizabeth Anderson was sitting.

Behind Elizabeth were many chairs. It was a simple hall/auditorium and Cantare only used it for practices, never for performances in front of people. It was too plain.

In the very back row, Blaine, Jeff and Nick were sitting, waiting for the auditions to start.

In the row in front of them sat Tina and a few other students, who had decided to watch the performances. Tina was babbling with a girl she shared a few classes with, not holding in any of her excitement.

Finally, Elizabeth was calling the first student on the stage.

''Cameron Adams''

A boy with short, brown hair came on the stage looking nervous but smiling, showing his white teeth.

He started to sing Grand Knowing You from ''She loves me''

It's been grand knowing you  
Grand knowing you  
Grand being your friend.  
You've been kind, loyal, and so generous  
Right down to the end.  
Please don't grieve watching me leave  
That would be much too painful to stand.  
It's been fun  
Now I must run  
But it's been grand, perfectly grand!

Ilona, farewell cherie, be brave.  
Chin up, it's been sublime.  
You mustn't waste a precious moment over me.  
You don't have time.  
Just remember if you lonely or blue,  
There's a hollow in my pillow for you.

The boy was stopped by a smiling Elizabeth, ''Very good. Thank you, Cameron. You'll hear from me.''

The boy waved to someone in the auditorium and some girl, who was sitting two seats away from Tina, waved back.

Tina started to get a bit nervous. It was only the first performance but it was great.

Of course, she knew Kurt was good, but that was some serious competition right there.

''Dude, are you okay?'' Nick asked his best friend who seemed very tense.

''Yes,'' Blaine answered shaking his head, ''just...tired.''

''Have you been fooling around before this?'' Nick asked turning more in his seat to face Blaine better.

''Actually, Nick,'' Blaine sighed, putting his hands in his hair, ''quite the opposite. Haven't had any piece of ass since the charity concert.''

Nicks eyes went wide. He knew his friend pretty well, and holding back wasn't something he did. A day didn't go by without Blaine finding someone. _What the hell?_

''Haven't found anyone attractive since saw one particular human being,'' Blaine continued.

Elizabeth went through at least another 10 performances when it was time.

''Kurt,'' Elizabeth was a little taken aback by no surname.

When the word left out his mother's mouth, Blaine's ears perked up. The name stinged memories of the beautiful boy.

Kurt left out a long breath, before going on the stage.

Blaine couldn't believe this. Fucking hell. It was the boy from the charity concert wearing the tightest navy blue pants ever. Fucking sexy.

After taking his eyes off of the jeans, he saw that the boy was wearing a grey sweater with a beige dress shirt underneath. He looked...stunning. And hot.

His eyes followed Kurt all the way to the center of the stage.

When Jeff spotted Kurt, he got up and quietly left the hall.

''Hello. My name is Kurt and I'm going to be auditioning for the available space in Cantare.''

Elizabeth smiled when she recognised the man from the concert a few days ago.

She remembered how enthusiastic he was. She was excited to hear the young boy's voice.

Kurt cleared his throat, placed his hands together behind his back and started to sing.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night

Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free

Elizabeth didn't even bother stopping him in the middle of the song. She enjoyed the performance word by word. All throughout the song she smiled at Kurt. She was pretty sure the blue eyed boy would get in.

''Thank you, sweety. You're going to hear from me,'' she shot on last smile at Kurt when he was finished with the song and wrote something down on the paper.

Kurt said thank you and went off the stage.

Blaine knew he had to do something. He couldn't let him go this time. He got up and stormed out of the hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

''Nice performance! Excited?'' Jeff came up to Kurt in the backstage.

''Oh, hey!'' Kurt jumped a little and smiled when he saw Jeff, ''Yes, a little... a lot. I told you how much I like you guys.'' Kurt left out a breathy laugh.

''Of course,'' Jeff nodded, ''Your little fangirling was cute.''

Blaine heard the 'compliment', entering the backstage, ''What's going on, Jeff?''

Kurt jumped again, turning around to see where the voice was coming from. It was so deep and hot.

Kurt's heart stopped for a second when he saw the same man he spotted in the charity concert. He was even more handsome up close. He was wearing light blue jeans, a white dress shirt with a dark blue blazer on top. He looked classy but sexy as heck.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat for a minute. All of a sudden Blaine found confidence.

''Hello,'' Blaine said, lovingly looking at Kurt, ''My name's Blaine.''

No words left Kurt's mouth. He was stuck. Like someone covered him with super glue. He could just stare.

Blaine put on a charming smile and continued, ''I'm Blaine Anderson. Elizabeth's my mother. I'm her assistant.''

Kurt managed to nod.

''You were great up there, ''Blaine complimented, ''I'm sure my mom will accept you.''

Kurt almost melted from the smile Blaine had on. Blaine...

''Thank you. I'm Kurt, by the way,'' Kurt was proud of how his voice was steady. He felt like he would die if his heart would race any faster.

''I know,'' Blaine ran his eyes over Kurt's slim body one last time, ''See you around, then.''

''Y-yeah,'' the corners of Kurt's mouth shot up at the thought of seeing this gorgeous man at every practice. He could get used to that.

Blaine walked past Kurt, taking Jeff by the hand, dragging him away from Kurt.

x-x-x-x-x-x

_My roommate should be here any second_ Kurt thought to himself, checking himself out in the bathroom mirror, fixing his hair a little.

_Knock-knock_

Kurt jumped from happiness and excitement and went to open the door.

''SUPRISE!''

''Oh my gosh!'' Kurt looked confused.

Tina stood at the doorway, next to an asian man. He was dressed in a red t-shirt, denim shorts and black converse. His black hair was slightly styled upwards and he had a polite smile on.

''Looks like you're not happy to see me,'' Tina pouted.

''N-no! No, don't take it the wrong way!'' Kurt gestured inside, ''I guess I was just expecting some stranger, I even prepared a speech. You know, about the rules and stuff.''

Tina laughed and taking the other man by hand, walking inside. After stepping past Kurt, she turned around to face him.

''Mike, this is my best friend Kurt,'' Tina gestured to Kurt while looking at Mike, ''Kurt, this is my boyfriend – Mike.'' Tina smiled from one ear to other.

''Nice to meet you, Mike,'' they both shook hands, ''Tina... you didn't mention you had a boyfriend.''

Kurt was happy for the girl. She always told him, how she thought she was helpless for some reason. Probably puberty. Hormones.

''Well, you know now,'' Tina said. Mike wrapped his hand around the girls' waist, ''If you don't mind, I would like to be your roommate.''

''Of course, you can.''

''Well... _we_ would like to be your _roommates_!'' she corrected herself.

''Yeah, sure. No problem,'' Kurt shrugged, ''I'd love to get to know you, Mike.''

''Excuse me!'' Kurt said after his phone started ringing.

''Hello? Yes...Oh...Okay, thank you.'' He pocketed his phone and went back to Tina and Mike.

''Well?'' the girl asked.

''I GOT IN!''

**Chapter 3**

Here you go. 15 pages.

I'm so happy for the reviews and favourites and everything *computer hugs*

Keep them coming, please.

P.s. I'm my own beta so I'm sorry for mistakes ;/ Also, on my tumblr, I have a page for 'Chasing Heaven' where you can see, how the characters look and stuff. I also, posted photos of the house, orphanage, the apartment and the other stuff, so check out if you'd like.

Tumblr: WhiteEleffant 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. This is a little shorter than usual and I'm sorry. ;/

Please, review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, the things mentioned bla bla.

Warning: This is rated M so this is basically where the M slowly starts.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

The softest, plumpest lips were attached to his. The kiss was soft and gentle. Full of unspoken love.

The man's hands were on his hips, holding the blue eyed boy close.

They parted apart and smiled at eachother.

''Thank you, beautiful,'' Kurt recognized the voice. It was full of love and depth. Blaine Anderson.

''Wakey, wakey, sleepy head!'' Kurt was disturbed from his oh-so-lovely dream by Tina, who was jumping on the bed next to the sleepy boy.

''It's time to wake up. Today's your fist rehearsal,'' Tina said excitedly, ''I know it's early but I'm so pumped I couldn't sleep.''

''Yeah, yeah. Just five more minutes, please,'' Kurt murmured, digging his face in the soft pillow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

''Good mornin' , sis!'' Blaine placed a kiss on the teen's cheek.

''Yuck,'' Rachel called put and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand, ''Not good anymore. I don't need your smooches!''

Blaine laughed, taking an apple out of the refrigerator, ''Where's Cullen?''

''Don't call him that,'' Rachel frowned, ''I hate Twilight. Edward's probably sleeping. It's a freaking Saturday, I let him sleep.''

''You seriously could find someone better, Rach,'' Blaine said after taking a bite from the apple.

''I learned from the best,'' Rachel said, not looking up from what she was reading.

Blaine frowned and walked out from the kitchen.

When Blaine was a bad boy, Rachel was all over him. Like a fangirl. It was seriously creepy sometimes. Blaine thought his sister soon would have posters on her wall with his face on them. When he 'changed' she became more distant and calmed down. They never really talked much but they had a friendly relationship. Not a strong brother-sister bond.

He guessed, she missed the rebel that Blaine used to be and found the worst boyfriend ever. Rachel was sweet and loving. She needed someone who would love her dearly and someone with thick skin, who would be able to take all of her annoying-ness.

He joined the Cantare too and Elizabeth accepted him, wanting a chance to get to know her daughter's boyfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x

''Hey, babe!'' Rachel skipped into her boyfriend's arms.

''Hi,'' the girl answered a bit shyly.

Edward had his dark hair coiffed up messily, looking a little like a bed-head. His left eyebrow was cut and had a scar. He had piercings everywhere and a cigarette behind his ear. He was dressed in the usual 'badboy' clothing. Leather jacket, ripped jeans, t-shirt and combat boots.

They shared a kiss, Rachel wrapping her hands behind the boy's neck.

''There's a party at Graces house tonight. You in?'' the teen asked his girlfriend.

''Sure,'' Rachel smiled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

''Good day, students,'' Elizabeth greeted coming into the same auditorium where auditions were held a few days ago. The students were sitting on the chairs scattered all around the auditorium in groups of friends. On the left side of Kurt sat Tina and Mike, on his right was an empty seat.

When all the young adults heard the teacher's voice, they stood up and walked to the stage that lit up.

The only ones that remained sitting were Kurt and another boy who was also accepted on the audition day. The boy looked dangerous. With piercings and a scarred face.

Elizabeth came up to Kurt, ''You don't have to participate today if you don't want to. You can just see how everything happens around here.''

Kurt nodded.

Elizabeth went to the stage in front of all the students. They all took their places and started singing.

A new wave of excitement went through the blue eyed boy, because he realised he now was a part of his dream.

He was pulled out of his day dream when something amazing-smelling sat next to him.

Kurt looked up and his heart skipped a beat at who it was. Blaine.

''Hello, ,'' Kurt smiled politely, trying to keep his voice steady.

''Hello, gorgeous,'' Blaine answered, shrugging a second later, ''Call me Blane. ' ' makes me feel like I'm bald of something. I don't look like , do I?''

Kurt giggled and shook his head no. Blaine let out a overreacted sigh of relief.

''You don't sing in Cantare?'' Kurt asked, not taking his eyes off of the curly haired man.

''Used to,'' Blaine looked at the stage, ''Got bored, grew out of it. Actually wanted to get a job. Still sing sometimes. When I have the mood.''

Kurt nodded.

''And then Elizabeth,''Blaine continued, ''got me a job as her assistant slash manager slash everything.''

They both chuckled.

''You? Why don't you go up there and wipe the stage off _again_ with the perfect voice of yours?''

Kurt blushed at the compliment. ''I...I thought I'd just look at the teaching techniques today.''

''I see,'' Blaine looked from the stage to Kurt with darker eyes than before, ''You're cute when you blush.''

_Wha-? Omg. Sex on a stick called me gorgeous and then said I'm cute. Best day evaaa. _Kurt's mind was racing and he could feel his face flush even more. It definitely didn't look cute now. More like a toe-may-toe.

''Thank you?'' It came out more like a question. Blaine nodded and got up from his seat.

He took Kurt's hand and kissed it, ''Was nice talking to you. I have to go, though. I'm sorry.''

''I-It's o-okay,'' Kurt hated, how his voice came out absolutely uneven.

Blaine grinned sexily and winked. _Winked._ And walked away not looking back.

Kurt was still staring at the door Blaine went through and loved how his hand was stinging where Blaine's lips touched his skin. Deep down he wanted those lips to be somewhere else. On his cheek, neck, his own lips.

He shook his head and looked back at Cantare performing at the stage, ignoring how his pants had gotten tighter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

''Ugh. These are so heavy!'' Tina yelled out of frustration.

The sun was going down in Long Beach and Tina (Mike too) was officially moving in with Kurt.

The three of them were taking boxes loaded with Tina's things out of Mikes BMW. There was only one or two boxes that belonged to Tina's boyfriend.

''Stop complaining. You're the one who owns this stuff,'' Kurt told the girl, ''For example, why do you need this?'' Kurt took a creepy, old ?dog? sculpture out of one of the boxes.

''That's Bemini,'' Tina said like it was obvious, ''He's my luck charm.''

Kurt made a face.

''I got him in a thrift store,'' Tina took it from Kurt's hands and kissed the thing on the head, ''The poor thing was in the very back of the shelf and I just saw him there and couldn't resist buying. Right, little guy?'' she finished with a baby voice.

Mike and Kurt looked at eachother, trying not to laugh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Rachel said goodbye to her boyfriend, after spending about an hour making out in the backyard of Rachel's house, she went inside to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water in a cup.

''Good evening, miss''

Rachel sharply turned around almost spilling the water. In front of her was a very tall, clumsy looking man with dark hair that was more on the shorter side and dark brown eyes.

''Who are you?''

''I'm Hudson. I'm the-''

''Your name's Hudson?'' she asked, bringing her eyebrows together in confusion.

''No, miss. That's my last name,'' he answered, grinning.

''Than what's your name?''

''You would like to know that, wouldn't you, miss?'' Hudson asked, keeping the grin on his face.

''Of course, not,'' Rachel blushed but still keeping her bitchy face on, ''Why are you here exactly?''

''Well, if miss would've let me finish my sentences, you would know by now,'' the brown eyed boy crossed his hands on his chest.

Rachel just kept looking at him.

''I'm your new gardener,'' he explained, ''I'm looking for James Andersons' office.''

''Oh,'' Rachel nodded, crossing her arms as well, ''upstairs, first door on the left.''

''Thank you, miss,'' Hudson bowed a little, turning around into the direction of the stairs.

''Damn,'' he whispered to himself, climbing up the stairs, thinking about how beautiful the girl was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The house was huge. It was on the other end of Long Beach so it took an hour or so for Rachel and Edward to arrive to Graces' house.

When they exited the car, they could hear the loud music coming from the back yard of the mansion.

''Let's go, babe,'' Edward wrapped a hand around his girls waist and started walking towards the big building.

The night went by quickly; dancing and drinking. Rachel was being smart, not drinking a drop of anything alcoholic. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, was a little more than tipsy, playing poker on one of the tables with other guys.

Rachel was hanging out with her friend Amber, talking about nothing in particular.

''Spin the bottle!'' a girl on the other side of the pool proposed, yelling.

Almost all the people who heard the idea yelled in agreement and brought their hands up, already joining the game.

''We playing?'' Amber asked, already taking Rachel by the hand and bringing her where all the people were sitting on the ground, forming a circle.

''I guess,'' Rachel shrugged, smiling.

Both of the girls sat next to random people indian style. Some girl stood up and shushed everyone. All the attention turned to her.

''So, if the bottle lands on some unpraticular place, for example, between two people, they will have to do 'rock-paper-scissors' and the winner gets to make out,'' she took a sip from her beer and continued, ''If the bottle lands on two boys or two girls they still have to kiss.''

Everyone either hummed or _again_ yelled their agreement. Everyone was too drunk to care about kissing someone from the same gender. Though, Rachel wasn't a homophobe. She accepted the fact her brother liked men, and didn't judge anyone. Love is love.

The game went on for about a half an hour and Amber was lucky enough to kiss her crush, the girl, who suggested the game and some other nerd.

Rachel didn't have such good luck or any luck at all, so she didn't get to spin nor get the bottle land in her direction.

Until now.

Some hot blonde boy spun the plastic bottle and it landed in between Rachel and the blue haired girl next to her. That meant – rock, paper, scissors.

The blue haired girl got scissors but Rachel- rock, so the brunette was the one to get to kiss the blonde boy.

The kiss lasted for about 3 seconds when suddenly the boy was yanked away from Rachel.

x-x-x-x-x-x

When the sun was gone, the three friends were pretty exhausted so they decided to take turns on who's bringing the stuff to the little apartment.

Right now, it was Kurt's turn. Mike and Tina were upstairs resting. _Probably not_, Kurt thought, ridiculously winking to himself. But Mike would have to be downstairs, taking his turn after Kurt in five minutes, so no funny business would last.

Before the chestnut haired boy could pick up another box, he felt a hand on his waist.

''Hello again, gorgeous,'' a sexy voice whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt wanted to punch whoever got their hands on him, but after hearing the voice he recognised, he relaxed and turned around.

''Hi, Blaine,'' he smiled, seeing how, as always, the man looked stunning. Navy loafers, not too tight white jeans and a navy dress shirt with the two top buttons undone.

''What brings you here?'' Kurt asked.

''I was just walking around when I saw the best ass in the world and came to say hello,'' Blaine said with a very charming smile.

Kurt could immediately feel blush rising to his neck and cheeks. _Say hello to my ass?_

''Can I help you with the stuff?'' Blaine asked gesturing to the car's trunk with his chin.

_Do I want him to know where exactly I live?_ Kurt asked himself in his mind. _Strangers shouldn't know that._

''No, thank you,'' Kurt shook his head, ''My turns almost over anyway.''

Blaine looked at him with confusion.

''My roommate's going to take my place,'' he explained, ''Mike.''

Blaine felt a ping of jealousy in his chest. Another man living with Heaven. He didn't like that.

''I wanted to have one roommate,'' Kurt continued after seeing how Blaine tensed and how his eyes got darker, ''but here I am. Living with two people in the small apartment,'' Kurt laughed lightly.

''Hey, man,'' Mike excited the apartment buildings door and walked up to Kurt and Blaine.

Seeing the asian boy come towards them, Blaine's grip on Kurt's side slightly tightened. Kurt found it a bit weird but it felt nice. Safe. Secure. He felt protected. Not that he needed protection from Mike.

''I'm up now,'' Mike eyed the stuff that was in the trunk and looked back at Kurt, ''There's not much left, so I'm gonna just finish it.''

Kurt nodded.

''You can... go now,'' Mike turned a glance to the curly haired boy, '' I'm not keeping you.''

''You mind taking a walk with me?'' Blaine asked turning to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. ''See you later, Mike.'' He waved to the boy and let Blaine lead him away.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Edward was straddling the blonde guy punching his face repeatedly. ''You motherfucker! Trying to steal my girl, huh?''

Rachel gasped and ran up to both boys to separate them.

She yanked Edward off of the boy and led him outside to their car, Amber running after them.

''What the fucking hell?'' Edward screamed at his girlfriend, when they reached their car.

''It was just a game, Ed,'' Rachel tried to reassure the angry boy, ''I don't even know his name. It was nothing.''

''You're such a slut!'' He swung his hand and made a bright red mark on the girls face, drawing blood, ''Whore!''

Amber jumped and ran from the houses' door to Rachel who was putting her palm on her cheek.

Tears were streaming from Rachel's cheeks. From both, the pain and the idea, that she just got abused by the boy she loved.

''You asshole,'' Amber pushed Edward away from Rachel, ''You're paying for this. I'm telling the police.''

''No, please, Amber,'' Rachel said between sobs.

''Are you crazy?'' Amber turned to Rachel, ''He fucking punched you!''

''He's drunk. He didn't mean that.''

''That's it. I'm taking you home.''

Amber took Rachel by her hand and walked over to her car, opening the passenger seat door for Rachel.

When Rachel arrived, no one was home. James, probably, in one of his shops, Elizabeth in AAMI and Blaine with someone, doing something. She unlocked the door and got up to her room. She looked in the mirror to observe the damage. There was a little bruise. Nothing that make up couldn't cover. Rachel left out a sigh of relief. She didn't need anyone seeing that.

She washed her face, removing the makeup and tying her hair in a bun. She put on some pyjamas and walked over to her bed.

One her bed, a single red rose was placed.

She looked at the flower and saw a little note next to it.

She hesitated for a while but took the rose and brought it to her nose, inhaling deeply. The scent of the rose made her relax and she smiled.

She picked up the card and read it.

_A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl._

_-Finn_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt and Blaine walked over to the beach talking all the way there. Kurt found out, that Blaine came out to his parents recently. He told Kurt they were fine with it, as well as all of his friends. Kurt was happy for the handsome man.

Kurt told him about Tina (Blaine finally remembered her name) and talked about their fun times. Sleepovers, games and the one time they snuck out. Blaine listened carefully, not missing a single word that came out of the soft looking lips. _Damn those lips._

''Who's Mike?''

''What do you mean with that?'' Kurt was confused at the sudden question.

''Is he your... boyfriend?''

Kurt laughed and shook his head, ''Nope. He's straight.''

Blaine wanted to do a dance so badly. Progress.

''He's Tina's boyfriend.''

''Oh,'' Blaine put two and two together, ''sorry. I... nothing.''

Kurt smiled at the silliness of the other man. Though, he was flattered from his jealousy.

When they reached the silent coast, Blaine turned to the blue eyed boy.

''I like you, Kurt.''

Kurt was taken aback. He wanted to do a victory dance. The most handsome man ever likes him. Likeees him. Woot-woot.

He looked in the beautiful honey-amber eyes, ''I like you too.''

Blaine leaned in.

**Chapter 4**

Sorry, this chapter was shorter than the previous ones.

Thank you for all the wonderful feedback. I'm so happy for the follows, favourites and reviews I get.

Again, you can see how the characters look at my tumblr page 'Chasing Heaven'

Tumblr: WhiteEleffant

Please, tell me what you think of this so far. I'm curious and nervous as heck. *Going to hide under the sheets*


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, again. A little warning for a little smut and language.

Attention: This is my first time ever writing even a little smut so don't judge. I'm not experienced. *bites nails*

Disclaimer: Don't own Glee. Only the story line and a few characters.

Enjoy! (and please review)

**Chapter 5**

The students were in their rehearsal of Cantare. Elizabeth was on the stage talking about what songs should they do for ''Palace''. Palace is a competition that is held every year. It has three parts. One for North America and in South America, than ten winners from each gather in Florida and there the judges choose three from each and in finals, that are held in New York, the six choirs compete for the first place.

In the first years of Cantare, Elizabeth had to fight big time so Cantare can be the choir to represent California. After competing they managed to get to the second part but then lost.

The last five years were very lucky and they were proud to be called champions. They won five years in a row.

When Rachel left, Elizabeth was very nervous about who's gonna be the next soloist of the choir. When they performed in New York two years ago, Blaine met Heidi. She and her family lived there and decided to watch the performance.

Heidi had a crush on Blaine and she moved to LA, and was accepted as the female soloist of Cantare.

Blaine sat on the left side of the auditorium and he looked at Kurt's direction. Kurt sat very far from Blaine. He was a bit late today, so he couldn't sit as far as he would've wanted. But 29 seats apart from the curly haired boy were enough, right?

Blaine saw Kurt looking at him as well, but the same second, the chestnut haired boy turned his attention back to the stage.

Blaine hated this. _Hated._ But it was his fault. He deserved it.

_Blaine leaned in._

''_No,'' Kurt said softly, almost whispering but Blaine didn't stop._

''_Please, stop,'' he continued when Blaine placed his arms possessively around the younger boy's waist. _

_Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest but that didn't stop the man who was only an inch away from those delicious lips he wanted._

_Kurt wanted this but couldn't, it would be irresponsible. He didn't know Blaine. He was free for only a little more than two weeks and this was going too fast. He wanted to have someone by his side to protect him and to love him, but jumping into a relationship so quickly could be dangerous._

_When their lips were almost touching Kurt pushed Blaine with all he had in him. Blaine stumbled back looking very confused and angry._

''_Wha-?'' Blaine questioned after getting stable on his feet again._

''_I said stop!'' Kurt cried out. His eyes were burning but he didn't let tears fall._

''_Kurt... I-'' Blaine started to come closer to Kurt again._

''_No!'' Kurt backed away, ''Don't you dare touch me!''_

_Blaine felt devastated. This was absolutely not how he wanted this to go. Why the hell didn't he stop when Heaven asked him to?_

''_Kurt-'' he said a bit more firmly, wanting Kurt to hear him out._

''_No!'' Kurt shook his head, ''I-I'll just go. Tina's probably worrying.''_

_After calming his voice down, Kurt turned around and quickly, almost running, stormed away from the coast, leaving Blaine alone. And angry._

_Angry for the hell inside him for going out of control. _

''_Kurt, wait!'' Blaine yelled but didn't move. He couldn't see the beautiful boy anymore._

_That night he couldn't sleep. He didn't know if he wanted to sleep. He was sure he would dream of the flawless face. Heaven was more far away now._

_Will he forgive me?_

_Will he want to even listen to me?_

_What will I say?_

_Will he quit Cantare? No. It's his dream. He wouldn't._

_Sleep didn't come._

He could see that Kurt hadn't slept either. His face was a little red and his hair was more messy than usual. He could see his eyes were puffy. Maybe from crying?!

Blaine hated this. He didn't want to hurt Heaven. He was the one, that's supposed to keep him safe and happy. He didn't want the perfect boy crying. _Ever._

''Let's take a five, guys,'' Elizabeth sighed, seeing everyone half asleep, ''Go, get some coffee. Be back in a half an hour. We _need_ to get ready.''

The students would usually cheer but this time they stood up quietly, some even staying in their seats, not understanding what's going on and where's everyone going.

Blaine hesitated to get up. Maybe Kurt would stay and they would talk.

He saw Kurt stand up and leave, not sending a glance in the hazel eyed boy's way. For some reason, he stayed in his seat.

x-x-x-x-x

The hall was pretty empty and Kurt decided to go out for coffee. He started to walk towards the stairs that led to the first floor.

''Hey!'' a voice came behind Kurt.

The boy lazily turned around, not recognising the voice. He saw the 'dangerous' boy walking towards him. He remembered him from the first practice Kurt had. He was new as well.

Maybe they could be friends.

''Hey, fairy!''

Scratch that thought.

''Hummel, right?'' the boy looked like he could kill someone. What was his problem?

Kurt didn't move a muscle. This was the first homophobe experience ever and he didn't know how to act and what to do.

''I'm talking to you, cock sucker!'' the boy got a lot closer to Kurt. Kurt was shivering. He was so scared he didn't know what to do. Run-?

''Ed, what are you doing?'' a familiar voice came from around the corner.

A smiling, beautiful girl was walking fast toward the boys.

Rachel Anderson. Kurt knew her. He'd watched so many videos of her solos he couldn't count. The girl was talented. And a life saver.

''I just wanted to say hi to the other new member here,'' Ed said turning back to Kurt after smiling back at his girlfriend.

''Oh. Kurt, right?'' Rachel asked.

Kurt just nodded. Words just weren't coming out of his mouth.

''Oh, nice! Kurt, B. Andersons slave. Isn't that sweet. Another homo in Cantare. Isn't-''

''Ed!'' Rachel whispered warningly, pulling her boyfriend away from the scared boy.

''Hey!'' a loud, deep voice came from around the corner. Blaine was storming towards them.

He took Edward by the collar and pushed him against the wall, holding his arm firmly on his neck.

''What did you just say?'' Blaine's eyes were dark, filled with anger and hate for the guy.

''No-noth-hing,'' Edward turned to Kurt, ''I'm s-sorry!''

Kurt didn't know what to do. Should he separate them or what?

Before he could do anything, Rachel was running up to the boys.

''Blaine, please, don't,'' Rachel took Blaine by his free hand and pulled him away.

Blaine looked at Rachel's face, ''What? What is that?'' he pointed at his sister's cheek.

''Oh...'' probably didn't put enough concealer.

''Did this fucker do this to you?''

When Blaine's grasp on Edward loosened, he pushed Blaine's hand away, ''Get you dirty, homo hands off of me. I don't want to get the disease. Tell that to your fairy boy not to touch anyone, too!'' Blaine quickly turned Edwards way and jumped, pushing him to the floor.

''Don't you dare say things like that about him,'' he said in between punched, ignoring the screams from his sibling, ''And don't touch Rachel again, you got it? Don't even speak to her. I'll know.''

Edward landed a hard punch on Blaine's face and he stumbled back.

''BOYS!'' Another voice came from around the corner, ''Back to the auditorium immediately. Blaine, Rachel – go home! I'll talk to you later!'' Elizabeth said.

Blaine looked at Kurt, locking their glances. Kurt looked so scared, he just wanted to wrap him into his arms and hold him forever.

_He probably still needs some space._ With that thought he turned and left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

''What the hell?'' Blaine screamed at his sister after they were alone in their house, ''Why are you still together with him?''

''I love him Blaine!''

''You cannot love someone like that, Rachel. He fucking hit you! He's a goddamn abuser,'' Blaine ran a hand through his hair, ''You deserve a lot better and you know it!''

Rachel didn't say anything. Tears were running down her cheeks. Edward was her first boyfriend and she really thought they would be together for a long time. A thought to question now. Right?

''He was drunk. He... He didn't know what he was doing a-and I forgave him!'' Rachel sobbed.

''Are you crazy?'' Blaine placed his hands on each side of his sisters shoulders, ''You're not safe with him.''

With that statement Rachel started crying harder and Blaine pulled the girl in for a tight hug, kissing her forehead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

''Hey, drear. Why are you crying?'' Lydia asked Kurt when she saw the boy in the staircase.

''Long story,'' Kurt answered and continued to climb up the stairs.

''I have time,'' Kurt turned around, ''Maybe you want some tea?''

Kurt looked down and hesitated to answer. ''Sure. Why not?''

Kurt realised he's never been in Lydia's apartment. They always met at Kurt's place or in the Bixby park.

It was very homy, antique and very cozy. Kurt liked it. He felt like warmth surrounded him and he was glad he agreed to come. He needed this.

''I will head to the kitchen,'' Lydia told him while taking off her shoes, ''You can go on a little tour while I prepare the tea.''

Kurt nodded and went further inside.

The living room was spacy. It had a fireplace, old paintings and plants everywhere. It was in warm colors and the furniture was a little old-school and the textiles with flower patterns.

Kurt saw a closed door. Bedroom. He grasped for the door handle but heard foot-steps and looked back.

''Not there, sweety,'' Lydia looked nervous, ''There's a big mess in there. Don't have a maid and didn't plan on having guests, you know?''

Kurt found it a bit weird but stepped away from the door and went to sit on the couch to wait for the tea.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

''I will do it, Blaine!'' Rachel said still sobbing releasing his brother from the hug, ''I'll break up with him.'' Eventually.

''You do that. Otherwise I'm nervous. I didn't like that guy from the very beginning.''

''Does your cheek hurt?'' Rachel lightly caressed her siblings red cheek, ''Sorry!'' she said taking her hand back when he winced.

''It'll be fine,'' Blaine claimed.

''Ok,'' she said sending a warming smile Blaine's way and heading in the direction of the stairs to her room.

Before she could reach her door, she heard a loud noise from inside the room. She took a tennis racket as a weapon from the junk closet next to her room.

She slowly opened the door and peeked inside. A leg was over the window sill.

''What the heck are you doing?'' She said loudly almost yelling at the gardener that was trying to climb into the room.

''Oh, grilled cheezus!'' Finn shouted a rose falling out from his mouth and falling out of the second floor window himself.

''Oh my god!'' Rachel ran to the window and looked out, ''Are you ok?''

''My butt!'' Hudson stood up and started to wipe the dirt off his jeans, ''Don't scare me like that ever again, miss!'' He scolded looking up at the girl.

''Sorry,'' she giggled, ''Was that rose for me?''

''You'd like to know that, wouldn't you?'' Finn smirked and Rachel frowned.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

''So, what happened?'' the lady asked placing a cup of jasmine tea on the coffee table for Kurt.

Kurt's smile faded, ''I just... experienced something I hoped I never would have to experience.''

Lydia felt bad for bringing this up since it got Kurt so sad, ''What was it, dear? You know you can tell me anything!''

''Yes. I trust you completely. You're like family to me.''

Lydia's heart warmed.

They looked at eachother and smiled.

''Anyway,'' Kurt continued, after realizing they were staring at eachother for more than a minute, ''I came across my first bully.''

''What do you mean bully?''

''Someone who doesn't like who I am,'' Kurt said so quietly Lydia almost didn't hear.

It got to Lydia and she finally understood what this was about.

She felt so much love for the young man. He was the sweetest, kindest and the most helpful person. She missed her family and Kurt reminded her a lot of her own son. She felt like protecting Kurt and being there when he needed someone. She accepted him for who he was.

''Oh, sweety,'' Lydia sat closer to Kurt and wrapped him in her arms.

Kurt felt so secure. He brought his own hands to embrace the woman.

''Tell me everything, Kurt. Shake your heart out.''

''I was just at the Cantare practice and the other new guy just started saying cruel things to me.''

Lydia shook her head. How could there be such people out in the world?

''He started to call me names and...'' Kurt tightened his grip around Lydia, ''I guess I'm just upset. I wasn't expecting it. I mean... eventually it would've happened but... at Cantare...''

''Did he hurt you?'' Lydia got concerned.

''No,'' Kurt reassured, ''The ex-soloist came, I guess his girlfriend.''

Lydia nodded.

''Than...'' Kurt blushed, ''Blaine came after hearing him calling me names and beat him up.''

''Beat him up?''

''A little,'' Kurt giggled. _Kurt was giggling at someone getting hurt? Is it apokalypse?!_

''Did... Does this boy, Blaine, like you?''

Kurt didn't answer for a minute. His face was probably tomato red. Maybe even beet red. Or some other vegetable red.

''Yes. He likes me,'' Lydia smiled, ''I like him, too... We just had a fight, so I don't know what's going on now.''

''It seems like he cares for you,'' Lydia liked the idea of someone liking Kurt. Of course, she would have to meet the guy and give her approval, but nonetheless, she was glad for Kurt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day was rainy but that didn't mean Elizabeth would cancel a rehearsal of Cantare. Palace was around the corner and they had to finally agree on a song list.

Before the practice, Elizabeth heard a knock on her office door. ''Come in!''

Kurt walked in and carefully closet the door. They just looked expensive. Everything did. How did he get in, again?

''Can I talk to you, Mrs. Anderson?'' He asked.

''Please, call me Elizabeth. And yes, you can.''

''I was wondering... Maybe, possibly, you need another pair of handy hands in this place?''

Elizabeth looked interested.

''I just need a job,'' Kurt continued, ''I just started living on my own and starting a independent life and it's itsy-bitsy expensive.''

''I understand. What's on your mind?''

''Well...'' Kurt started to play with his fingers but kept his gaze on the woman, ''I could do some hairstyles before competitions or before any concerts, or anytime actually.''

''Yes, you could. Of course I need to see some of your work first.''

''Yes, yes. I have a friend in Cantare and she would gladly be a model. Thank you! Thank you so much!'' Kurt skipped to the woman and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Elizabeth felt a felling in her chest. Indescribable. A good feeling, though. Warm, full with love.

She adored, how the boy's enthusiasm never fainted. He was so ridiculously adorable.

As soon as Kurt was out of the office, he dialed Tina's number.

''Hello! Can you meet me at the dressing room in five?''

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine stared from the corner as Kurt entered the dressing room.

He knew almost no one was at AMMI yet and he had to talk to Kurt. In private.

''Hey!'' Blaine said, entering the dressing room.

Kurt was already gathering some hair combs, elastics and bobby pins to get ready, but jumped a little when he heard a voice. What is it with him jumping lately?

Kurt's breath caught in his throat when he saw a more handsome than ever Blaine, standing by the door. His hair was messy and curly. No hair gel. He was wearing dirty pink jeans, a white t-shirt and a denim shirt over it. He looked hot. _When didn't he?_

''Hi! Erm... Wh-What are you doing here?'' Kurt was partly nervous but excited. Even if he was a tiny tiny bit scared from Blaine now, he wanted to talk to him. Bad.

''I wanted to set things right,'' Blaine said more firmly.

''Me too,'' Kurt nodded.

''Good,'' Blaine kept on a strong, firm voice, ''I wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.''

Kurt nodded and stepped a little closer to Blaine. The hazel eyed boy did the same.

''I should've stopped when you asked me to. I'm sorry.''

''Don't apologize. I forgive you,'' Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. They were dark again. Did they really change colors?

''I just wanted to kiss you really bad,'' Blaine explained not blushing even a little bit.

_How did he do that?_

''I know we should've gotten to know eachother more,'' Blaine continued.

Kurt stepped forward again, ''I agree. But I have to admit I wanted that kiss equally as much.''

Blaine was shocked. Oh. My. God. Heaven wanted him.

''I'm just scared and inexperienced.''

Blaine smiled. He liked it. He could be Heavens first, ''No problem. You can wait until you're rea-''

Before Blaine could finish his sentence Kurt's lips were on kiss in a chaste kiss. Blaine didn't hesitate to kiss back. They're eyes were open and Blaine could see the lust and arousal in Kurt's eyes. _So, no stopping then._

They both closed their eyes. Blaine placed his palms firmly on Kurt's cheeks, deepening the kiss. When Kurt moaned, Blaine was sure he'd never heard a hotter sound than that. It turned him on impossibly. He pressed Kurt against the wall, moving his hands to Kurt's slim waist, lifting him up. Kurt immediately wrapped his legs around Blaine and tangled his fingers in Blaine's gel-free hair. Blaine tightened the grip on Kurt's waist even more. Kurt gasped, but Blaine swallowed it. He wasn't letting go of Kurt now. Blaine thrust his hips up and Kurt moaned loudly. Why was he enjoying this so much?

''Wha-? Kurt?'' The boys were almost knocked off their feet when the door flew open and Tina came in. She blushed herself, seeing Kurt coming down from Blaine's grasp with wide eyes, Blaine with dark, lustful eyes and messed up hair.

''Oh – Sorry,'' she apologized smirking.

''It's okay,'' Blaine looked at Kurt, ''I was just about to leave anyway.''

Blaine grinned when he saw the sad frown on Kurt's face.

''See you later, gorgeous,'' Blaine winked at Kurt and left, a big satisfied grin on his face.

When Tina was sure Blaine was gone she turned to Kurt, ''Well, well, well. Isn't it the 'I'm not going to be able to find anyone'?''

Kurt smiled at the girl talk they used to have. Kurt seriously thought he was hopeless.

''Oh, shut it!'' Kurt blushed and tried to even out the wrinkles on his shirt, from being pressed against the wall.

''Kurt! Why didn't you tell me Anderson had the hots for you, huh?'' Tina asked, placing her hands on her hips.

This wasn't at all, how he imagined his first kiss. He thought it would be sweet, lingering and innocent. Not anything like the kiss he just experienced.

In all honesty, he couldn't enjoy it more. It was perfect, no matter how weird that sounded. Even if it was disturbed by one Tina Cohen-Chang.

x-x-x-x-x-x

When the practice started, Blaine was happily sitting next to Kurt, his arm around the back of Kurt's chair. Kurt wanted to rest his head on the man's shoulder but didn't do so. He didn't need the attention now. Not after yesterday.

''I have good news, guys,'' Elizabeth announced excitedly, coming into the auditorium, ''We have our ex-soloist back!''

Rachel came into the auditorium and everyone cheered and applauded. Everyone liked Rachel. Her song choices were good and her voice was out of this world beautiful.

''I just miss singing so much and I wanted to help you guys out, since your soloist is not here at the moment,'' Rachel said when he reached the middle of the stage.

''I actually wanted to sing a song. May I?''

''Of course you may, Rachel.'' Elizabeth answered and smiled. She missed her daughter singing.

She looked at Edward in the far corner and shot him a serious look.

_This is for you, Ed._

I don't wanna be your girl no more  
No more  
I just wanna see your face at home  
Home

You can't do me right  
So I decide that

I don't wanna be your girl no more  
No more  
I just wanna see you up and out  
Out of the door

I'm not living right  
So I decide that

I don't wanna be your girl no more  
No more

I won't hide the ways I've tried  
It's just not right  
It's killing me tonight

The whole audience gave a standing ovation. The song was simple but Rachel did it perfectly, hitting every note.

Blaine smiled widely. He knew what this song was about and who was it dedicated to. He was proud of his sister for stepping up for herself.

''Fuck this and fuck you!'' the cheers calmed after hearing the shout from Edward.

He stormed out of the auditorium not looking back.

Elizabeth looked confused and shocked, and looked in Rachel's direction.

''It's okay, mom. I was expecting something like that. It's fine. I'm fine.'' She hugged her mother and Elizabeth ran her hand across the girls back. _She didn't like him anyway._

**Chapter 5**

Reviews help me keep going...

Song used: WET – Don't wanna be your girl


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not uploading. School got in the way and my imagination was lacking.

But it's a Saturday now so and got everything together and finished this.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Warning: Language, bit of smut. Mentions of abuse. Not anything too bad.

I don't own Glee.

**Chapter 6**

**3 weeks later**

''Hello? Mr. Brown? Are there any news?'' Elizabeth sat in her home office, speaking on the phone.

''I'm sorry, Mrs. Anderson but there's nothing,'' the man on the phone answered, ''Do you want to continue the search or should we just quit?''

Elizabeth was shocked but wanted to cry at the same time, ''No! No way!'' she tried to keep her tears back, ''I will not end his search. I know it's been years but I won't stop until my dying day.''

''Yes, mam!''

''Keep searching, detective!''

x-x-x-x-x-x

From Blaine:

Are you free?

Kurt smiled when his phone buzzed and he saw there was a message from Blaine.

To Blaine:

Yes.

From Blaine:

I'll be outside in 10

Kurt could definitely say he was happy. He and Blaine have been going out for three weeks now. He wanted to define them as dates, but he couldn't. They were more like hang outs. They got to know eachother more and more.

Blaine shared his stories with Rachel. How their relationship grew apart but now their starting to 'like' eachother again. Kurt was glad. He's never had siblings. He wished he would. At least, the kids in the orphanage felt like family. Even if they weren't blood related.

Kurt told Blaine about his dreams. How he wishes to be a singer. How he loves to cook, and dreams for a family of his own.

The only time they kissed, was a kiss 'hello' and a kiss 'goodbye'. Only little pecks when it felt like the right moment.

Blaine was determined to make Kurt his. He didn't rush Kurt. He wanted to take it slow. Well... slower. Slower than usual.

Right now, there were coffee 'dates', long-talks on the phone, walks by the beach and other little friendly, innocent occasions.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

''Blaine! That was awesome!'' Kurd bounced a little, holding his hand intertwined with Blaine's, ''I know cinema's existed but I've never been to one.''

''I know, gorgeous, '' Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek, ''That's why I took you here. I want to make the best out of your days.''

Kurt smiled from ear to ear. _How did I get this lucky?_

''But the date's not over,'' Blaine continued, ''I want to take you to a picnic. I know It's kind of ridiculous and cheesy-''

_The date?_ Kurt squealed inside. ''No. It will be perfect. As long as I'm with you,'' Blaine looked adoringly in Kurt's eyes, ''Now that was cheesy.''

They both laughed and Blaine's opened his car door to Kurt.

''I need to take you home first, though. I have to get ready and I know you and your clothes. There will be dirt, Kurt.''

Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded, ''Sure. Okay.''

x-x-x-x-x-x

When Blaine got home Elizabeth was standing in the kitchen very serious. She was looking down but as soon as she heard the door open she looked up.

''Hi, Blaine.''

''Hello,'' he looked a bit confused, ''What's going on?''

There was an envelope on the table.

''What's that?'' he pointed to the letter.

''It's for you, actually. But I wanted to talk to you about something.''

Blaine looked at his mother giving her a 'go on' look.

''You and Kurt have been pretty serious and... as much as I see him in Cantare, I would like to properly 'meet' him over dinner.''

Blaine smiled. He wanted to introduce his future-husband to his family.

''I think he'd love to. And we're very serious,'' Blaine said looking Elizabeth right in the eyes.

Blaine needed his family to trust him with this. He's been nothing but trouble and Kurt's actually changing him. He wants his mother to understand, he'll do anything for Kurt. He'd go anywhere for Kurt. He's stopped to mess around.

''Is he your boyfriend?'' Elizabeth's face brightened.

''Yes. He is. And it's going to stay that way for a long time. I'm not letting him go.''

That voice. She recognised it from Blaine's father. A deep, dominant voice. Elizabeth could hear how serious her step-son was about the young man. She wanted him to find someone already. She was just afraid that Blaine will ditch Kurt after a while, just like with...

x-x-x-x-x-x

Heidi.

Blaine looked down at the letter, when he was in his room.

He had decided to make Kurt his today. He was tired of waiting. He had this urge to protect him, to keep him safe, to love him.

He got home to change his clothes but the letter...

He didn't want for it to ruin his relationship with Kurt. A relationship that was about to start.

He placed the letter on his bed, deciding to read it when he got home.

Ruin his mood_ after_ seeing Kurt.

Though, if Kurt says 'yes' to his question, nothing could ruin his mood.

Nothing.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt turned the keys in the lock, unlocking the door.

''Oh my god!''

Kurt screamed when he saw Tina and Mike making out on the couch, moaning.

_How did I not hear that from the door?_

''I-I'm so sorry.. I-I will just to my room a-and change 'cause t-the date...'' Kurt placed his palm on his eyes, trying to go in the direction of his room.

''Geez, Kurt,'' Tina was laughing hysterically, though Mike looked uncomfortable, a little blushing, ''We're sorry.''

''N-no.. i-it's okay,'' Kurt went into his room, ''I support love. I'm a Tike shipper.''

''A what?''

''Ya know.. Tina... Mike... Tike,'' Mike explained.

''Hey, Kurt! I heard you stutter som'som' about a date, huh?''

''Well, it's Blaine. I don't know if it's a _date_,'' Kurt explained, ''at least I'd like to think...''

''He likes you Kurt,'' Tina said to Kurt encouragely, walking into his room. ''Oh! You should definitely wear that!''

Tina pointed to a sweater that Kurt had bought a few days ago. For a special occasion. This was a special occasion.

_But Blaine said dirt will be taking a part... Blaine's worth dirt._

Kurt smirked and grabbed the sweater from Tina's hands.

x-x-x-x-x

No words.

Kurt was the most beautiful man he's ever seen.

Blaine was leaning against his black Lexus LS LU, holding a bouquet of peonies.

He was wearing black not-too-tight jeans and a simple gray dres shirt. He wasn't afraid to smear his clothing for Kurt. Kurt deserves eye candy.

''You look beautiful!'' Blaine said, placing a feather light kiss on Kurt's right cheek, ''These are for you.'' Blaine handed Kurt the flowers.

''Thank you,'' Kurt smelled the flowers, ''Peonies are the queens of flowers. They're fabulous,'' Kurt's eyes met Blaine's, ''And you look gorgeous yourself.''

Blaine smiled. He took Kurt's hand and placed a kiss on it.

''Kurt, will you go on a date with me?''

Kurt blushed at both, the kiss and the question. His smile could cure cancer, ''I thought I already agreed.''

''I want to make the date official.''

''Of course I will.''

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the water reached the skin it felt so relaxing. It calmed Rachel's body immediately. It was amazing what one shower could do.

It had been a long day. Getting rid of all the stuff that reminded the girl of her broken relationship. The photos. The gifts. The CD's. Everything. Out.

This was going to be a new start.

A towel wrapped around her upper body, she opened the door and almost fainted.

Those. Brown. Eyes.

Those damn brown eyes looking at her.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' Rachel screamed wrapping her hands around herself.

Finn's face was red. It's never been red-er. His mouth was open widely. This could not be real.

''Why are you pinching yourself?'' Rachel asked pointing to the now dark pink bruise on the gardener's arm.

''I am checking if this is not a dream,'' Finn answered with wide eyes, seriously.

Rachel saw him grinning, ''Or maybe this could be a fantasy.'' He wiggled his eyebrows and had a ridiculous smile on his face.

''Eww!'' Rachel grabbed her slipper and threw it at him.

''I'm sorry, miss,'' Finn brought his hands up, ''Maybe another time.''

''In your fantasies, not mine!'' Rachel screamed after Finn, when he left the room.

_What's up with that guy?_

Rachel jumped into her bed and let out a whiny shout.

Something was jabbing in her bare back.

She quickly got up and looked down at the bed.

There was a squashed single red rose.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They rode for a while. Their hands were resting on the hand rest, wrapped tightly.

Kurt was looking out the window and admiring the beauty that was California and glaring at the tied hands time to time. He couldn't believe this was happening.

''Blaine...'' Kurt walked on the grass. It was brightly green. They were in a quiet area. You could see some people but far away.

All around him was beautiful nature.

The sun was slowly setting and the sky was perfect. It had oranges, reds, blues and purples. He's never seen a scenery more breathtaking.

There was a river not far away and it was filled with lightens triangle lanterns. They looked like bright Christmas trees from afar.

Perfect.

This evening will be perfect. He knew it.

''Blaine. This is amazing,'' Kurt was looking around, wide-eyed, ''thank you for taking me here.''

''Thank you for coming,'' Blaine came up to him and kissed him on the temple, ''I want you to enjoy this evening.''

They placed a blanket on the ground and set up a few lanterns for lightning.

Kurt felt guilty for not preparing any snacks but Blaine reassured him. He was the one, who asked Kurt to come and he is handling everything.

Kurt just sat on the blanket and released a sigh of happiness. His vision was full of a fascinating sunset and the most gorgeous man alive.

He didn't know if he should think of Blaine that way. This was their first date. They have made out once but nothing was official. Kurt was confused but didn't question anything. He wouldn't just ruin every chance with the sexy man in front of him by attacking him, demanding answers.

Blaine made Kurt happy and that was all that mattered.

Over the next hour they shared small talk. They loved to just hang out and talk. It really helped Blaine forget the unwelcome letter that came today.

Kurt helped him escape and be carefree.

''You know, I saved a cat from a tree once,'' Blaine said in a cocky voice. He was smiling widely, showing his white teeth at Kurt's reaction.

Kurt's head shot up and his eyes were shining. He had a big smile and Blaine's heart melted at the beautiful man's appearance.

''Really? That's amazing,'' Kurt told him, ''I thought that only happens in cartoons and stuff.''

Blaine laughed, ''as much as I know, cats still get in trouble once in a while.''

''My hero!'' Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt so bad. It had been a long time since they made out.

He wanted Kurt to be finally his.

To touch his silk skin, leave marks on it, show everyone he's off limits.

He killed the urge for now.

''What kind of person are you?'' Blaine looked at Kurt's question with a confused look, ''I mean, what kind of animal person are you? ''

''I'm a...I guess I don't have one specific animal I love,'' Blaine explains, Kurt nodded.

''I like cats. That time Tina and I snuck out, when we went to the playground nearby, there was a cat. He was the best creature ever,'' Kurt looked ahead, as if he could see the memories in the river, ''He was so friendly. He wanted to snuggle the whole time. We spent more time praising it than actually playing in the playground.''

Kurt laughed softly.

_One of the best sound in the universe_, Blaine thought.

''Always have been a cat person. We even tried to convince Thabita, the nanny, to get us a cat. But it's against the rules, so no good luck. If I'd have an animal, it would be a kitten.''

Blaine nodded. And noted that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rachel and Elizabeth were preparing dinner for themselves. James was out working so they were alone and wanted something light. They were preparing Greek salad.

Their conversations led from school, to hobbies, to relationships.

''It's over for good, mother,'' Rachel said about her relationship with Edward.

''You never told me the reason why you broke up with him,'' Mrs. Anderson pointed out.

''I-It's an awful memory, mother. Only Amber, Blaine and Kurt know about it.''

''What is it, dear?''

''He...'' she sighed and hesitated for eye contact, ''he hit me.''

''Oh my god, Rachel,'' She wrapped her hands around her daughter and placed soft, love full kisses at her scalp.

''Why didn't you tell me earlier? When did it happen? We could've done something. Gone to the police or... anything, Rachel.''

''No need to spend any more time on it, mother. I've forgiven him. He was drunk and he was jealous-''

''That's no excuse!'' Elizabeth cut Rachel off.

''I know... but... he's out of my life for good.. I hope. And he was sorry. I tried to shake it off but I guess I was too proud.''

''That's not proudness, honey,'' Elizabeth let her grasp around Rachel loosen so she could look her daughter in the eyes, ''That's unacceptable from a man to abuse a woman. It's against the law and you did the right thing.

Maybe he didn't even deserve forgiveness but you have a good heart so I understand.''

Rachel nodded and kissed her mother on the cheek.

She loved her mother dearly. She could always tell her everything. She was understanding and was the one to calm down a person. Could call it even a talent. Rachel was sad for people who didn't have moms like hers.

''I'm just ready to move on,'' Rachel said silently.

''I should have listened to Blaine,'' she continued.

''What did your brother say?''

''Mom... Remember when Blaine was a bad boy?'' Elizabeth nodded, ''I don't know why but I adored him that way. He was so confident and careless, you know.''

Rachel laughed at her own silliness, ''When he got more mature I met Edward and he was just like the 'old Blaine' if not even a worse kind.''

''Oh, honey,'' Elizabeth opened her arms more widely and Rachel was more in her lap now.

''I guess I was just naive''

''No, dear. It's okay to look up to your older siblings. It's perfectly fine. Everyone in this world needs a role model.''

''You're mine now,'' Rachel looked up to her mother.

A tear of happiness escaped Elizabeth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

With time passing, Kurt and Blaine's conversations grew more serious and deep.

It was time.

''Kurt,'' Blaine scooted closer to Kurt and took his hand in his own, ''I want you to know that I care about you. You mean so much to me.''

Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes and saw he was completely serious. He couldn't deny it. He felt the same.

''You, too.'' He said simply. Blaine smiled. Kurt couldn't believe how good-looking the man was.

''You're my best friend.''

''You're mine, too.''

''I want more.''

When Blaine said those words, butterflies started flipping and turning in his belly. Finally.

''I want to be more with you. I really, really like you,'' Blaine took Kurt's hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, ''I want to protect you and be with you. Love you.''

Kurt felt like he was dreaming. He was waiting for those words for two weeks. Now when it was happening, it was perfect.

''Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt?''

Kurt let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and he nodded swiftly.

''Yes. Yes, Blaine, '' Kurt was smiling from ear to ear, ''I'd love to.''

Blaine felt complete. He didn't know he could feel this way.

So full of love and happiness. And a little bit of relief.

He didn't even want to think about what he would do if Kurt would've declined.

Blaine leaned in and connected their lips. They both closed their eyes and went deep into the kiss. It was desired and waited for.

Blaine licked Kurt's bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. Kurt immediately opened his mouth and let Blaine explore it. Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's waist and brought him closer so they were chest to chest, while Kurt was caressing Blaine's side.

Blaine slowly started getting lower, bringing them to a lying position. The kiss got more passionate and hot. Loud breathing, teeth and tongue. Kurt's hand slid from Blaine's side to his ass, wanting to bring him closer. Blaine moaned at the thought of what Kurt wanted and grinded their hips together. He was happy to notice Kurt was starting to get hard.

Before anything could get any more heated, Kurt felt a little water drop on his forehead and he opened his eyes.

Blaine didn't want to take his lips off Kurt's, but did so when he felt something wet fall on his neck.

They sat up and it was starting to drizzle.

They stood up and Blaine got even harder when he saw Kurt's lips. They were cherry red and swollen. So fucking hot.

''Get to the car, I'll gather everything.''

''But Blaine-''

''Go! I know your relationship with your clothes.''

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. Blaine knew him so well.

He ran to the can and got in.

_How far was he ready to go? What if they were inside or in a bed? How far was he ready to go?_

Kurt believed Blaine wouldn't push him, and would stop if he asked but he got rid of those thoughts when Blaine got to the car.

He quickly tossed all the stuff in the trunk and got into the driver's seat.

They didn't want to stop, when they started to make out in the car again.

It started with a goodbye kiss but turned into their tongues sliding together. Again.

Kurt was the first to pull back and he laughed lightly when he saw the pout on Blaine's face.

''We should go on dates more often.'' Blaine face lit up at Kurt's suggestion and his lips twitched into a sexy smile.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat at the thought this handsome man was his boyfriend now.

''But I have to go. If Tina's even home now, she's probably worried.''

''Ok,'' Blaine kissed Kurt one last time, ''Text me. I'll be waiting. I'll miss you.''

Kurt felt his face heat up, ''I'll miss you, too.''

He caressed Blaine's cheek and got out of the car.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Kurt felt like he couldn't walk so he took the elevator upstairs. While going up, he couldn't stop thinking about how his life has gone so successful after coming out of the orphanage. His life seemed like a fairytale right now.

He bumped against his apartment door and inhaled the wonderful scent of peonies Blaine gave him.

He felt an overwhelming joy go through his body. He sighed and smiled to himself.

Kurt unlocked the door and took off his shoes. Tina nor Mike's shoes were there so he was home alone.

That's what he thought until he went into the living room, where Lydia stood, smiling at him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Blaine got home, it was very late and he was trying to be quiet. He didn't want his mother or his sister starting an investigation about where he was. He was too out of it to talk about his day. He was sure, he'd just giggle and smile.

He got even more happy when he saw two empty plates on the living room coffee table and Elizabeth and Rachel sitting on the couch, wrapped in eachothers arms, half asleep.

He adored, how much Elizabeth loved Rachel. He didn't feel less loved, but when Elizabeth always tried to get touchy-feely with him, he managed to get out of her reach. From Rachel, he could see how much Elizabeth loved her children.

She would love Kurt, too.

Blaine got upstairs to his room and jumped into the bed.

He placed both of his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling.

He couldn't believe this.

He didn't know he would deserve someone like Kurt. All his life he's only been cruel and uncaring for people's feelings.

He didn't deserve Heaven.

But he wasn't gonna let him go either.

After just staring at the ceiling for far too long, he got up.

He went to his closet but only took his bottoms off. He dicided to sleep with his t-shirt on tonight, because it had Kurt's intoxicating scent all over it.

When he went out of the closet, he saw the now crunched up letter on his bed_. Oops._

He sighed tiredly and slowly picked the letter.

He sat down and opened it.

He got a little sick while reading.

_Dear Blaine,_

_I've missed you like crazy. I know you miss me, too._

_I just wanted to tell you, it's been a crazy experience here. It's fun and busy but at the end of the day I see that there's no Blaine to snuggle with._

Blaine rolled his eyes.

_Yesterday, I bought a dress I know you will love. I also got some stuff for you._

Blaine rolled his eyes harder.

He didn't read the rest of the letter but before he could place the paper down, the last line got his attention.

_Be back soon._

Shit.

**Chapter 6**

What would you like to see in the next chapter?

Please, review.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi. I'll beta this chapter tomorrow because I am so tired I can't manage.

There's no smut in this chapter so I guess no warning really.

I got the quiz from the internet but I think I'll make the quiz's a tradition. Only more fun and ridiculous.

I don't own Glee or the characters or the songs or the movies and all the other stuff except for my imagination.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

''Hey,'' Blaine said when his friend answered the phone, ''I really need to talk to you, guys.''

''Sure. We can hang,'' Nick answered, ''What's wrong? Something with Kurt?''

''Yes and no. It's more...with me. But if shit goes down, it involves Kurt too.''

''Ok. Sure,'' Nick nodded even if Blaine couldn't see, ''I'll tell Jeff and we'll talk after practice tomorrow, okay?''

''Yes. Thank you.''

Blaine hung up and tossed the phone on his bed. He sat down and took his face into his hands.

He had to do something. He wasn't ready for Kurt to know. He didn't even want Kurt to know. Ever. He was sure, a person like that, Heaven, would leave him with no doubt if he found out.

Maybe he could take a few days off and go to 'visit' Heidi, call off the engagement and tell her to stay away from LA. That was a little cruel but he was serious when he said he wouldn't let Kurt go.

x-x-x-x-x-x

''Good evening!'' Kurt said quietly, coming slowly towards his sudden guest. He wasn't expecting her at all. How did she get in?

''Hello dear,'' Lydia kept smiling, ''I hope you don't mind me visiting you. I'm sorry it's late, I just didn't know when you'd get home.''

''No, no. It's okay. I just wasn't expecting anyone. Tina, my roommate, and her boyfriend are out of the city today so I was sure I'll have a relaxing evening.''

''Oh, Sorry to disturb you. I can just go. It's nothing important anyw-''

''No, Lydia. You can stay,'' Kurt came even closer to Lydia, reaching for her hands, '' I don't mind a guest.'' Lydia smiled lovingly.

''I had a free day today but I saw you going out with a young man so I put off my desire to visit you. I just missed you a lot. So I came in tonight.''

''I see. Just... how?'' Kurt was a little uncomfortable to ask but this was his apartment and he just wanted to know. Pure curiosity.

''I got in your apartment?'' Lydia sat down on the living room couch, ''I am the owner of this building, sweety. I have the spare keys of the apartments. I hope you don't mind me coming in. I can just-''

''No, it's okay,'' Kurt tried to reassure, ''I was just curious. It's perfectly fine.''

''Well, okay,'' Lydia smiled and stood up again. She waved to the little table the TV was on and grabbed something. She started walking towards Kurt.

''This,'' she showed Kurt a fox plush toy, ''I wanted to give you this.''

Kurt reached out and grabbed the toy. It was a little fox. Looked like a baby fox. It was about as big as a decorative pillow.

''The color of it reminds me of you,'' Lydia added.

Kurt examined the colour and it looked a lot like his hair color. The foxy wasn't orange or red. It had a very nice tone. Browns, reds, maroons. Like a all the tones from a maple tree's leaves were combined.

The fox had it's eyes closed and it was blushing. The toy looked adorable.

When Kurt looked closer, it seemed like the toy wasn't new. It's been used.

Kurt didn't want to ask. It probably meant something to Lydia and he didn't want to be rude. To be honest, he appreciated a gift like this. With meaning. A back story. A story, Lydia would tell him sooner or later.

Kurt's eyes started swelling. This toy reminded him of his childhood. Like his lost memories. The years of his childhood he didn't remember. It reminded him of home and family.

''Thank you,'' Kurt told in a silent, hoarse voice. He wrapped his arms around Lydia and sighed happily.

''I love you, Kurt,'' Lydia said while caressing Kurt's hair.

They both pulled off and Kurt was speechless. This was the first time anyone outside the orphanage, except for Tina, said those three words to him.

''You don't have to reply, dear,'' Lydia caressed his cheek, ''I know it's hard for you. I understand.''

Kurt shook his head in disagreement but words didn't come out.

''Don't worry, Kurt,'' Lydia continued, ''I'll always be here.''

Words finally found Kurt's mouth.

''I love you, too, Lydia. You're like family to me.''

Lydia smiled widely and hugged Kurt again.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Blaine woke up feeling weird. Felt like nothing. He didn't like that feeling. At all.

He went into the shower and just stood there. He let the water run down his body to calm him. Instead, he felt like those droplets of water were his Kurt. Kurt's words, Kurt's hugs and kisses.

If he didn't do something, he'll lose Heaven. Kurt wouldn't forgive him for being tied with another woman. Blaine was sure Kurt was confident and had pride. He wouldn't just be his second. Someone to make out with under the bleachers where no one sees them. The bleachers being a wall between him and Heidi.

Kurt didn't even deserve that.

Kurt deserved someone with a big heart. Someone strong but gentle. Smart but not a book worm. Proud but not outgoing.

Someone who would love him with no rules. A simple life, a family. Just a happy forever.

That couldn't be Blaine. His life was too complicated to even compare.

Heidi, all the dithes from before Kurt... It would all come back to him. Like karma.

He would enjoy Heaven while it lasted. He'd do anything_, anything_ to keep Kurt but he knew there were lines that weren't allowed to be crossed. He'd go someday.

That made Blaine think of someone else with Kurt.

Rage came over him and he shouted. ''Fuck!'' He punched the files on the walls with all of his power and they cracked.

He silently hissed at the pain, but it was nothing compared to Kurt with another man.

''Blaine!'' there was a knock on the white bathroom door, ''Blaine, please, come out. Are you okay?''

Blaine didn't answer. He wanted his sister to go away. It wasn't the time to talk. Or maybe it was. He'd do anything to get those thoughts out of his head.

He got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist.

When he came out the door, Rachel was sitting on his bed, hands in her lap, looking very concerned. When she heard her brother she looked up.

''Oh, Blaine. What's going on? Did you slip?''

Blaine smiled, ''That's ridiculous, Rach. You know I don't fall. I know we're related but I'm not as clumsy as you, y'know.''

Rachel's worried face turned into a... poker face. She stared at Blaine but then couldn't keep still and giggled, ''Oh, shush! I don't fall that often.''

''Yeah, suuure,'' Blaine grabbed another towel and started to dry his hair.

''Seriously, though,'' Rachel started, ''Is everything okay?''

''Rach, it's complicated,'' Rachel kept looking at Blaine and he sighed. She was a too good of a listener. She deserved an oscar for her listening skills. Or curiosity in that matter.

''As you may have noticed...I like Kurt,'' Blaine all of a sudden got shy.

''Yes, I've noticed,'' Rachel nodded, ''It's quite impossible not to notice the drool each time you see him and the heart eyes you look at eachother with.''

Blaine grinned. He wasn't denying that.

''Well... As you obviously know... I have a fiance.''

Now Rachel understood. This really was a rather strange and complicated situation.

''Rachel... I don't like Heidi. I'm only doing this because of our family. It's.. It's so stupid. I just want you all to be happy... and I know you'll be happy when we have a safe future. Family money to offer you.''

After a moment of silence Rachel understood she had to say something.

''Blaine. If you think mom and dad will be happy seeing you like this than you're wrong. They're your parents. Parents want their children to be happy. Not children making parents happy. That's not how this works.''

''I know it's supposed to be like that, Rachel. And you deserve that. But...My whole life.. I haven't been the golden boy. There's nothing in me to be proud of. You already have your own career. And that's amazing. I envy that. Just...there's nothing for me. I don't have plans. I don't have a stable future. I just have to repay them now. I'm gonna make James proud by giving him the business he wants... and deserves.''

''Oh, Blaine. You're here for a reason. There is a goal in your life and you'll find it. Dad has enough shops to guarantee our lives with no worries, Blaine.''

''Thank you for thinking that. Right now... my only plan is Kurt,'' Blaine looked up at Rachel.

''He agreed to be my boyfriend yesterday,'' Blaine continued. Rachel opened her mouth and smiled widely.

''Oh my... Eeek. Finally. For the past few weeks you've been miserable. Blaine, I'm so happy.''

She got up from the bed and tip ted to her bother, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. Blaine was sure if Rachel was strong enough, she'd lift him up.

When she pulled away she looked more serious, ''I see why it's so complicated. You like him and you're afraid of Heidi.''

''You could say that. Though, I'm not 'afraid' of her. I'm afraid of what may happen with me and Kurt, because of her.''

Rachel sighed, ''Even if I don't really know him, I know he's a good man,'' she looked in Blaine's eyes, ''I want to be friends with him.''

Blaine smiled. So far it was going well. He was afraid Rachel wouldn't accept Kurt. Heidi was like a sister to Rachel. They had a lot incommon. They used to spend hours together. Shopping, talking, doing whatever girl stuff.

''I'm glad you're giving him a chance, sis. By the way, he's coming to dinner soon. I want Elizabeth to meet him. Well... I want her to but she asked if she could meet him.''

Rachel nodded, ''Okay. In that case I can't wait.''

Rachel patted Blaine's shoulder and turned around to leave.

''Oh, Blaine,'' she turned back to face her brother, ''Get ready for Cantare. Practice starts in half an hour.''

''Shit,'' Blaine whispered and ran to his bathroom to get his hairdryer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The practice went flawlessly. No one's sleeping. No one's cursing. Everybody has some kind of energy. Like a new blooming garden. It's summer not spring. But it seems like everyone's waking up from winter's sleep.

Oh, yeah, right. Palace's first stage was just a week away. Everyone has this motivation to work. Even if they haven't been cancelling practices, it felt like everyone worked today as if they've missed at least five rehearsals. And they finally agreed on songs. They had to sing two songs. They agreed on a Rolling Stones song and a Keane song and already were starting to rehearse.

But who Blaine was to judge. He was content with everything himself. He finally wasn't hiding and killing his urges. He sat right next to Kurt all throughout the practice, his arm around the back of his chair. He ignored the curious glances. Everyone in Cantare knew Blaine was engaged. To a woman. Who cares, right?

After practice, Kurt excused himself, and after a kiss goodbye went shopping with Tina.

_He promised for a little while._

While hugging Kurt, he sneaked a hundred dollar bill in his jeans' back pocket.

_He deserves a little spoiling._

''Where to?''

When Kurt left, Blaine heard and voice behind him.

''Oh, Jeff. Uh...'' he placed his hands in the back pockets of his own pants,'' whatever. I don't really care. As long as I can just talk.''

They went to a near coffee shop and sat down at a table with their ordered coffees.

''What's up, Blaine?'' Nick asked. ''You seemed nervous yesterday.''

''Yeah,'' Blaine sighed, ''It's not a nice thing to talk about. I have this stupid feeling, everything's gonna go bad.''

Nick shared glances with Jeff and they both really wanted to help their best friend.

''Look, we don't really know Kurt that much but he means a lot to you. That I can gather. Everything looked fine today. You even sat next to eachother,'' Nick said.

''Actually, I know Kurt,'' Jeff pointed out, ''I was the first one that talked to him. I can call him my friend.''

Blaine grinned at Jeff. He was ridiculous.

''Yesterday evening he agreed to be my boyfriend,'' Blaine couldn't help the smile that crept on his face. The fact made him so happy, he couldn't help himself.

''Than what is the problem?'' Nick leaned closer, ''Some old hook-ups getting in the way? Threatening you?''

''Oh god no,'' Blaine scrunched his face, ''With Kurt, everything's perfect. Besides, I would threaten back those assholes who would get in the way of us.''

Nick nodded. He completely understood.

''But...?''

''Heidi wrote me a letter,'' Blaine looked down at his paper cup, ''It arrived yesterday and there's nothing good.''

''Well, that sucks,'' Jeff leaned back in his seat.

''She'll be back soon, guys.''

''Sooner or later,'' Nick continued, ''You'd want her to find someone and not come back, would you?''

Blaine chuckled. Some people lost their husbands and wives because of that. But right here, Blaine was hoping that would happen.

''Seriously. What will I do when she comes back? I'm not letting Kurt go.''

''You should call off the engagement, man,'' Nick said and Jeff nodded his agreement.

''You weren't happy with her even then,'' Nick continued, ''You're pretty serious with Kurt, so there's really no reason you're asking us this. The choice is obvious. It's Kurtie.''

Blaine smiled at the nickname. He was happy everyone around him were so supportive.

''Besides, you're gay, dude,'' Jeff said, ''And Kurt's cool...and handsome.''

Blaine shot a glare at Jeff, ''Dude, stop crushing on him.''

''I can't help it. He's awesome, from what I've gathered.''

''I feel so left out,'' Nick sighed, ''I'm the one giving the important advice but I haven't even talked to him.''

''Speaking of talking with him...'' Jeff pointed his nose to the door.

The two boys turned in their seats and saw Kurt coming their way.

''Now you'll have your chance,'' Jeff said to Nick.

''Hello,'' Kurt said reaching them, ''I saw Rachel at the mall and I asked where you were. Is it okay?''

''Yeah, of course,'' Blaine said and pulled out the empty chair between him and Nick.

''It's actually good you came,'' Nick said, ''I wanted to meet you. I'm Nick.''

''Kurt,'' They both shook hands.

The next hour went by talking about random stuff like music, movies and Cantare. And a little bit of Kurt.

Nick was glad seeing Blaine so happy. He was casually sitting in his chair, very relaxed, watching as Kurt spoke with loving eyes. With Heidi he was always fake smiling and pretending. He cared about her, yeah, but he didn't love her.

''Excuse me,'' Kurt got up and went to use the bathroom.

''Blaine, you're just obvious. There's no way you're staying with Heidi, ''Nick told Blaine, ''You're just head over heels.''

Blaine smiled and blushed a little. Who could blame him. Kurt was amazing.

''I'm getting sick. I want to ride unicorns and puke rainbows at your cuteness,'' Jeff said, looking at the toilet door Kurt went into.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at Jeff ,'' In a good way.'' He continued.

''I like him ,Blaine,'' Nick spoke,'' You shouldn't even worry about Heidi. Everything will work out. I'm sure.''

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Kurt got back home he was exhausted. In a good way.

He spent half of his day in the practice, surprisingly agreeing to the song choices. He thought there would be arguing and several discussions but Cantare was a family. They had similar tastes in music.

He bought himself a new scarf, even if it is summer, and after finding the hundred dollar bill in his pocket, he decided it was rude to give it back, so he made a good use to it.

He finally met Blaine's best friend and he could surely say, he was a good guy. And a good friend. He had a bigger bond with Jeff, probably because of his childishness and he understood why Blaine, on the other hand, had a bigger bond with Nick. They were the serious guys.

He got to know them both better and he liked them. They were good friends and supported their relationship. Kurt wondered, if they were straight...

Now that he was almost home, he remembered, Tina returned this afternoon and he started half running home. He was so excited to know, how their weekend went and tell her about his relationship with Blaine.

As soon as he entered the door, Tina was around his neck, giving him a tight, _tight_ hug.

''Oh my gosh, Kurt!'' she gushed in Kurt's ear, ''You have no idea how much I missed you!''

''You were gone for two days,'' Kurt said amused.

''I admit we had an amazing time but ever since I left you in the orphanage, I just can't imagine a day without you. You're like my brother, you know?''

Tina pulled back, ''Oh, Tina, you're like my sister, too.''

Tina smiled at him for a moment and took him by the hand, taking him to the living room.

''We have a Mike free night, so..'' Tina sat them both on the couch, ''I thought we should have some fun together. Like we used to in the ooold days.''

''Sure,'' Kurt agreed. She missed those days dearly and he was excited. He couldn't wait for Tina to hear his news.

''Good,'' Tina nodded, ''Go to your room and change to PJ's. I'll get us some goodies.''

Kurt quickly changed from his clothes to his silk pyjamas, nicely placing the clothes in his closet, and went back to the living room.

He smiled when he saw what Tina had prepared. There were magazines, cans of diet coke, a bowl of twizzlers, a plate with fruits and popcorn on the coffee table. She had pulled the sofa out so it was a bed, and placed several pillows and blankets on it. Kurt couldn't wait.

Tina ran into the room with a small pile of DVD's, ''We're ready.''

Kurt let Tina tell him about her weekend first because he knew his story would be longer.

From what he could tell, their weekend was pretty romantic. They went over a lake with a boat and had stopped in the middle of the lake. It was late and the sky was full of stars. Mike had downloaded an app where you can type in your location and it shows all the patterns of stars.

When it was Kurt's turn, he was so excited his words poured out of his mouth so quickly, Tina nearly understood what he was telling. He could tell he was blushing the whole time.

''Kurt...'' Tina said almost cautiously, ''That's amazing!'' Suddenly she was knocking Kurt over from the spot he was sitting at on the bed.

''Seems like you've had a pretty good weekend yourself,'' Tina poked him in the side.

''Oh shush,'' Kurt swiped his hand, ''Let's not talk about me. Let's do something. What do you got there?'' Kurt pointed to the stack of DVD's.

''I thought we could watch something.''

''Yeah, okay,'' Kurt nodded, ''What?''

''Well...'' she got up and took the magazine on the coffee table, ''Here I have a perfect quiz. It's called a Cosmo Quiz because the magazine's called Cosmopolitan.''

Kurt laughed, ''Okay. That sounds...interesting.''

''So. I'll tell you the question and give you 3 options. In the end, it will show what movie is perfect for you. I know you're picky. I'm not so I don't care and I know if I'll let you pick something yourself, we'll watch The Sound Of Music.''

Kurt nodded. Probably.

''The test says 'Do you need a day to relax' but in the results it has a movie so I hope there's no big difference.''

''Okay, Tina'' Kurt rolled his eyes at her rambling, ''Let's do it!'' He smiled and clapped his hands.

''First question. To get free from stress you usually: A)do yoga, b)spend your money on the internet or c)yell on someone, who's dear to you ?''

''Why would I yell at someone?'' Kurt scrunched up his face. He could feel he'd be doing that a lot in this quiz, ''I spend money I guess. Haven't had stress yet but that's what I'd probably do.''

Tina nodded and marked his answer, ''Okay. What's your every morning ritual: a)a little jog, green juice, b)Shower, coffee and if you have time – hair combing, c)Not wake up and sing a lulaby to yourself.''

''I guess B but there's always time for hair_. Always._'' Kurt pointed out and Tina smirked.

''When was the last time you cried: a)during a hike, when you saw an eagle in the sunset, b)when you watched 'Love actually' when on your...period or c)when someone says your surname wrong''

_I don't have a surname._ Kurt rolled his eyes at the silly options.

''I guess when I watched 'Love Actually' ''

''Yeah, this question was a little...'' Tina trailed off.

''That's okay. Continue.''

''If you'd have you own slogan, It'd be: a)bright eyes, to never lose, b)Red lipstick, bikini zone waxation, day's like a road'' Tina laughed, ''or c)sweatpants, antidepressants and food ordered online''

''Geez, this is such a lady quiz,'' Kurt laughed, lunging on the couch to get comfortable, ''It's A , I think.''

Tina nodded. She's never seen Kurt in sweatpants. Or red lipstick.

''The last question,'' Tina looked up from the magazine, seeing Kurt sighing but smiling, ''After a little expedition on Facebook, you find out that your ex is engaged. She's... He's very beautiful. You'll: a)send him a lovely congratulation, b)order your favourite pizza in a XXL size or c)At four o'clock in the morning drunk, sing your song on his phone until he hangs up.''

Kurt scrunched his eyebrows. He's never had a boyfriend before so he doesn't have an ex. He'd probably be nice.

''If he gets engaged the same day we break up that I choose the pizza, but if I've moved on I'd send him lots of hugs.''

Tina nodded and checked A.

''Okay. I'll just quickly gather...everything,'' Tina looked very serious and concentrated, and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

''Okay. You have mostly B's, that means...'Your life is like a roller coaster; sometimes fantastic, sometimes makes you barf on your side passenger. The important part is that you know how to handle the ride. Your life's nice.' ''

Kurt nodded. He hasn't really had the 'downs' in his life but he could only hope that he could handle everything this wonderful life brought on him.

''So what are we watching?'' Kurt asked leaning forward because of curiosity.

''Bidget Jone's Diary,'' Tina grinned, tossing the magazine on the coffee table, ''I love that movie.''

Kurt could agree. He had watched it once and it was okay.

''Sorry for the lady questions, though,'' Tina apologized.

''It's okay,'' Kurt shrugged, ''It adds the fun.''

Tina smiled and started searching for the DVD.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blaine got home and got upstairs. Her mother and Rachel were preparing dinner so he didn't want to disturb. He got into his room and leaned against the door. He sighed. A happy sigh. He had amazing friends. Great friends. He didn't want to think about what he'd have to do if they didn't like Kurt. They were like his family and even if he didn't need their approval, he cared.

He stepped further into his room but stopped. One of his nightstands was pushed to the end of his bead, meaning it was right in the middle of the room. He had the most wide grin ever.

On the nightstand were roses. A beautiful, clear vase full of lavender roses. He went closer and saw there was a note. A little paper note shaped as a heart.

_You cheater! _

Blaine smirked. He worried for a while that Kurt wouldn't accept the money. But he definitely didn't expect this.

''I helped,'' came a voice from the door.

Blaine turned around and saw a smiling Rachel leaning against the door frame with crossed arms.

''I saw him and his friend in the mall today and decided to say hi,'' Rachel told her brother, ''he told me he had some extra bucks and wants to surprise you. He got the roses and I took him here. In the car he made the note and I just couldn't but squeak to myself at how cute he is. He set up the table and I got him safe home.''

''Oh my goodness, Rach,'' Blaine smiled and brought his hands to the air, stretching a little,'' You just can't believe how lucky I am.''

''I'm happy, you're happy, Blaine. I'm glad you don't label yourselves in your relationship.''

''What do you mean?''

''You know...in gay relationships one is the 'man' and the other is the 'girly'. You know... all that crap. I'm just glad you two don't do that.''

''Yeah, we don't,'' Blaine nodded, ''that shit is offensive.''

''I know. I've heard people break up because of that.''

For a moment the room went silent but Blaine smiled again.

''I'm going to admit, though,'' Blaine walked to his closet and took off his shoes, ''I'd want to be the one spoiling my boyfriend but this really feels nice.'' He's never received a gift from anyone but his friends and relative's.

''I see how much you care about him,'' Rachel walked to Blaine's bed and sat down, ''You have this love between you, I can't help but envy.''

Blaine blushed, ''Rachel, we've been together for a day. I can admit I have very deep feelings for him,'' Blaine sat down next to Rachel, ''You'll find someone, too. Maybe, your prince is right around the corner. Who knows.''

Finn's face popped into Rachel's mind, but she immediately shook her head. No way.

''I hope you're right.''

''Goodnight, Blaine. And stop stressing, please.'' Rachel caressed Blaine's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek.

Blaine just nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Kurt woke up early. He had this weird habit of waking up early if he goes to bed late. It was the opposite of what's supposed to be, but that's the weird part.

If he went to bed in a normal hour, he just could not open his eyes the next morning.

He quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake Tina up, and went to his room to get dressed.

After choosing a simple outfit, coral shorts and white polo, he decided to go to the coffee store that was in the apartment condo.

He ordered his regular and went to sit on the table. He was looking out the window but glanced upwards when he saw someone had approached him.

''Hi,'' Blaine's sister was greeting him.

''Oh, hi, Rachel,'' Kurt smiled, ''Sit down.''

Rachel smiled, placed her handbag on the chair handle and sat down.

''It's very early,'' Kurt pointed out, ''Cantare starts in a few hours.''

''I know. Just... I like it here,'' she took a sip from her coffee, ''I came here yesterday after I dropped you off and it was nice. I actually hoped I'd run into you.''

''Oh?'' Kurt arched his eyebrows.

''We both know my brother cares about you,'' Kurt blushed, ''I just wanted to get to know you better before the dinner so it's less awkward for you. Also, I could use a good friend.''

''Thank you,'' Kurt was grateful. He wanted to be friendly with as many people from Blaine's side as possible. It was nice when your boyfriends family liked you. He knew it wouldn't make a difference but it was better, ''I want to be your friend, too.''

It was awkward at first but they seriously got to talking and Kurt could honestly say they were soul-friends. Soulmate friends. Heart-friends. Whatever.

Maybe not as close as with Tina. Well, Tina wasn't a friend. She was a sister. Speaking of which...

''You should meet Tina,'' Kurt told Rachel after telling her the oh-so-famous story about them sneaking out and how Tina was family to him. Rachel talked a few sentences with her in the mall and car ride home but that didn't count as a proper meeting, ''I think you could be good friends.''

''I'd love to,'' Rachel nodded.

**Chapter 7**

Please, pleaaase write your thoughts.

Hope to wake up to reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm_ sooooo _sorry, I haven't updated in forever. School's been... ugh. Exams are coming and I'm stressin' but I managed to get this out. It's very late and I'm tired and I'll edit this tomorrow.

Also, I don't own glee or any of the shops, foods, movies, magazines... anything mentioned.

WARNING: language, little smut, spoilers for a movie 'Chernobyl Diaries'. If you haven't seen it and don't want to be spoiled, skip the part where it starts with ''I don't understand.''

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

''It's great!'' Elizabeth clapped her hands, smiling widely, ''I think you're ready for 'Palace' ''

Everyone cheered and high-fived, jumping off the stage to get their bags.

Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's shoulder casually, Nick and Jeff behind them.

''Oh, guys,'' Elizabeth spoke louder for everyone to hear, ''I'm leaving for a little while after the first stage but before you get too excited, Cantare will be taught by a substitute. I'll introduce you to her in the next practice.''

Most of the people nodded and took their bags leaving.

''Want to go grab a coffee?'' Kurt asked, kissing Blaine on the cheek.

''Mhmm,'' he hummed.

''Me, too!'' Jeff threaded his elbow around Kurt's on the other side.

''Okay. I'm in too,'' Nick said.

They ordered lunch and coffee, and sat on a nice table by the window. Blaine sitting next to Kurt, opposite Nick, Kurt opposite Jeff.

''Kurt, do you know what is Chernobyl?'' Jeff asking when their conversations led to continents and countries.

''Umm, yeah,'' Kurt answer after a moment of thinking, ''We learned about it in one of the lessons in the orphanage. What?''

''There is this one movie,'' he said hesitantly, ''it's a scary movieee,'' he said a little more quietly.

''What are you proposing?'' Kurt asked narrowing his eyes. Nick and Blaine stopped their dialogue to listen to Jeff.

''I got really fascinated by Chernobyl, so I just want to see that movie so bad, but I don't want to go alone,'' Jeff said looking around at everyone's reactions.

''I don't mind,'' Blaine said turning to Kurt, ''are you up for a scary movie, beautiful?''

Kurt blushed slightly at the nickname he could never get enough. He nodded and turned back to Jeff as he spoke.

''It should be a double date,'' Jeff smiled, looking at Nick, ''and it's tonight so I hope everyone's free. I got so pumped I checked all the schedules and our seance starts at nine thirty.''

''I'm free,'' Nick said and everyone nodded.

''Okay. I'll see you then at The Grove. Now, I have to go,'' Jeff got up and tugged Nick, ''Come, Nick!''

Kurt stood up, gave Jeff a hug and said their goodbyes.

Kurt and Blaine sat for a minute of silence, thinking.

Blaine looked at his boyfriend lovingly, not understanding his expression.

''Don't worry gorgeous,'' he rubbed Kurt's shoulder,'' I'm gonna scare the boogymans away.''

Kurt chuckled and playfully slapped Blaine's chest.

''Wait,'' Kurt looked out the window, ''are...Jeff and Nick...?''

''No,'' Blaine said softly, shaking his head, ''But I think yes soon. I've been secretly waiting for it.''

Kurt laughed, ''Me too. They would be so good together,'' Kurt smiled, ''Just like us.''

They finished their coffee's in a comfortable silence, free hands tied together.

''Why lavender?''

Kurt looked at Blaine, not speaking for a moment, confused by the question. Then it hit him.

Roses.

''The color of the lavender roses symbolise love at first sight and enchatment,'' Kurt explained ,''that's what I feel.''

Blaine adored the warm, fuzzy feeling forming in his chest. He caressed Kurt's cheek and kissed him sweetly but didn't say the words he wanted to say.

''I want to take you somewhere tomorrow,'' Blaine told Kurt, ''It's one of the last days before dinner and the first stage and I want to take advantage of that.''

''Blaine,'' Kurt pouted,'' You organized all of our dates. Let me do something. I feel spoiled.''

''You're my boyfriend,'' Blaine said because it was obvious, ''I want you to feel loved. I _want_ you to be spoiled. You deserve it for obvious reasons.''

Kurt narrowed his eyes and a silence stretched for a few seconds, ''Let's make a deal.''

''Okay. What?''

''I'll prepare the first part of the date and you'll prepare the second. That will be fair.''

''Okay. As long as you're happy.''

''Oh, I am,'' Kurt wiggled his eyebrows, ''And we'll have so much fun.''

''I bet,'' Blaine smiled, killing the urge to twirl his fingers in Kurt's hair because he was allowed to do that only when Kurt was sure he wouldn't be going anywhere afterwards.

x-x-x-x-x

''We still have time before our movie,'' Nick said after getting out of Blaine's car.

''I'm starving. Let's go eat, please,'' Kurt whined, holding his hand to his belly.

''Me, too,'' Jeff whined with Kurt, ''Actually, I'm not. I ate at home but I want food.''

Nick laughed and nudged his friend in the shoulder, Jeff blushing.

Kurt saw the little gesture and smiled to himself. He made plans to make a sleepover with him and Tina to ask questions. They were becoming very, very good friends and he just had to introduce him to Tina.

''Blaiiiine,'' Kurt whispered, leaning his palms on Blaine's shoulder, ''Look!''

He pointed to a little two-story building. ''Let's go, pleeease.''

Blaine laughed from the inside. Kurt was so adorable, like a small child.

''But Kurt, that's the Cheesecake Factory. You said you were hungry,'' Blaine smirked.

''Never mind,'' Kurt said firmly, ''Than I'll go alone. You can go to Umami Burger or whatever.''

''Nope,'' Jeff jumped to Kurt's side, ''I'm comin' with ya!''

Nick rolled his eyes. He knew Jeff so well – he couldn't say no to anything that had sugar in it. _Nothing._

''Fine,'' Blaine kept smirking, ''We can go.''

Kurt squealed and killed the urge to skip to the door of the building.

Jeff and Kurt sat at a table after telling their orders to Blaine and Nick.

Kurt loved the style of the cafe. Especially the ceiling. It had beautiful constructions, shaped as circles, ovals and squares, beautiful paintings painted inside.

The furniture was dark wood and it gave the place a nice atmosphere. He felt like he was in a movie. He couldn't name which, though.

Kurt looked at where Blaine was and he gasped at how stunning the bar looked.

Again, it had the cool ceiling and dark wood furniture. It was lit up perfectly. There were TV's so the people sitting at the tables near the counter could watch.

The wall was full of shelves with drinks. Alcoholic and non-alcoholic.

''Here's your Ultimate Red Velvet whatever cheesecake,'' Blaine kissed Kurt's hair, placing his plate on the table.

Nick placed Jeff's order, an Oreo cheesecake, placing that and his order, The classic burger, on the table.

''What did you order?'' Kurt asked.

''I ordered a Caesar salad,'' Blaine placed the plate down and sat down.

He glanced at Kurt and wanted to laugh at his expression.

''If you want me to share, you'll have to share,'' Blaine slowly leaned over and pecked his boyfriend's cheek.

''Deal,'' Kurt said satisfied.

''Jeff, why do they show Chernobyl right now?'' Nick asked.

''What do you mean?''

''It's a 2012 movie.''

''Oh. Right. I forgot to tell you. They're having a scary movie week. All scary movies from the past few years are shown,'' he explained, changing his gaze from Nick, to Blaine, to Kurt, ''that's why I wanted to go so badly today. They show each movie once.''

''Oh, okay,'' Nick nodded.

x-x-x-x-x

''I'm confused,'' Kurt said with scrunched brows, coming out from the auditorium.

To be honest, Blaine was disappointed. This was the first scary movie Kurt's seen in a movie theatre but his reaction wasn't the one he hoped it would be.

Kurt would be scared and ask to sit on Blaine's lap to keep him safe. That was the least Blaine hoped for.

The only times Kurt was scared were jump scares. And there weren't many of those. And even then he just jumped and laughed at himself _for_ jumping.

''I liked it,'' Nick shrugged.

''I'm so confused,'' Kurt continued whining.

''I understood that,'' Jeff spoke because it was obvious, ''Every five minutes you told me 'I don't understand' ''

''Because I _don't_ understand,'' Kurt replied.

''Honestly, me neither,'' Blaine agreed, ''You Nick?''

Jeff looked at Nick, hoping he wasn't the only one getting the film.

Nick shook his head very slowly, a shy smile on his face, ''Sorry Jeff.''

Jeff's face fell a little, ''Don't worry. The movie was good,'' Kurt reassured, ''Just...I don't understand.''

Jeff laughed 'cause that phrase was so getting on his nerves that he thought now the words were just missing and stopping to drop on his nerves. He was so used to the fact if he wouldn't spoil the idea to his friends, he would hear them every day for the rest of his life.

Spoil... If they've seen the movie, does it count that I spoil them the idea? Never mind.

''Okay, let me explain,'' Jeff gestures silence with his hands,'' If I speak a hundred percent honest, I don't understand myself,'' he laughed, ''But, how I take it is that the guys that guards that stand by the border or whatever, are the supporters and they let people in Chernobyl on purpose. Because, hell no, it wouldn't be allowed to go there if there still was even a bit of radiation still there, c'mon,'' Jeff rolled his eyes, ''So, the guards are allies with the scientists or whoever they were, and they let people in to feed the aliens...cannibals...zombies or whatever they were... those bold things.''

The boys nodded.

''So you heard how they spoke that she knows about those creatures and killed her. So how I see it is that the scientists get tourists there to feed the things and keep them alive. But don't let anyone escape because otherwise the world...police...whoever...would destroy them. Those creatures.''

Everyone looked at Jeff with wide eyes in silence.

''Dude, that's deep,'' Blaine spoke, grinning.

''My brain couldn't function something like that,'' Nick rubbed his temples.

''I see where your idea comes from,'' Kurt nodded, looking upwards still processing his friend's explanation, ''That kind of makes sense.''

They left the cinema, talking and deputing the movie.

''So Kurt,'' Jeff started, ''You like traveling?''

''I-I've never...actually been...anywhere before,'' Kurt looked down in embarrassment.

''Hey, it's okay,'' Nick reassured, ''I haven't been to many places too. I'm afraid of flying.''

''But what?'' Kurt asked Jeff.

''Want to visit Chernobyl?'' Jeff teased, nudging Kurt's side with his elbow. Kurt widened his eyes and shook his head, Blaine and Nick chuckling at the adorableness.

x-x-x-x-x

''Blaine! Blaine! Blaine! '' Kurt shook his boyfriend and jumped up and down on the couch he was sleeping on, ''Wake up! It's date time!''

''Ugh!'' Blaine rubbed his eyes, turning from his side to his back, ''I don't wanna.''

''You don't want our date?'' Kurt asked in a sarcastic sad voice.

''No, no,'' Blaine immediately sat up, wrapping his arms around Kurt, who was sitting on the other side ''I want to. I'm just so tired.''

''I understand,'' Kurt kissed him sweetly, ''We got home late.''

After leaving the cinema, they went to Starbucks. Kurt for the first time. He was a little embarrassed to live in LA his whole life but actually experiencing people's every day for the first time. Starbucks was a ritual for some people, though for Kurt, it was his first time and he got so excited like a baby getting his candy.

He ordered a Caramel Mocchiato and swore to Blaine, he wouldn't get anything else.

Blaine just smiled but knew what drink Kurt would like and would surprise him some other day.

They walked around and came across to the big fountain.

Kurt adored how it looked. It was already late in the evening so everything was lit up. Fairy lights were tangled in trees' branches, the houses and stores had different light settings and colors. The buildings gave the place such a unique view, Kurt just felt weird how they didn't have to pay to look at it.

The fountain was just amazing. It changed it's spurt setting time to time as well as the lights and Kurt had to admit, he liked the boring, classy golden/yellow lights the most.

Jeff was the first to manage to get his she's off to poke a little toe in the water and walk along the edge but it all turned to them all being drenched head to toe.

''Why are you sleeping on the couch anyway?'' Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled with closed eyes at the slight concern in Kurt's voice. ''I came home, talked to Rachel and the second she got up to get to her room, I passed out,'' Blaine spoke, his cheek resting on Kurt's shoulder,'' I'm sorry. I probably look like a mess.''

''No, it's okay,'' Kurt rubbed his shoulder, ''You never look bad.''

Blaine smiled, ''Um...Why are you wearing all white?'' Blaine gestured to Kurt's outfit.

''Well...It's a part of the date,'' he clarified, ''You can change all white too because that way it will be more fun.''

''Oh...'' Blaine thought for a moment but suddenly Kurt pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around Blaine's eyes, making sure he doesn't see anything.

''Don't panic,'' Kurt laughed when Blaine started backing up like if he had placed a paper bag on a cat's head, ''I will take it off in a sec.''

Kurt helped Blaine stand up and took him to the yard.

Blaine didn't like being blind but enjoyed the mystery in this action. He couldn't wait to see what Kurt had prepared him.

Maybe he had set up the hot tub, maybe he had set up another picnic, 'cause that went hot, maybe-

''Twister?'' Blaine asked confused when Kurt removed his scarf.

''Yes but not any regular Twister...'' Kurt said in a sing song voice, ''Rachel!''

Rachel ran out with four buckets of paint. Actual _fucking_ paint.

Blaine smiled widely. He understood where this was going.

''Now go change,'' Kurt ordered, ''if you want to of course.''

Blaine nodded and quickly got upstairs to change. He removed his house clothes and put on a white t-shirt and white shorts.

When he got back to the yard, the paint was already spilled on it's colored circles, and his sister and Kurt were giggling, setting up the spinning board.

At first the game was no big deal. They were both at different sides but after that got a little un-interesting, Rachel announced a change of rules. The next time you place your palm or foot somewhere it has to be a circle that's the less smeared. This would make it a lot more fun. And dirty. And hard.

Blaine twisted his left palm red and the less smeared red circle was way over past Kurt who was on the left side.

This position make them tangle legs and when Blaine placed his hand down he slipped and tripped them both down, Kurt's face landing on a huge pile of unsmeared yellow paint.

Rachel bursted out laughing and Blaine tried to hold back his own laughter. And failed.

Kurt's expression was priceless. He scrunched his eyes closed, mouth falling open, letting out a weird, loud animalistic sound.

''This is your fault,'' Kurt cried. He wasn't mad of course. But his _face_...

''Technically, it's Rachel's fault,'' Blaine said managing to calm down his laughter, ''She changed the rules. I was only obeying them.''

''Excuses,'' Kurt murmured through narrowed eyes.

Blaine slowly lowered his hand, gathering a fist of blue paint in his hand and throwing it a Kurt. The paint dissolved all over the back of his white shirt and Rachel gasped. _Oh no..._

''oh no you didn't,'' Kurt scrunched his lips, Blaine already getting up and running.

Kurt took a handful of green paint and threw it at Blaine. It didn't land where he aimed but it was satisfying enough.

''No! My hair!'' Blaine laughed, shaking his head, the paint splitting in all directions, as well as on Rachel's yellow dress.

''Ugh,'' Rachel closed her eyes. She should've went inside when she got the chance. Oh well.

Blaine knew that now there were two people after him so he ran again and slipped on the Twister carpet, landing on his butt. Kurt was worried at first but started laughing when Blaine just laid down. He gave up, waiting for whatever was coming.

Rachel pointed up a finger at Kurt, gesturing him to wait. She slowly walked over to her brother and kneeled down.

Blaine shut his eyes closed tightly. Rachel dipped one finger in blue paint drawing _something_ on Blaine's forehead.

Rachel got up and went to Kurt giggling. Kurt didn't see what she drew yet but giggled because Rachel was giggling.

Blaine opened his eyes and looked around. _Was that really it?_

He stood up and went to were Kurt and Rachel were standing, bursting out laughing at Blaine's forehead.

Blaine scrunched his brows in confusion.

''Honey,'' Kurt couldn't stop giggling, ''You have _something_ on your face.''

Blaine turned to the house, seeing his reflection in the big windows.

He chuckled himself seeing a _penis_ drawn on his forehead. How surprising. People _didn't _do that all the time.

He turned to his sister, ''You dick-head!'' Blaine shook his head.

''No, _you're_ a dick-head,'' Rachel laughed again.

''Literally,'' Kurt added silently.

''Rachel, get out!'' Blaine demanded, smiling.

Rachel kissed Kurt on the cheek and tip-toed inside.

''Don't worry,'' Kurt finally managed to get his breathing to normal, ''You're still handsome.''

Blaine wiggled his eyebrows in acknowledgement, ''We should shower,'' Blaine suggested, placing a hand on Kurt's ass, pulling him closer.

They shared a passionate kiss, not hesitating to let their tongues twirl together.

Kurt giggled and pulled away, ''Nu-uh,'' he shook his head.

Blaine furrowed his brows and tilted his head to the side.

''My part is not over yet,'' Kurt told him and wiggled out of Blaine's embrace to get a big box from one of the outdoor lounge chairs.

He placed the box in front of Blaine and opened it, revealing a dozen of little, water filled balloons.

''Kurt, this is ridiculous,'' he couldn't help the smile creeping on his face slowly. He had the most adorable boyfriend ever.

''You can not play if you don't want to,'' Kurt said taking one balloon, tossing it from one hand to the other, ''Just let me have a little fun.''

Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded, standing still. Kurt backed up and tossed the balloon at Blaine not too strongly, not wanting to hurt the handsome man.

''Oh my god,'' Blaine quickly took off his t-shirt when the balloon exploded on him, ''this is _so_ fucking _cold_!''

Kurt giggled and nodded, ''I placed ice in there but just so we don't get injured, I let them while we played Twister.''

Blaine exhaled through his nose and quickly grabbed a balloon, throwing it. It landed on Kurt's hip, exploding, getting his white pants wet. Kurt squirmed, ''this is cold indeed.''

Blaine hummed in agreement, ''I promise to cuddle later.''

Kurt smiled and walked over to Blaine, wrapping his hands around the boy's waist, Blaine doing the same.

Kurt enjoyed the warmness coming from Blaine's naked chest, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his boyfriend neck, kissing there lightly.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, loving that they were chest to chest.

How could Kurt go from adorable to so sexy? He was sure if the water wasn't so cold, he'd have a little problem in his pants.

x-x-x-x-x

After being in eachothers embrace for full ten minutes and still not wanting to let eachother go, they managed to get inside.

Rachel was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine. She could admit, she didn't want to go away from their date but knew she was the third wheel.

She picked the spot on the couch right opposite the window. She felt guilty for disturbing their privacy, even if both men didn't notice, she couldn't help but glance up from her Seventeen magazine to look at how her brother was happy.

When they opened the glass door, Blaine pointed her a knowing look and Rachel blushed. Caught. When Kurt passed her, she rolled her eyes at the big, blue hand stain on Kurt's white jeans' butt.

They took individual showers and got dressed in other clothes.

When Blaine thought about it, he was, for some reason, expecting for Kurt to plan something hot and sexy for their date. Blaine only now realised, his part of the date was equally as comical.

Kurt was a little confused when Blaine told him to get in the car to drive somewhere. He hoped it wouldn't be a restaurant because he was exhausted and wasn't dressed for the occasion.

They stopped at Target and Kurt looked at Blaine totally confused.

''I'm sorry this may be super-uber confusing, but can you please wait for me in the car?'' Blaine asked.

''Sure, no problem,'' Kurt nodded. This was unexpected. And weird. What could Blaine possibly do at Target.

Kurt left the radio on so he wouldn't be bored. He sang along to the songs he knew and examined people that kept passing by.

He couldn't deny that LA was gorgeous. Even if he was sitting in a car in front of a Target, the sunset was stunning.

Blaine got back in the car with a box, not as big as the water balloon one, and placed it in the backseat.

''I'm sorry,'' Blaine apologized again, ''I know I could've let you stay home but I know how Rachel may be obnoxious sometimes.''

''It's okay Blaine, don't over-think this,'' Kurt chuckled, ''Were going back home?''

Blaine nodded and started the car.

x-x-x-x-x

''Oh my god, Blaine,'' Kurt gasped when they got back home, ''This is...this is...''

He was speechless.

The pool was lit up, making the water look stunning sky blue. Candles were lit up all over the ground by the pool and on the coffee tables by the lounge chairs. Anderson's mansion was on a hill, the sun was setting and it looked like it was a beautiful scenery from a cheesy romance movie. A sight like this wasn't impossible after all.

A little white rag was laid on the ground by one of the pool's edges, two glasses and a white wine on it.

''Blaine... this is amazing,'' Blaine wrapped one hand around Kurt, holding the box in he other, ''I love it.''

Blaine set down the box and took Kurt by his hand, taking him upstairs to the guest bathroom. He came back with a pair of swim shorts, exiting the bathroom to change himself. They met downstairs.

''What's in the box?'' Kurt asked, ''If I'm allowed to know.''

Blaine took the box and opened in, showing it to Kurt. It was full of...

Glowsticks?

''What are you going to do with those?''

Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he went to the pool and threw all the glowsticks inside.

Kurt was really confused for a moment but after a moment, when the glowsticks swam around, he actually saw how cool it looked.

It was getting darker and darker outside and the glowsticks in the water looked astounding.

Blaine gestured a hand for Kurt to take. They both wrapped their bodies together, jumping into the pool as a double cannonball.

They chased eachother around the pool, playing, occasionally drinking wine and simply enjoying the company.

Kurt swam to Blaine, taking him in an tight embrace again, ''Thank you, Blaine.''

Blaine caressed Kurt's hair and cheeks, ''You can't believe how important you are to me, Kurt,'' Blaine said, his voice low.

''You mean so much to me, Blaine,'' Kurt said his own words, running his hands upwards, over Blaine's torso.

Blaine gently pushed them both to the side of the pool, leaning Kurt against it.

They pressed their lips together tenderly, showing all of the words that couldn't be said.

When just gentle brushes of lips wasn't enough, Blaine ran his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt didn't hesitate for a second, allowing Blaine's tongue to explore him.

Blaine loved how Kurt tasted. Of the white wine and something so unique. So Kurt. He couldn't get enough.

They kept kissing passionately, sucking and biting on eachother's lips.

Kurt turned his head to the side, wanting to take a quick breath and Blaine switched from Kurt's mouth to jaw, to neck.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine shoulders, squeezing tighly from the pleasure when Blaine ran his tongue over his pulse point.

Kurt moaned and Blaine let out a satisfied growl, pressing his body into Kurt's by the pool wall. Kurt could feel the forming erection on Blaine and his eyes snapped open.

''Blaine, please, stop,'' he whispered.

The words hit Blaine in the head like a brick and he immediately backed off, walking on the other side of the pool.

''I'm sorry, Kurt,'' Blaine looked mostly worried but disappointed, ''You're just...so irresistible...I'm sorry.''

Kurt shook his head. He didn't know why he always pushed Blaine away.

He wanted it so badly yet he was so scared. Blaine was obviously experienced. What if he wasn't good enough. He knew doing _it _meant a lot to Blaine and if he'd screw it up, he'd lose him.

''Blaine...I-I..I'm sorry,'' Kurt sobbed, his words coming out hazy and silent, ''I'm such a-''

''Don't even finish that sentence,'' Blaine came back closer, taking Kurt's head in his hands, ''I should be the one apologizing. I'm rushing you.''

''No, you're not-''

''Kurt! Just... be honest with me. You're not ready,'' the words pained Blaine a little, ''But it's okay. I want you to want me as much as I want you.''

_Wow that was a lot of want's_

''I do, Blaine, I swear-''

''Don't, ''Blaine smiled, wiping the few tears off Kurt's cheeks, ''I'll wait for you forever.''

Kurt smiled, falling in love with Blaine even more. He leaned in and kissed Blaine.

''You won't have to wait forever,'' Kurt caressed Blaine's shoulder, looking him in the eyes, ''I promise.''

x-x-x-x-x

I hope you enjoyed.

I feel like I've been wanting to write the dinner for like 3 chapters but always something else comes up.

I promise for realz, the next chapter will be the dinner with the Andersons.

(Hope to wake up to reviews. Pretty please!)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi.

This is the longest chapter yet and it's for the long waiting. I'm studying hard for the exams. Tomorrow, I have an English exam. Wish me luck. *crosses fingers*

*Happy 24th birthday to our lovely Chris Colfer!

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

No specific warning on this. Just the regular. Bit of smut and language.

Enjoyyy!

**Chapter 9**

Friday.

It was Friday. Today.

Kurt was sitting on his living room couch, looking out the window. He could be getting ready by now but he just couldn't bring himself to start doing anything.

Though, what was he supposed to do? What was he supposed to wear? How to style his hair? What to bring?

Thoughts were swimming around his head, hurting his temples, like if they were the red cape for the bull.

_Please, help me someone!_

''Kurt, stop!'' Tina came in the room and calmly ordered her best friend, ''Please, just...relax, It will be fine.''

_Why is she trying to reassure me? Does she believe everything will be a disaster? Will his parents really hate me?_

Kurt furrowed his brows and slightly pouted, looking down at his trembling hands.

''Kurt!'' Tina said louder. She kneeled in front of him and took his shaky palms in hers, ''Kurt, listen to me!''

Kurt looked up, searching her face.

''I know you probably think that if the dinner will go badly, your relationship with Blaine will be over. Am I correct?''

Kurt sadly grinned and shrugged.

''Well then, you should know that I have experience in this and I will tell you how my dinner with Mike's parents went.''

_Oh no._

''I first met his parents last winter,'' Tina rubbed Kurt's knee with one hand, ''We visited them before Christmas and well...if I can tell you honestly...it went horrible.''

Kurt's eyes widened.

_Why is she telling me this?!_

''His parents asked me about my future plans and...Mike's dancing came up...and well, you know how they are about that. Mike's father was furious. The whole night continued with them just arguing. Though, me and Mrs. Chan stayed out of it.''

Kurt just kept making sour faces, looking at Tina, waiting for her to say the point of this.

''But,'' she continued in a happier tone, ''After talking for a long while, Mr. Chan agreed to see Mike. To see him perform.''

Kurt saw where this was going.

''I know it sounds like it ended like in a cheesy family comedy-with a happy ending...it did, Kurt. That can happen in real life.''

Kurt smiled and nodded, words still stuck somewhere.

''Mr. Chan still wanted Mike to be a doctor but agreed to let him go to a dance related college if he pays himself. Mrs. Chan tried to disagree but after explained himself, even I understood why that was better. Mike's father gave him a chance to get independent.''

''Like I don't have enough independence...'' Kurt said sarcastically.

''We're talking about Mike here, Kurtie,'' Tina laughed, ''I know the dinner may go wrong but I'm a hundred per cent sure; that won't be the reason you'll break up.''

Kurt smiled and hugged Tina, ''Thank you. I don't know if that's an advice because I learned nothing but the fact that Mike's paying for his own college, but it made my hands stop shaking. So thank you.''

''Uhh...''Tina looked at the wall opposite her, still hugging Kurt, confused, ''You're welcome.''

''I don't know why but...before today, I didn't really care,'' Kurt said shrugging, ''but now, I just really feel anxious. I want them to like me.''

''I understand,'' Tina rubbed Kurt's shoulders, ''Come. Let's get ready. I'll help you.''

Kurt ended up wearing a very simple outfit; white dress shirt, black jeans that weren't very tight but still were accenting the benefits of his slim legs, a black tie, a black vest and black Dr. Martens.

Kurt ran up to the door when it rang. He opened up and smiled when he saw Blaine's face.

''Hello, beautiful,'' Blaine greeted and leaned in to quickly kiss Kurt, ''You look divine.''

''Thank you. You look great yourself,'' Kurt said looking at Blaine head to toe. Never could get enough.

''These are for you,'' Blaine sad as they sat in the car. He leaned back to the back seat and grabbed white tulips, handing them to his boyfriend.

''Oh, Blaine! You didn't have to get me anything,'' he sniffed the flowers, ''Why did you get me a gift?''

''Because, it's fair,'' Blaine grinned, ''You deserve it. I don't have to do anything like this.''

Kurt flinched and his eyes saddened.

Oh shit.

''Kurt, I'm so sorry,'' Blaine turned to him, gently tilting his chin to get Kurt to look at him, ''I didn't mean it that way, Please... I'm sorry. I'm an idiot.''

Kurt fought back a tear, ''It's okay. You're right. You won't. At least there's one positive side to it.''

''Kurt... I feel so bad,'' he took Kurt's hand in his.

''Blaine, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it like that,'' Kurt caressed Blaine's bicep, ''Let's just get going.''

x-x-x-x-x

Oh, no. Not that gardener again.

Rachel sighed as she drove her red Fiat 500 into the driveway of her house, stopping right in front of him. Finn stopped plucking weeds and stood up, taking off his hat to greet the lady who just arrived.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the gesture and got out.

''Good day, miss,'' the gardener bowed a little, keeping his eyes on the girl.

''Yes, very,'' she crossed her arms over her chest, ''why do we even need a gardener? Like seriously. We don't even have a garden. There's just plants around the house and I'm sure they can grow themselves.''

''You're wrong, miss,'' Finn fluttered his finger, ''There are some plants that need love. I hope you learn biology at school. I'm sure they teach you about garden plants.''

Rachel blushed at her lack of knowledge about biology but quickly got back to her bitchy tone, ''I'm not about to go and work as a gardener like you. I'm going to be a star,'' Rachel waved her hands in the air and looked up at the sky.

She was sure, she would leave LA after finishing school and go to New York to start a new life and be independent. She would get her roles at shows as 'Funny Girl' and 'I Can Get It For You Wholesale' just like her idol Barbra Streisand. She would be awarded for Tony's and afterwards, she would focus on her family.

Finn just slowly nodded and looked at Rachel with a confused expression. She was just looking at the sky, smiling and mouthing 'thank you's.

''Well, good luck,'' Finn snapped Rachel out from her day dream, ''But some people must work for other's gardens. In the place for little, lazy missys like you, who are too obsessed with themselves to notice how beautiful the nature is. I have to say, from my years of experience, I've never seen more healthy, stunning roses like your's.''

''Oh,'' Rachel nodded. She really never noticed the flowers, ''I guess I must be flattered. Someone's enjoying their job. And I'm not obsessed with myself. That's ridiculous.''

''Mhmm. Maybe, if you have a free minute, I can show and intoduce you to some plants,'' Finn offered.

I'd love to.

''We'll see,'' Rachel held her chin higher, ''I'm a very busy person. Even if I'm young.''

Finn nodded.

''Oh, shit!'' Finn yelled bringing his hands up in the air.

Rachel jumped and flinched backwards.

''My roses,'' Finn ran to the front of Rachel's car and kneeled, ''You should re-take your driving test. They should take away your licence.''

''Why are you so angry?''

''You ruined my roses,'' Finn stomped his feet but grinned, ''You were distracted. I understand.''

''What are you talking about?'' Rachel turned her head to the side and furrowed her brows.

''I mean... I can't blame you. I would've been distracted myself. I bought this new tank top and you were just drooling over my toned arms.''

''What?'' Rachel asked amused, ''No, I did not. You-you just sowed them so close to the driveway...It's not my fault.''

Finn chuckled, ''You're blushing, miss.''

Rachel looked down to hide her blush.

_Rachel, why do you always embarrass yourself in front of him?!_

''Go, miss,'' Finn smiled and pointed to the front door, ''Your mother is looking for you. The dinner starts soon.''

x-x-x-x-x

''Don't worry, Kurt. I'm sure it will be fine,'' Blaine tried to brighten up Kurt's mood, when they were walking up to the front door of Blaine's house.

''Good day, gentleman,'' Finn greeted them.

''Hi,'' Kurt returned the greeting.

''What's up with the roses by the driveway?'' Blaine asked, pointing his head to the destroyed flowers.

''Mr. Blaine, I hope you aren't mad,'' Finn said worriedly, ''Not that it's my fault, though,'' he mumbled.

''No, I'm not mad. And call me Blaine. But, uh... What happened?''

''Your clumsy sister drove her car too close...''

Kurt giggled and that made Blaine smile, ''Oh... I'll tell her to retake her drivers test.''

''I told miss the same thing,'' Kurt burst out laughing and both other looked at Kurt and grinned.

''Thank you...uhh..'' Kurt stopped laughing to say thanks, but realised he didn't know the gardener.

''I'm Finn Hudson. Thank you for what?'' Finn asked confused.

''For making my mood better. Laughing is proven to relieve stress. So, thank you. I'm Kurt.''

Finn smiled, ''You're welcome then. My pleasure to make someone's day better. And Kurt is a nice name.''

''Thank you, again. See you later, Finn,'' Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine's and they walked to the front door.

Blaine, being the gentleman he is, opened the door for Kurt.

Kurt had been in Blaine's house a few times but it never failed to fascinate him. From the first time he saw Blaine, he knew he probably lived nicely. But still... seeing a home so wonderful, modern and clean just made him want to take off his shoes before stepping in any rooms and just stare. There were so many little details of architecture. For example, the first room coming in, the passageway, was all white but the lines against the ceiling were adorned with golden, baroque style moldings. He's only been in the living room and bathroom so he was excited to see the kitchen.

''Kurtie!'' someone pushed Blaine aside and attacked Kurt with the tightest hug.

''Hello, Rachel,'' Kurt smiled when he understood what was happening and patted her back.

''When did that happen?'' Blaine asked pointing his finger from Kurt to his sister.

''Well, we've been having some breakfast, lunches and brunches together, we text eachother before we go to sleep-''

''That's why you always lack to respond to me,'' Blaine chuckled and looked at Kurt who just shrugged.

''Anyways, we're like best friends now,'' Rachel explained, clasping her hands together enthusiastically.

''That's good...I think.''

''Come, Kurt,'' Rachel took him by the elbow and brought him to a room he's never been before. The dining room.

At first, Kurt even didn't notice it was a dining room. The first thing he saw were the big sofa along the wall with a huge painting above it.

''Sit down, beautiful,'' Blaine said.

Kurt looked at the table.

Wow.

It was amazing. It was a tall, light wood table with light brown, puffy chairs that looked _oh yeah_ comfortable. They were more like arm chairs. Chairs for a living room.

He awkwardly sat down and looked around. There were windows from the ceiling to the floor, which made him admire the beautiful garden. At the moment, the sun was beginning to settle and it made roses and jasmin bushes look like from a fairytale.

The walls were all white, except for the ones that led to the kitchen. Those were made from a dark grey brick, that complimented the colours of the decor.

Above him, a big chandelier was hanging. The little crystals on it were swinging, creating little rainbow reflections on the table.

All of it was stunning. But that's the point.

He felt like he didn't belong here. He wasn't from this world. He wasn't-

Kurt stopped worrying when he felt a warm, loving hand intertwine with his. A beautiful smile was in front of him when he turned his head, assuring him that's everything was good.

It felt like it was a dream.

Just when he wanted to lean in, he heard steps coming from the kitchen.

''Blaine, can you please come help?'' Rachel asked, blushing when she noticed that she probably disturbed something.

''Sure,'' he looked at Kurt questionably and he nodded. He wouldn't stay alone.

''Oh, hi, Kurt,'' Elizabeth greeted. She was wearing a feminine, pink apron and she was taking something out of the oven.

''Hello, Mrs. Anderson.''

''Call me Elizabeth, please,'' she smiled at him. ''Could you boys please help me with the dishes?''

Both of them nodded and went to set up the table.

''James will arrive a little late, so I think we can start,'' Elizabeth proposed when they were all seated.

Elizabeth had prepared a lasagna. A very simple but enjoyable meal.

They ate for a few minutes in an awkward silence until Rachel finally spoke.

''So, Kurt. When can I finally meet Tina?''

''Tina? Oh, we can hang out after the first stage of Palace. When we get back,'' Kurt responded, thankful for the break of silence.

''Who's Tina?'' Elizabeth asked.

''She's my roommate,'' Kurt explained,'' She's like my sister. We grew up together at the orphanage. We're very close.''

''We met at the mall once and she was very nice,'' Rachel continued, ''She's like Kurt's family. Oh, she's Tina from Cantare, mom.''

''Oh, Tina? Yes, she's a nice girl,'' she smiled, ''Kurt...so you're the friend she was talking about before the audition.''

''Umm... I think so,'' Kurt felt awkward,'' I think that's me.''

Blaine sensed how tense Kurt felt, so he placed him palm on his boyfriend's thigh.

They continued their talking, sharing little stories to get to know one antoher.

Blaine told his mother how they met, how they became friends. How nervous he was to ask Kurt to be his boyfriend.

Elizabeth listened happly. She's never seen her son so happy.

But she no matter how much she tried, he couldn't forget about Heidi. Her son was engaged. As a honest, fair person, she shouldn't support their relationship. But she loved Blaine too much. She saw his expressions whenever he was with Heidi. They enjoyed eachother's company, but only as friends. Seeing her step-son so joyful made her heart swell.

Everyone at the table heard the front door opening and they looked at the door to see Jame's arrving.

''Sorry I'm late,'' he hurried inside and placed his briefcase on one of the sofas by the wall.

He hurried to the table, kissed his wife on the cheek and sat down next to her.

''Hello, Kurt,'' James greeted, smiling at Kurt, ''It's nice to finally meet you. I have to say... Blaine's got good taste.''

Kurt blushed, ''Thank you . It's nice to meet you, too.''

James swiped his hand, ''Oh, call me James. There's no need for being fancy here. If you're related to Blaine, you're related to us. You're always welcome here.''

The next hour passed by very quickly. They told their stories again. This time, Blaine hid his face under his arms, 'cause his father decided to tell embarrassing childhood sotries about him.

''Okay, Kurt. Tell me about you!'' James suggested, ''I want to know... for example, what are your plans.''

Kurt left a long breath at the question. There's so much.

''Well... Someday, I'd like to have something of my own. I'd like to be on the main role of a show. Or be a soloist. Have my own concerts. Something as an individual. It doesn't necessarily mean New York and Brodway, though. I would want to visit, but living there is just not for me. I've lived here since I remember myself and this is my home. ''

James nodded. To be honest, Kurt was very smart. Coming from the orphanage, he knew he wouldn't have the best education but for some reason, Kurt was life smart. If that made sense. Yes, it did.

''I'd like to get married. To have a nice, little house of my own. Maybe, have children.''

Blaine smiled. But he was a little angry at himself. They haven't talked about stuff like this. This was the first time he'd hear Kurt talk about his future vision. Because, really, Blaine didn't even have a dream. He would love to hear everything that Kurt wants. He wants to know where he wants to be, and be there with him. 'Cause now, Kurt was his dream. Only dream.

''To have a dog,'' Kurt chuckled, ''To have a cheesy, family movie life. With the garden, and the small, homey kitchen, and the backyard. Everything like that. That'd be perfect.''

James just kept smiling and nodding. He was surprised that Blaine took interest in someone like him. His son alway chose people from, let's say, not a good place. Like he was as a teenager. Rebels. Smokers. Drug users. Or someone random. Heidi was forsed on him and James still had this little ping of guilt from taking the freedom from Blaine by using force. From Blaine's side, it would've been a fictitious marriage.

''James, help me get the plates and let's get dessert,'' Elizabeth ran her hand down her husbands.

They both got up, gathered the plates and went to the kitchen.

Elizabeth placed the dishes in the sink and leaned against the counter.

She left a long sigh, ''James...I think Kurt-''

''He's great. I like him,'' James smiled and leaned next to her wife, ''I think he's a perfect balance for my son.''

''I know but... don't you think something's fishy here?''

''What is that supposed to mean?'' James crossed his hands on his chest.

''I don't think Kurt's as perfect as he's acting. Think about it, James. If Kurt would be this perfect boy, do you really think he'd choose Blaine?''

''What?'' James was getting more and more confused by the second.

''Let's face it. Blaine's not a golden boy. He's a...zebra... I don't know. He has his white stripes and his black stripes. But I think there are more of the back ones.

I think Kurt is using Blaine's naivety to his advantage. He wants to get in our family. Marry Blaine and collect half of the family money. He comes from an orphanage for gods sake.''

James just kept his mouth open and didn't say anything. Where did this evil analyzing come from, ''Do you even hear yourself right now, Elizabeth?''

''Yes,'' She said firmly, ''This is not a joke. I think he's a player. He's using his innocence and beauty against Blaine. Like a spider catching a fly, James. I'm just being thoughtful here.''

''I completely disagree,'' James shook his head, ''Do you see how he looks at Blaine? How affective they act together? They care about eachother. I'm pretty sure they love one another.''

''Come on, James,'' she said louder, ''He can play any emotion he wants. He wants to maybe debut on theatre. He's an actor. A player. And please, they've been together for like a month. Love doesn't come that fast.''

''I don't know why you're acting like this. I'm just gonna get desert and return to out lovely guest,'' James said calmly and taking the dessert bowls, exited the kitchen.

Elizabeth sighed. Was she the only one who saw this? Kurt's a traitor. He saw how he looks at his house. Like a little girl coming into a candy store. Want's to lick and take everything.

He just came from the orphanage and joined Cantare. Got under her son's skin and now's playing with him. And Blaine's falling.

This is got to stop.

But she had to admit. Kurt was good.

He was a good actor, a good singer, a good dancer.

A good performer.

_Maybe, tease him a little._

x-x-x-x-x

''Kurt, I just remembered,'' Elizabeth started when they all sat at the table for dessert except for Rachel, ''I have a little campaign for Cantare. The thing is, we need posters. Posters with a good student on it. And I just thought, you're one of the best performers, you could come audition as the model.''

Kurt slowly looked down at his half empty bowl of his Pavlova cake, ''I'm flattered for this opportunity. I just... don't really think I'm a model. I-I wouldn't be good.''

_That's weird_. Elizabeth furrowed her eyesbrows. _He doesn't jump in the spot of fame immediately._

''I could come. I would try but I really don't think I'd want myself as the face of AAMI,'' Kurt slowly shook his head but didn't refuse, trying to be polite, ''There's so many good artists there. With model faces. I'd love to try, but just for fun I guess.''

_Aha. Probably tried to show his generosity by 'offering' the place for others but agreeing at the end. Hah. Just look at Blaine. He's looking at Kurt with heart eyes. This is ridiculous._

''Okay, I placed the covers on your bed, Blaine,'' Rachel ran into the room a little breathless.

''What covers?'' Elizabeth asked.

''Kurt is staying tonight,'' Blaine said firmly.

''I allowed Kurt to stay the night,'' James said looking Elizabeth in the eyes.

Elizabeth frowned and narrowed her eyes at Blaine but didn't say anything.

''If there's a problem, I can just-'' Kurt started quietly.

''No. You're staying.'' Blaine said firmly, making his grasp on Kurt's hand under the table tighter.

''It's absolutely fine,'' James shrugged and smiled at Kurt. He was so nice, ''I'm sure it'll be a lot more easy to wake Blaine up tomorrow for the competition if you're here. It's like a compromise. Not that I wouldn't allow it any other day.''

''Thank you sir-James,'' Kurt smiled and stood up after Blaine nudged him.

James just nodded.

x-x-x-x-x

It was the first time Kurt saw Blaine's room. All he could say; it was different.

It was different from the whole house's decor and furniture. And it didn't look like someone's personal room. The only evidence that someone lived in this room was the full closed, the guitar in the corner and the few photos.

And the mess.

Blaine obviously didn't let the maid in.

The walls of the bedroom were painted maroon. The furniture was all black. The floor was covered in dark wood. The light was very dim.

The bed was very simple and the bedding was all white. Opposite the bed was a table with a laptop on it and many papers, notebooks and writing tools. He had windows from ceiling to ground just like the whole house, embellished with a white, flowy curtain.

There were nightstands on both sides of the bed, with lamps and many other things on it.

He looked at Blaine, who nodded. Kurt slowly entered the room while Blaine just leaned against the door and watched him.

He slowly walked to the bed and ran his hand over it. It was very soft and fluffy.

He sat down and almost moaned at how comfortable it was. No wonder why Blaine couldn't get up in the mornings.

Kurt looked at the nightstand and saw a picture frame. He picked it up gently and looked at the picture.

It was Blaine with a little child. A baby.

Kurt smiled. The photo was adorable. The baby was laughing and pulling one of Blaine's curls. Blaine's face was scrunched in pain but he was still smiling.

''Who's this?'' Kurt asked not looking away from the photography.

Blaine walked towards the bed and sat down next to him.

''That's my nephew. My brother's son,'' Blaine smiled looking at the photo, ''His name is Saul.''

''Saul?'' Kurt smiled widely, ''That's a...unusual name.''

''Well...I'd say Cooper is one unusual person. The meaning behind the name is 'prayed for','' Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's back, ''Cooper and his wife really wanted a baby. He was very welcome. He was waited for.''

''That's amazing. I'm happy for them,'' Kurt couldn't get the smile off his face. Saul was the cutest baby, ''How old is he?''

''He's three now. He'll turn four in about five months. I haven't seen him in a long time.''

''Where does your brother live? Doesn't he live in LA?''

''No,'' he shook his head sadly, ''He returned to Florida after he turned eighteen. He visits us sometimes but very rarely. He promised to bring Saul for his fourth birthday, though.''

''Aww, now you got me all excited,'' Kurt pouted.

Blaine smirked at the double meaning of the phrase but didn't say anything.

''We could visit them if we get to the second stage of Palace. It's in Florida,'' Blaine smiled when Kurt's eyes slowly widened.

''Oh my god, Blaine,'' he bounced up and down on the mattress, ''Now there's even more reasons we need to win tomorrow.''

''They'd love you, Kurt. They're nice people.''

''I can't wait. Saul's so cute,'' Kurt stood up and looked at the extra covers and pillows Rachel brought him.

''Where will I sleep?'' he asked.

''You'll sleep with me.''

_That tone again._

''But Rachel-''

''I don't care. I want you to sleep in my bed,'' Blaine said firmly, ''Of course if you don't want to, I can sleep on the couch and you can have the bed.''

''No, no. If anyone's sleeping on the couch, it's me. I'm the intruder,'' Kurt shook his head, ''And I want to sleep in the bed with you, just...I don't want to disobey your parents.''

''The only one you have to obey for is me,'' Blaine said seriously. He stood up from his bed and walked over to Kurt, taking his hand, ''You're _my_ boyfriend. You listen to me.''

''Okay, then,'' Kurt said soflty, blushing from Blaine's closeness. They vere just a few inches apart, ''I guess we won't need the extra blankets.''

Just when Blaine wanted to connect their lips, Kurt moves away to get the extra blankets and pillows off the bed. Blaine just smirked to himself. _Tease._

Kurt tossed the bedding to one of the corners of the room and jumped into the bed, now looking at the ceiling.

Blaine joined him.

''We'll go somewhere when we finish the first stage of Palace,'' Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt layed in silence and looked around, confused, ''What do you mean?''

''After we come back, I'll take you on a little vacation,'' Blaine informed him, ''I'm not telling you where, though. It'll be a surprise.''

''Blaine... I've never been out of LA. I-I-'' Kurt was stuttering.

He never was a fan of airplanes. Or boats. Or anything else. He knew if they'd win the first stage, he'd have to go to Florida. By a plane. He was excited, yes. But scared as well. Especially, if he didn't know where he was going.

''Don't stress, beautiful,'' Blaine turned to his side, to look at Kurt and caressed his cheek, ''It won't be far. And I'm sure, you'll like it there.''

Kurt nodded, closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He trusted Blaine.

''Can you sing for me, please?'' Kurt whispered.

''What do you want me to sing?'' Blaine whispered back.

Kurt opened his eyes and turned to his side to face Blaine, ''Take your guitar. Sing something for me, please. I've never heard you play.''

Blaine smiled and realised it was true. He got up and took his acoustic guitar and returned to the bed where his boyfriend was already sitting.

He strummed the chords for a moment, getting in the mood. He stopped and closed his eyes to search inside of him. What to play for Heaven?

He started strumming the chords in a nice pace. Not too fast, not too slow.

He looked at his hands, inhaled and looked at Kurt.

_every color in the world is in your eyes__  
__and everywhere you look you shine a light__  
__hollow as the night until I saw you__  
__I came back to life when I saw you___

_it doesn't matter if the stars forget us__  
__it doesn't matter if the world don't know our names__  
__it doesn't matter if they talk about us__  
__it doesn't matter cause we are in, we are in love__  
_

Kurt smiled the whole time. He didn't recognise the song but the lyrics were beautiful.

Blaine finished the song and slowly placed the guitar down. He turned to Kurt and captured his lips in a gentle kiss.

Kurt didn't hesitate to answer. He fisted his hands in Blaine's shirt and brought them down; Blaine laying on top of Kurt.

Kurt started to twirl Blaine's curls in his fingers with one hand, and tugged Blaine's shirt with the other.

Blaine stopped the kissing to examine Kurt's face. Know if he really wanted that. He saw how dark Kurt's eyes were. Full of desire and lust.

Blaine quickly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed to the side. He kept straddling Kurt, who examined the gorgeous man.

Kurt's breath hitched. Right there. The most amazing man above him.

His skin was tan, making him look even hotter. He didn't have very big muscles. Average, nicely toned muscles from boxing classes he had in school. Kurt honestly liked them like that better. There was little hair on his chest and Kurt never thought he liked it but on Blaine they looked just right. He allowed his gaze move south and he muted a moan that was threatening to come out at the sight. Blaine had a 'V'. And a little trail of hair was going from his navel, down into his pants. The hottest thing about men.

His nails itched to touch and caress, he looked at Blaine and he nodded. Kurt brought his hand up and glided it down his boyfriend's torso. He was warm and strong. Kurt quietly sighed and looked Blaine in the eyes. They were almost black. Kurt had seen them dark before but never so black.

As if he was hypnotised from Blaine's eyes, he moved his hand to Blaine's neck and crashed their lips together. Blaine moaned from the surprise and started tucking at Kurt's shirt. He didn't see Kurt resist, so he pulled away to pull the vest and shirt over Kurt's head.

Now it was his turn to examine.

Kurt was perfect. A milky, soft skin. There was no hair on his torso and that just made Blaine want to explore Kurt's body. To touch him, lick him everywhere. Worship his whole body.

''Blaine,'' Kurt blushed awkwardly, ''I'm getting a little self-conscious here.''

''Sorry,'' Blaine sad breathlessly, ''You're just so beautiful, Kurt. Perfect.''

Kurt smiled as Blaine leaned back to kiss him. He brought his hands to caress the milky skin, sliding his palms along the sides of Kurt's torso. Kurt moaned in Blaine's mouth and shivered at the gentle touch.

It got pretty heavy and it was hard to breathe. Blaine pulled off but didn't want to remove his mouth from Kurt's body. So, he trailed kisses down to his chin, to his neck and started sucking there.

Kurt gasped and closed his eyes. He knew; there will be a hickey. But he didn't care. It felt too good.

Kurt dug his nails in the small of Blaine's back, scratching lightly upwards. Blaine hummed in pleasure and rocked his hips.

Their erections met and Blaine removed his mouth from Kurt's pale neck to moan.

He catched the sight of Kurt. His mouth was open, his lips swollen, cherry red, eyes closed, a light blush on his cheeks.

A new wave of thrill shot through Blaine and he brought his mouth back to his boyfriend's neck and sucked harder, occasionally licking the now bruising skin.

''You're mine, Kurt,'' Blaine quietly growled.

Kurt didn't know if he should answer so he just moaned, turning his head to the side, baring his neck even more.

''Please, give yourself to me, beautiful,'' Blaine said in between marking Kurt's skin, ''Please, let me make you feel good. Let me devour you. You can't even imagine how much I want you.''

Kurt understood. He wanted Blaine too, but... it just didn't feel right now.

He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and lightly pushed him.

Blaine whined but backed up. He looked very disappointed and Kurt hated that. He liked Blaine so much. He cared about him and it make his heart itch that Blaine was disapponted. He didn't want Blaine to think he wasn't drooling over him. He got up and looked worriedly at Kurt, ''I'm sorry. I didn't want to push.''

Kurt sighed and sat up, ''I'm sorry. I always seems like I'm pushing you away.''

''Admit it, Kurt. I'm pushing you. You're not ready,'' Blaine told him, ''And I just keep pushing you.''

''You don't. Believe me, Blaine,'' Kurt crawled to the edge of the bed, ''I want this. Very much. I just want to make this special for us both.''

Blaine smiled and looked adoringly at Kurt. It was the first time Kurt would be intimate with someone and honestly, how could he not think about it. After stressful dinner, his parents and sister at home; this wasn't the perfect timing.

''I lov-like you Kurt. So much,'' Blaine took Kurt's head in his hands, ''Just know. I'll wait forever if I need to.''

Kurt smiled and melted into Blaine's embrace.

Kurt was sure. Blaine wouldn't take it much longer. Even if he said forever.

He'd have to consult Tina. Maybe.

x-x-x-x-x

I'm so nervous about this chapter. I desperately want to hear your thoughts. Please, review.

Imma go take a nap with the kitties now.

Song used: Cider Sky – We Are In Love


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After dinner, when everyone had gathered to their rooms, Elizabeth exited the bathroom after removing her makeup and taking a shower, entering her bedroom where James was already laying in the bed, reading a book.

She moisturised her hands and removed her robe, reveling an expensive, short, silk nightgown. She crawled under the covers and sighed.

''Why did you do that James?''

''Did what exactly?'' her husband questioned, not taking his eyes off the book.

''Why didn't you talk to me before you let Kurt stay the night?''

''Elizabeth... Blaine is a grown up now. He shouldn't even be asking these things,'' James shrugged, ''This is his house as well and he had the right to have his people over.''

''I don't like this,'' she crossed her hands over her chest, ''that boy just reeks of trouble.''

James closed his book, ''What's gotten into you? As I remember, you were the one who bragged about him when he joined Cantare. I thought you like him.''

''I can admit, he is talented and is a big gain for my choir. His voice is very rare and it's useful and unique. He's a nice boy...maybe,'' she explained, '' But I just don't think...he's not right.''

''Why are you saying these things?'' James picked up his voice a little, ''Don't you see how happy he makes my son?''

''That's the problem. I think he's acting.''

Her husband just looked at her in disbelief, ''Kurt is the nicest boy I've ever met,'' he said calmly and slowly, ''he's smart and kind. A very good young man.''

''_That's_ the thing, love,''Elizabeth turned to James, ''he's too nice to be true. Do you really think, such a nice boy like him...don't take me wrong here...would fall for Blaine? Blaine's...he's not..the first choice for an innocent, _perfect_ person, James. He's not even near Kurt. He's had his past, his bad habits...''

Elizabeth looked at her husband, waiting for a reply. When none came, she continued.

''I just think...Kurt is using him. And the faster we get him away, the better.''

''I can't believe you...'' James whispered, looking at the wall straight ahead.

''We have to separate them-''

'' '_We_' ... I'm not taking a part in this. I adore seeing my son so happy... I can't take that away from him. I can't believe you'd do such a thing.''

''He'll thank us..._m_e later,'' Elizabeth said surely, ''Believe me... I don't want to hurt Kurt. I just think... he's too nice to be real...''

When no reply came, she turned her night lamp off and went to sleep.

I'll do _something._

x-x-x-x-x

''GUYS! Guess what! I have the most amazing choir ever!'' Elizabeth came into the auditorium with the widest smile on her face. She was holding the first place trophy of the Palace first stage.

Everyone stopped their talking and cheered.

Jeff high fived Nick and both cheered.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek, who blushed.

Even though neither Kurt or he himself weren't the soloists, he was proud. This was Kurt's first competition and he did great. No fainting and no puking.

_And no other guys flirting with him._

It wasn't the biggest trophy. It was the size that you could easily hold with one hand. It had a flat base, a bright blue cylinder on it and a big golden note on top.

''I'm so proud of you guys. I know I had the speech after the competition already but you can never have too many good words for such a good job,'' Elizabeth walked to the center of the stage, ''And you deserve it all. And no matter how many years in a row we win this, it's always so touching for me, as the creator and teacher of this, to see you guys so happy and joyful with your achievements.''

The competition took place here, in LA. The auditorium there was beautiful. At least that's what Kurt could remember. The performances went by quickly and he didn't have time to look around the big room. He was too busy remembering the words and choreography. The first song they performed was Somewhere Only We Know and afterwards they could hear the younger generation enjoying it. And the second song was You Can't Always Get What You Want. That made the elderly and the judges smile. Perfect combination and strategy.

They had a pretty strong competition, though. _But not strong enough._

California received the first place, Iowa the second and Louisana the third.

But that's only the first three from North America. There's still seven more and ten more from South America.

Next stop; Florida. 'Palace' second stage.

''But now, I have to introduce you to someone,'' Elizabeth said while placing the trophy on the shelf, next to the several similar, above huge, previous years' first place trophies, ''As I said, I have to go out of LA for a couple of days and I have to give my trust to a substitute. This,'' Elizabeth stretched her hands to the side, gesturing the young woman to come out from the backstage, ''is Amy Stevens. She'll be your teacher for a few days.''

The woman came out, skipping and waved to the students. She stopped next to Elizabeth.

Nick gasped as he saw the new teacher. Jeff jumped and looked at his friend. He couldn't help but feel sad. Feelings for Nick have been growing within time but he never showed any attention. He didn't know Nick enough. Even if they've known eachother for years.

She was beautiful. Her face was short and wide. She had big, green eyes complimented by thin, dark brows. Her curly, red locks were made in a half up-do, showing her great cheekbones. She had a very pale skin but it suited her. It complemented her face features and hair color.

She was wearing a very classic outfit; a dark grey pencil skirt that stretched until her knees, she had a white blouse that was neatly tucked into the skirt, finishing off with black pumps.

She couldn't be older than 25.

''I have to go now, though,'' Elizabeth clapped her hands, ''Amy will take over for me and I'll let her introduce herself to you.''

Elizabeth waved and exited the door, swinging her tote over her shoulder.

''Hello. As Elizabeth already said, my name is Amy Stevens,'' she clasped her hands together, looking all around the auditorium, examining the students, ''I have some experience in performing and teaching but I will only be singing with you. I will only try to prevent your voices form rusting, not giving you assignments or preparing you for the next stage.''

Amy told about herself a little more and Nick couldn't help but be fascinated. She was gorgeous, smart and she had a great voice. It was soft but firm at the same time. Very fine and subtle.

''Jeff,'' Nick said breathlessly, ''I have to take a chance. Only now I realised; I've been single for way too long. This is a great opportunity.''

''Nick,'' Jeff whispered with a warning tone, ''falling in a relationship with a teacher is very dangerous. Not to mention illegal.''

''I know Jeff. But think about it. I can start knowing her now and when Elizabeth gets back, she won't be our lecturer anymore. It'll be fine,'' he swiped his hand, ''I have to use the restroom.''

_Oh, I can help you there_. Jeff wanted to embarrass Nick so badly. Not in a bad way, though. Just for a little laugh.

Jeff stood up, ''Miss Stevens? May my friend here, Nick Duval, use the restroom, please? He needs to poop.''

''Oh, err,'' Amy blushed, ''y-yeah, sure. Just try not to t-take too long, please, Mr. Duval.''

Nick face palmed but got up, shooting draggers with his eyes to giggling Kurt and Blaine.

''Good one,'' Kurt mouthed to Jeff and winked, Jeff just smirked.

A few minutes later, Jeff received a text.

From Nicky:

Please, help. I need tummy paper.

To Nicky:

Tummy paper?

From Nicky:

Toilet paper. Damn, the auto correct.

Jeff gathered his courage and stood up again, ''Miss Stevens? I'm afraid I have to use the facilities as well.''

Amy sighed, ''Mr. Duval has been there for a while. Please, check on him while you're at it.''

Jeff nodded and quickly tip-toed out of the auditorium.

Just as he was out the door he started running down the hall.

''Hi, Jeff,'' a girl greeted him when he ran by.

''No time to talk,'' Jeff informed, ''My BF ND needs some TP.''

''Dude, where were you? It took you like five minutes to come!''

''That's what she said.''

''Yes, that's what she said. To you. Please, get me the toilet paper, ''Nick rolled his eyes.

''Man, what did you eat?'' Jeff asked, snapping his nose shut, ''It smells like shit in here.''

''It is shit. Hurry up.''

Jeff passed Nick the toilet paper through the opening on the bottom of the cabin. When Nick came out and started washing his hands, he saw Jeff still standing next to him.

''You don't have to wait for me ya'know.''

''I know. Just have to keep a reputation by walking out with a guy from a toilet.''

''You're so weird,'' Nick chuckled. He drid his hands and tried to open the door handle.

''Oh, crap. It won't budge.''

''Can someone, please, go check on the boys? They've been in the restroom for around ten minutes already.''

Kurt raised his hand and Amy nodded. Blaine stood up with Kurt and saw Amy looking at him with narrow eyes.

''I'm going,'' Blaine said firmly.

They walked down the hall towards the bathrom when they heard noises and stopped near the door.

It sounded like...someone was banging the door.

_Oh my god._

''Uh, uh. Harder! Uh. Harder Nick!''

''Why should I go harder? You're the one that's not doing anything.''

''I can't. It's too hard.''

''C'mon. Let's just try from different angles and see what we can do about it. You're the math one.''

''Nicky, I'm not in the mood.''

''Get in the mood!''

''I just can't get in the mood. I need little assets to help me. Like candles and music.''

''You want me to hump you or something? Will that get you in the mood?''

Blaine stared at the door with wide eyes while Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, trying to hold back laughter.

''I'll just...go,'' Blaine pointed to the door.

''We can text someone. Maybe someone can help us,'' Jeff suggested.

''Okay.''

They brought their phone's out from their pockets and sighed.

''My phone's dead,'' they said at the same time.

Suddenly, the door swiped open and they saw Blaine walking in with furrowed brows. He sighed when he saw that no one was naked.

''Ugh, ew,'' Blaine scrunched his nose and swiped his hand for Kurt to not come in, ''It smells like shit in here.''

''It is shit,'' Jeff and Nick said in union and they could hear Kurt burst out laughing in the hallway.

x-x-x-x-x

''Blaine is taking me somewhere tomorrow,'' Kurt told Tina.

He was sitting on his living room couch, legs to his chest.

''And? You don't want to go?'' Tina asked.

''No. Of course I want to,'' Kurt assured, ''I'm just nervous. At least, I'd like to know where we're going.''

''I'm sure it'll be fine,'' Tina comforted, ''All the date's you've had with Blaine have been great, haven't they? So why this one should go wrong.''

''What do you think Jeff?'' Kurt asked as his friend came into the room.

Kurt invited Jeff over and wasn't surprised he already knew Tina. They went to Cantare together for a while and weren't strangers. It saved the awkwardness.

''Has he told you anything? Or to Nick?'' Kurt pleaded.

''Nope,'' Jeff shook his head, ''It's like top secret. Besides, do you really think he'd be the one telling me something? He's very careful when it comes to you.'' He nudged Kurt and he couldn't help but blush. ''You just have to trust him.''

''I do. I'm just so anxious. But I do trust him.''

''I'm going to make you some peppermint tea. You shouldn't be stressing so much,'' Tina got up and went to the kitchen.

''So, uhh... What's up with you and Nick?'' Kurt asked silently.

''What do you mean?''

''I know you like him, Jeff.''

Kurt was absolutely sure Jeff had feelings for Nick. He didn't even have the question if he was gay anymore. The question is if Nick was...

''It's obvious, isn't it?'' Jeff scrunched his face in worry.

''That doesn't mean it's a bad thing.''

''It's as obvious as Blaine was with you. The whole time, he just walked around with heart eyes.''

''What?''

''Nothin'. It's just always been complicated,'' Jeff sadly looked down at his hands, ''I mean, I've known I'm gay since...forever...and my crush on Nick has been there forever, too. The story...it's just...so stupid. I should just get over him.''

Kurt nodded. He didn't know the story, but he knew these feelings were deep and complicated. Like the deepest roots of the oldest oak.

So what, if Jeff's been obvious. The way he always tries to spend as much time with him as possible. The way he always listens so carefully when he talks. The way he just looks at him. It's a very deep caring. A huge crush. If not even love...

''We met a few years ago. He started to date my sister. She was his first girlfriend. During that time, we became very close. Best friends. But my sister was older and had to move out to go to college and didn't want to be in a long distance relationship. Nick was devastated. Our relationship became...weird. He was very distant. I just reminded him of her,'' Jeff told, avoiding eye contact with Kurt, ''Actually, when I think about it...our friendship got back to normal not very long ago. I thought, maybe, he will come out. I've hoped for it all until now. I think he likes Amy Stevens.'' He spat the name of the teacher out like it was poisoned.

''The Cantare substitute?'' Kurt widened his eyes, ''But that's...''

''He doesn't care,'' Jeffs voice became a little hoarse, ''He's willing to wait. Elizabeth won't be away forever. When she comes back, she won't be our substitute no more. And the Nickmy ship will sail.''

''Look, maybe, Nick's just confused. I don't know him very well, but I can tell you he cares about you. I think you should wait a little more. If nothing changes, I'll help you move on. Help you find someone.''

Jeff chuckled and nodded.

Kurt moved away from his position on the couch, to hug Jeff. Jeff just buried his head in Kurt's shoulder and slowly returned the embrace.

''Tea's here,'' Tina said, quickly walking in the room with two mugs of steaming tea, ''I made one for you too, Nick.''

''Thanks, Tina,'' Jeff pulled out of the hug and took the black mug, Kurt; the white.

''Aww, man,'' Jeff whined, ''I wanted the unicorn mug.''

Kurt wanted to sip but brought the cup away from his lips to look at his mug.

''Okay, you baby,'' Kurt rolled his eyes, ''We can trade.''

''Yesss,'' Jeff hissed and swiftly placed the black mug on the table, taking the unicorn one from Kurt's hands.

''You know what,'' Jeff narrowed his eyes and grinned, ''All throughout our night, I haven't said any _uni_corny joke.''

Tina and Kurt chuckled, shaking their heads at the ridiculousness.

x-x-x-x-x

''Good morning, dad,'' Blaine said sleepily as he came into the kitchen.

James was still in his sweatpants and t-shirt, making some breakfast for his children and himself.

''Hello, son,'' James greeted, ''You...uhhh...going somewhere?''

James examined Blaine's outfit. It looked like he was up for a while. All dressed up and prepared.

''Yes. I hope you don't mind. I'll go on a little getaway for the weekend.''

James nodded, ''Where are you goin'?''

Blaine smiled, ''I'm taking Kurt on a little vacation. To celebrate. His first performance and...something else.''

James felt a happy ping in his heart. Blaine looked so happy when he talked about Kurt. It made him smile. _Why did Elizabeth think of him so badly?_

''Okay. I guess it's top secret so you will tell me all about it when you come back, alright?''

Blaine grinned, taking an apple from the basket on the counter, ''Sure thing. I'll see you Sunday evening. Or Monday morning. Or some time soon.''

James just chuckled, ''Have fun!''

Blaine patted his father on the shoulder and went to the corridor, taking his carry on bag and went out the door, where a car with a personal driver was waiting for him.

x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Kurt was a mess.

He was so full of excitement but fear at the same time.

He was packing.

Trying to pack at least.

At the moment, his bag was on the bed; empty, with Kurt himself standing in front of it, one hand wrapping itself around his torso, the other one leaning on it to support his chin on his palm.

He was just staring at it. Maybe...just maybe, it could come to life and give some advice.

_Tina._

Kurt yelled for her friend in his mind. He _so_ needed help. With more than one thing.

''Kurt!'' Tina came in the room, making Kurt jump in surprise.

_Did I yell out loud?_

''Kurt, what are you doing? Blaine can show up any second,'' Tina asked confused.

Usually, Kurt was a very organized person. He would always be ready. At all times, for any situation. When he had to move out of the orphanage, he started making a list of his belongings a month before, just so he didn't forget anything. Now...?

''Kurt...why are you so nervous?'' Tina asked quietly.

''For many reasons,'' he replied nervously, ''This is my first trip, though that is the least I'm worried about. I have no clue where I'm going to be taken and-''

''Kurtie...you trust Blaine and I'm sure you'll like to travel. You would've done it sooner or later. We'll have to go to Florida soon and you'd have to fly by a plane anyways. Besides, he said it's nowhere far, right?''

Kurt nodded.

''So, you don't have to worry. If you go by plane, the flight will be short. And the packing?'' Tina pointed to the bag, ''It's summer. Just take clothes you wear here. Take your moisturizers, toners whatever you have there,'' she pointed to the bathroom, ''take your phone and...you're good to go.''

Kurt looked down and nodded. It'll be easier to pack now, alright...

''What else, Kurt?'' she came closer and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders to comfort him, ''I feel like there's something else.''

Kurt inhaled deeply to gain courage. _Here it goes._

''I feel like it's going to happen this weekend,'' Kurt said, finally lifting his face to look Tina in the eyes.

''Huh? What are you talking about?''

''I think it's going to happen this weekend.''

Tina's expression softened, ''You don't have to be embarrassed. It's okay.''

''H-how was it for you?''

They both sat down on the bed and Tina smiled, ''I know it's different for both of us, but the concept is the same. If it's the right time, the right person; it's perfect. It was with Mike obviously and I have to say it was the best nigh in my life. He made me feel safe, secure and loved. I was scared too, but I don't regret anything.''

Kurt felt more relaxed and sure about it. He guessed he wasn't the only one scared. Everyone's scared before doing something for the first time.

''How do you know when it's right?''

Tina sighed thoughtfully, ''First of all, you shouldn't be pushing yourself. If you don't feel it, don't do it. _But_...you have to know that you'll never be completely sure. You'll always have that ping of fear and anxiousness. But don't worry. If people love eachother, all the moments are perfect. He'll make you feel loved and cared for. If you feel deeply for eachother, it's a form of showing your feelings and expressing them. That's the time when you're the most exposed to anyone, so you have to have complete trust.''

Kurt nodded and smiled. He didn't say anything. He just quickly leaned forward and hugged her. Actions speak for themselves.

_You're the best friend ever._

''Okay, I have to go meet Mike. We're going out. But good luck. I'll see you soon.''

As she got up and waved, Kurt still sat on his bed. Just when he heard the door close, he sighed and got up, to pack his bag.

After collecting everything he needed and putting it in the bag, he checked himself in the mirror.

_I don't have to be afraid. I trust Blaine completely. I lov-_

_Knock-knock_

Kurt's heartbeat quickened and he turned to go out of his room to open the door.

As he opened it, Blaine was standing there with a big smile on his face.

''Hi, beautiful,'' he greeted and came in to kiss Kurt, ''you're ready to get on a boat?''

x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't that bad.

Kurt officially wasn't afraid of boats.

Besides, they were on in the water, on earth, not in the air, and they had life-vests and Kurt could swim. And the view...

California was gorgeous. Kurt could only keep his mouth open as he was looking around. Seeing as LA stretched further and further away, making the other boats, palm trees and skyscrapers in the distance smaller and smaller. As they got deeper, the water got darker and less clear. It was the afternoon and the sky was bright blue, filled with fully clouds, occasionally hiding the sun, giving people relief and a shadow.

One thing was for sure. They were going to an island. Which one, though?

''I'll tell you when we get there, beautiful. Maybe you'll even recognise it yourself,'' Blaine said softly in Kurt's ear.

Kurt was looking around, standing, holding by the railing of the boat, Blaine's hands wrapped around his waist, his chin resting on Kurt's shoulder.

'' I'm almost sure I won't. You'll have to spoil it for me,'' Kurt laughed when Blaine sucked on his earlobe.

Kurt got more excited when a very blurry relief came in sight. It was the island. And Kurt could only wait until they'll arrive.

Kurt couldn't deny. When they stepped off the boat, a rock fell of his shoulders and he sighed. Safe. Ground. An unmoving base under his feet.

Blaine took his hand and led them on the deck. Kurt leaned closer to his boyfriend and examined his new groudings. All the new people, the little houses that were so cute. The relief was breath-taking. So green and nature-y. It was breathtaking. The island was breath-taking. But what island?

Kurt whined and pouted as they walked.

Blaine looked at Kurt and chuckled, ''You have to wait a little longer. I'm sorry.''

Kurt whined again and tucked on Blaine's hand, pleading.

''No, beautiful. No matter how adorable you'll be, you won't get it out of me. You'll have to wait a while longer.''

Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked ahead.

They walked on the deck for who knows how long, though it didn't seem long, they came to their destination. A hotel. Right by the water. A very nice, modern building. White accented with beige toned bricks. Kurt was speechless. He just now realised, he's never been to a hotel. Never.

Blaine only smiled at his reactions and was glad he was the one showing Kurt all this. Giving it to him. Kurt deserved this.

They walked inside and there was the lobby. In one word – fancy.

''Anderson,'' Blaine said as they came up to the reception counter.

The girl typed in his name and nodded, ''VIP Wing for .''

''Here is the keycard and a booklet. It has all the numbers inside in case you need anything. Have a nice stay.''

Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine's hand when the girl smiled and kept looking at his boyfriend. That stare wasn't polite. It was flirty.

Blaine picked up the items and they went to their room.

''Blaine...this is...amazing. And probably expensive,'' Kurt said as they entered their room.

It was truly amazing. It was the ocean front suite. Everything was so glamorous. Beige walls, a build-in fireplace, a big TV, comfortable looking white sofas and armchairs, their own kitchen, a big queen sized bed...

Everything was simply great.

''_You_ don't have to worry about anything. I promise. I'll take care of everything,'' Blaine placed their bags on the floor and dragged Kurt to the balcony. He wrapped his hand around his waist, ''We are in Catalina, beautiful.''

Catalina. Catalina Island.

''Happy one month anniversary,'' Blaine said.

''Happy anniversary, Blaine,'' they turned to eachother and kissed. Their kiss was passionate but gentle, speaking in their words place.

We've managed for so long. It's still a lot more longer to go.

''Thank you,'' Kurt whispered as they parted.

Blaine only smiled, bringing their foreheads together. He closed his eyes and caressed Kurt's face, Kurt leaning into the touch.

''Let's go eat?''

Kurt nodded.

x-x-x-x-x

After eating some very delicious food, they decided to go to the beach. The sun was setting and the view would be incredible.

Blaine was sitting on the sand, Kurt between his legs. He had wrapped his hands around Kurt and nuzzled his nose by Kurt's ear and his hair. He always smelled so good.

''I like looking at the horizont. It makes me think of eternity. How there's so many places and destinations,'' Kurt said, leaning back at Blaine's warm chest, ''There's so many of us. So many stories. And lives. It makes me think that there's always a coast for everything.''

''I love you, Kurt,'' he heard as Blaine said in his ear.

Kurt's eyes widened and his breath hitched.

He'd heard Blaine almost say it a few times. Those days, he would go to sleep, smiling. Remembering that sometimes even strong, tough Blaine would be shy.

Kurt felt so warm. It was the first time, anyone but Tina said those words to him. They were so special.

He turned around in Blaine's arms to look him in the eyes.

''I love you, too, Blaine,'' he smiled.

Blaine was looking at him adoringly and they met half way in a kiss. Blaine lightly fell on his back with Kurt on top of him and he opened his mouth when he felt Kurt's tongue lick at his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

They kissed for a few moments. Their kisses weren't heated. They were full of love. Chaste and tender.

As Kurt softly pulled back, he rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and Blaine kissed his forehead, ''I'll never let you go now.''

Kurt only nuzzled in more and closed his eyes, cherishing this moment.

When they got back to their room, they just went to the bed and got under the covers.

Kurt and Blaine only wore their sweats because it was hot.

They were incredibly happy.

A day so full of eachother. Moments to remember and cherish.

Kurt lay on his side and Blaine pulled his back to his chest, wrapping his hand around Kurt's waist.

They closed their eyes and enjoyed the closeness and the peace. The windows were open and they could hear the calm silent waves in the ocean.

''I love you,'' Blaine repeated, kissing Kurt's neck and shoulders.

''I love you, too.''

x-x-x-x-x

I promise, there'll be smut in the next chapter. Pinky swear.

Reviews?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kurt woke up happy.

Happier than he's ever been.

He had a base under his feel, good friends and the most amazing boyfriend ever.

''Good morning, love,'' Kurt rubbed his eyes and his vision came in blurry. Blaine climbed into the bed, the biggest grin on his face.

''Oh, yes, it's good,'' Blaine laughed lightly and pecked Kurt on the lips.

Only now Kurt's vision came to normal and he noticed a tray in his lap. Breakfast.

A bowl of fresh fruits, orange juice and scrambled eggs.

''I know you're not a huge fan of meat, so I saved the bacon to myself,'' Blaine informed.

''Thank you so much,'' Kurt sighed dreamily, ''You didn't have to.''

''It's fine,'' Blaine shrugged, ''I woke up early, stopped myself from creepily staring at your beautiful face and thought I should make something.''

Kurt blushed. He probably had some sleeping marks on his face and his hair was messed up but he was comfortable around Blaine. He loved him.

''Today, we're going to explore,'' Blaine said as he fell into the bed next to Kurt.

Kurt nodded and hummed at how delicious the meal was. He had not discovered yet that his boyfriend could cook so well. They should cook something together someday.

After eating breakfast and rolling around the bed, tickling and kissing each other, they dressed to get out.

Kurt again sighed. Blaine had planned everything. The sigh of relief and disappointment at the same time. He felt relieved that he didn't have to walk around a strange land and lead the way. That would probably get them lost and eaten by alligators at the end. But at the same time, Blaine was always the one. The one paying. And organizing. Kurt just felt guilty. He felt like he could not provide his boyfriend such an amazing date and that made him sad. Blaine was always the one doing the work.

''Beautiful,'' Blaine noticed Kurt's sad face as they walked, ''Don't worry. I'll take care of everything.''

''I just feel like I'm useless sometimes. It's always you doing everything. I feel like a spoiled brat.''

''Well, you're my spoiled brat,'' Blaine smirked, ''Please, don't stress about this,'' Blaine said seriously, taking Kurt's hand, ''I love you. And I want to make you happy. I want you to be spoiled. You deserve it. So much.''

Kurt felt like he would cry. He hated feeling so silly about words like this but this was the first person being so affectionate to him.

''I want you to relax and enjoy this. I hate that I took you on a vacation and you're thinking about how much I paid and how much time I spent on this. Please, don't.''

''Okay,'' Kurt whispered, ''I won't. I'm sorry. But the next date's on me. No matter how expensive it is.''

Blaine narrowed his eyes at the last sentence but nodded, ''Deal.''

They were walking along the road, up the mountain. As they got halfway, Kurt couldn't help but feel taken away.

They were pretty high already and the view was gorgeous. The whole ocean. So endless and full of unknown life. So beautiful, sparkling as the rays of the sun hit the waves.

The little houses by the water looked so small and adorable. There was almost no one around. This island was so silent and quiet. Kurt loved a getaway place like this.

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt's face. He was so happy and joyful, he loved Kurt like this. He hasn't seen his crying. Thank god. Or even worse, mad. And he could get used to the thought. He never wanted to experience the bad side of emotions on his Kurt. He was determined to keep him safe, loved, cared for and by his side.

''For some reason, everyone is riding golf carts here,'' Kurt said as he looked around and down, at the roads they walked earlier.

''It's easier that way. Some people are just lazy. Don't have to walk that much.''

'Are we lazy?'' Kurt smirked.

''I dunno. You wanna be?''

''Maybe.''

They walked up the road a little more, almost to the very top of the mountain and came across a abandoned golf cart.

''Look, Kurt,'' Blaine pointed and walked faster towards it.

''Is it not working that it's just left here?'' Kurt asked.

''Let's find out,'' Blaine grinned and got in.

Kurt joined him after a moment, ''the keys are in. Does it work?''

Blaine smiled and shrugged. He turned the key and the motor jumped to life. Blaine laughed and turned the cart around to drive down the mountain.

He went for it and started driving. Kurt laughed at the silliness of the situation, ''Did we just steal a golf cart?''

Blaine laughed harder.

''Geez, slow down,'' Kurt chuckled.

''It's a golf cart beautiful. This is full speed and we're still going in an old woman's knitting speed.''

''Some ladies knit very fast,'' Kurt teased and Blaine gave him a look.

''Imagine how slow this thing would be if we wouldn't be riding down a hill.''

''At a beginners knitting speed,'' Kurt laughed and Blaine couldn't hide away his own smile.

x-x-x-x-x

They returned the golf cart in the rent house and they received good news; they thankfully didn't steal the cart, they returned it. It had been rented yesterday and hadn't been returned.

Kurt's guilty heart could breathe.

They decided to take a breather, tired from the exploring, so they went back to their hotel room. Blaine suggested to watch a movie and Kurt, being the child he is, whined for snacks. _Healthy_ snacks. Blaine rolled his eyes but agreed to go to the hotel café to get them something.

Kurt wiggled from excitement because he was allowed to choose the movie. He went to the movie rent and was glad to come across some older movies. Grease, It's A Wonderful Life, Singin' In The Rain and one that caught his eye.

''Breakfast at Tiffany's?'' Blaine grinned as he stepped back into the room, kicking the door closed with his foot because of his full hands.

''It's a classic and it has Audrey Hepburn in it,'' Kurt gloated.

''Here's your food,'' Blaine pushed the pile of snacks in Kurt's lap.

''Blaine!'' Kurt cried out, ''Skittles? Reese's? Mini Kit Kat's?''

''What? Those are what people call snacks,'' Blaine answered calmly.

''M&M's?'' Kurt kept examining the pile.

''Hey! Those have nuts in them,'' Blaine teased as he jumped into the bed, placing his hands behind his head.

''Blaine, I can't eat this,'' he sighed, ''I won't fit in my jeans.''

''Kurt, you're beautiful. Your body is perfect.''

''Won't be if I'll continue eating this.''

''One time won't do no harm. Please, don't worry. And if you won't fit into your jeans, I'll buy you new ones one size bigger.''

Kurt frowned and threw the packet of Skittles at Blaine who was laughing.

As the movie went by, Kurt kept peeking out the window. He couldn't help but feel like a lazy person. They were on an island. A ocean outside. So many possibilities. But here they were; watching a movie Kurt has seen at least two times.

''What's the furrowed face for?'' Blaine asked as they laid in bed, Kurt comfortably resting his head on Blaine's torso.

''I just feel like we should be enjoying our time,'' Kurt explained.

''I'm enjoying this. I love you by my side. Just relaxing.''

Kurt smiled, ''I love it too but we can do it any time. Not every day we're at Catalina.''

''Well, okay. The movie's almost over anyways. Let's go to the beach, then?''

Kurt nodded when he sat up, ''Sounds good.''

The sun was already setting and that made Kurt think of tomorrow. They would have to leave. Kurt got a little sad inside about thinking of leaving this beautiful nature, the gorgeous island.

But the sadness went away instantly when a little bigger hand wrapped around his. He looked Blaine in the eyes and smiled.

''You want to build a sandcastle?'' Blaine sang in a sing-song voice.

''Yes,'' Kurt giggled, ''What's that melody?''

''It's from Frozen. This song is up to my bow tie but somehow it just came out,'' Blaine shrugged and stopped as they found a nice spot just by the water.

''Is it a cartoon?'' Kurt gasped, ''Is it Disney?''

''Yes,'' Blaine grinned, ''I don't understand, how come you don't know about it. Every corner's full of it.''

''I don't know but let's go see it.''

''Kurt, nope. I'm sorry, I love you, but I'm not making that sacrifice. I'm not seeing it again. Ask Jeff or somebody.''

''Okay. I'll just arrange a date with Jeff,'' Kurt smirked as he fell to his knees in the sand.

_Damn, he looked good on his knees._

Blaine growled at Kurt's teasing and narrowed his eyes playfully, falling to his knees as well.

They began building the castle, occasionally giggling about ridiculous things.

Kurt was so adorable when he got up and went to get mini sea shells for the castle's windows.

''Cool castle,'' they heard a cute voice say from behind them. They both turned and Kurt's face lit up as he saw a small, little boy's face.

It reminded him, how much he missed the kid's at the orphanage.

''Well, thank you. What's your name, sweety?'' Kurt asked.

''I'm Cody,'' the boy answered.

''That's a nice name. I'm Kurt and this is Blaine,'' Kurt pointed at his boyfriend who adorably brought his hand out, the boy gladly shaking it.

''The truth is, we're just architects,'' Blaine told the boy, ''And we were just discussing, who could be the king of our castle.''

''Really?'' The boy asked excitedly.

''Really. We're looking for someone with a cute little nose, brown big eyes and light brown hair. In fact, you could be just right,'' Kurt said and poked the kid playfully in the stomach.

''Wow.''

Kurt got up and placed his palms on the boy's shoulders, ''I, sir Kurt, officially declare you, Mr. Cody, as the best and only king of the land of Codiness.''

Blaine watched Kurt lovingly. He could never thought he'd fall in love with someone so much. He never expected someone like Kurt to come. He always had thought, he would live off of randoms. But not now. Everything he wanted was Kurt.

The boy jumped in happiness and ran to his mother to tell the good news.

Blaine looked at Kurt who was still looking at the child.

''You're so good with kids.''

Kurt looked at him and nodded happily, ''Yes. I have a lot of experience, though. And I'm used to them. It was so weird, getting to live so freely. I was used to being surrounded by kids. At all ages. Now all I have is Tina and her boyfriend,'' Kurt chuckled.

''Saul's going to love you,'' Blaine smiled.

''Oh my god, Blaine. You can't believe how excited I am about that. I just want to meet you brother and nephew so much.''

''You will,'' Blaine kneeled to get some water in his palms to refresh his face.

''Let me help you,'' Kurt smirked as he got a little deeper in the water and kicked, making little wet marks appear on Blaine's shirt and shorts.

Blaine made a 'no you didn't ' expression and grinned as he kicked the water himself, making Kurt squeal and jump away to avoid the water.

Blaine giggled and Kurt narrowed his eyes, and swiped his hands strongly in the water, splashing Blaine very much.

Blaine just shook his head and Kurt tried to run, the water to his knees making him slower.

He jumped as Blaine got his waist from behind and that little action made them stumble and almost fall into the water. They both sighed and laughed in relief when they managed to stay on their feel.

x-x-x-x-x

When they got back to their room, they both were pretty much drenched. No one fell completely in the water but the splashing still did the job well.

Kurt let Blaine take the bathroom first and he just looked out the window.

He heard the bathroom door open not a long time after. He turned and almost fell of his feet.

Blaine in nothing but a towel.

He had this urge to yank it off but he could never do that.

Blaine stopped in his feel himself, when he saw how hot Kurt looked; his shorts wet and his drenched t-shirt almost see-through.

Suddenly, they both met half way, kissing passionately. Kurt opened his mouth for Blaine's tongue immediately, showing his vulnerability.

He tangled his hands in Blaine's curls and pulled them lightly, making the man moan. The sound ran straight south, shooting a pleasurable jolt through his body.

Blaine wrapped one hand around Kurt's waist, the other on the back of his neck to pull his closer. He loved kissing Kurt so much but it wasn't enough. For both of them.

They slowly, walked to the bed, tangled in each other. They fell into it, Blaine on top of Kurt.

They both had to breathe, so Blaine moved from Kurt's mouth and kissed down, lightly sucking, on Kurt's jaw line, to the sensitive spot below his ear, to his neck and removed his shirt.

Kurt kept his eyes tightly shut and scratched his nails on Blaine's back. Every time, Blaine would hit a sensitive spot, Kurt would dig his nails deeper and Blaine would puff out his breath over the wet marks on Kurt's neck, making his shiver.

Blaine's arms traveled down to Kurt's short's waist, tugging at it. Kurt lustfully nodded and Blaine quickly opened the button and zipper, yanking the piece of clothing down. Blaine sat up, straddling Kurt, to get the shorts off completely, and Blaine stopped after throwing the shorts away to look. Kurt was wearing tight black boxer briefs, making his half-hard cock very visible.

Kurt blushed but didn't say anything. He remembered how he liked looking at Blaine's chest as well. In fact he was doing it just now.

Blaine stood up and Kurt quickly understood what was happening. Blaine showed his thumb in between his V and the towel, he smirked at how lustful and dark Kurt's eyes were.

He decided not to tease and tugged on it, allowing the towel to fall on the floor.

The biggest, thickest, most perfect cock was revealed. Not that Kurt's seen many. Or any.

It was a little lighter than the rest of Blaine's body and had slight hair at the base.

The sight made his mouth water. Made his want to touch it, feel it, taste it. But they had plenty of time for that later.

Kurt whined when he felt his own cock ache in the lack of friction and Blaine didn't hesitate to urge forward to give Kurt relief.

Kurt knew Blaine would ask first, so he was already nodding , allowing his boyfriend to take the last piece off his body.

And Blaine did just that.

He quickly yanked the boxers off and gulped.

''Kurt, you're beautiful. Just like I imagined.'' _And dreamed._

Kurt moaned loudly when Blaine wrapped his hand around it and started pumping lightly.

''Will you turn around for me? On your hands and knees?'' Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't even reply. He just did it.

He trusted Blaine. He made him feel so good. The worry and nervousness was still there but it was overwhelmed by lust and want.

Blaine felt a rush of bliss roll over him when he saw the ass he adored so much here, right in front of him.

He felt as the bed moved. Blaine got up and went to his bag to get a bottle.

''I will make you feel good, Kurt.''

''Will it hurt?''

''Just for a little. I can't promise you that it won't hurt, but I can promise that you'll enjoy it.''

He heart the cap open and he felt as if his insides were shaking. From anticipation or nerves; he didn't know. Probably both.

''Are you sure?'' Blaine asked to make sure when he lined his finger with Kurt's entrance.

''_If people love each other, all the moments are perfect. He'll make you feel loved and cared for. If you feel deeply for each other, it's a form of showing your feelings and expressing them.''_

''Yes,'' Kurt said breathlessly.

He scrunched his eyes shut and gulped as he felt the first finger enter him. Blaine didn't hear any sign of protest so he didn't stop until it was inside.

Kurt tried to adjust to the weird feeling of being full and tried not to hiss at the slight burn. Blaine poured more lube on his fingers and started pumping the finger in and out, making Kurt gasp.

Soon, he added a second finger. He pumped and twisted them, trying to open Kurt up. As he added the third finger, he poured lube on his hand and pumped Kurt's cock firmly and smoothly, to distract him from the slight pain and burn.

Kurt was breathing heavily from the simulation his body felt. At first, you had to get used to it but now he was pleading with lust and want.

He felt the fingers reach a little deeper and his tongue lost control.

''Oh...Blaine...please...please...Blaine...''

Blaine grinned; he loved hearing his name coming out from Kurt's lips. Even more when he said it like this.

''You can get on your back, now.''

He quickly removed his fingers and Kurt whined at the loss, turning around, falling into the bed on his back.

Blaine lubed up his cock and placed both of his hands at the sides of Kurt's face, lining up to his entrance.

''Do you love me, Blaine?'' Kurt asked silently.

''I love you so much that you can't imagine. I need you...so much.''

As Blaine responded, he placed light kisses along Kurt's skin, making his shiver.

Blaine pressed forward slowly, entering Kurt with the tip of his cock. He moaned whilee Kurt hissed. It was a lot bigger than three fingers.

Blaine shut his eyes tightly, trying to tell himself to go slowly.

But he just couldn't.

He'd been waiting for this so long. Ever since he saw Kurt...

He swiftly thrust forward with one fast thrust and pulled back again. Kurt screamed from the intensity and sudden shock, digging his heels into the back of Blaine's knees.

Blaine kept moving in and out quickly, making Kurt cry out and hiss, ''Please...ugh...Blaine...slow down!...please!''

Blaine didn't stop or slow down. Instead, he quickened his pace.

''Can't...so good...so tight...amazing...''

Kurt dug his nails in Blaine's shoulders and kept moaning. Blaine made his thrusts even harder and Kurt's eyes flew open and he couldn't help but release a loud moan when a bundle of nerves exploded in his body, shaking indescribable pleasure through him.

Blaine made his thrusts harder, more desperate as Kurt moaned. He laid his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, licking and sucking there, occasionally saying Kurt's name between moaning, cursing and pleads of love and care.

Kurt was so overwhelmed. It was all too sudden and fast but not enough at the same time. He dug his nails even deeper into Blaine's skin as something in his stomach tightened.

He came all over his and Blaine's stomach with a loud cry. Everything around Blaine tightened, he thrust three more times before coming with a moan and repetitions of Kurt's name.

They came down slowly, panting until they lay there sticky, sweaty and hot. Blaine rolled off of Kurt and Kurt rolled by his side, wrapping his arms around his lovers torso. His mind was still dizzy and gloomy but he felt wonderful. Even if Blaine didn't listen to his pleas, he knew how to take care of Kurt, right? He probably did it because he knew how much Kurt would enjoy it. He pressed a light kiss on Blaine's side but Blaine was too busy to notice.

His mind was a mess. He stared at the ceiling as his heart beat didn't want to slow down. After a while, he looked down and saw Kurt already asleep. He calmly and gently got up, making sure not to wake him. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, bringing the washcloth back to the bedroom to do the same to Kurt.

He covered Kurt with a blanket and kissed Kurt's forehead, lingering there for a second, inhaling his scent. Jasmine and vanilla. He caressed his hair, ''I love you so much.''

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt woke up blissful. He still couldn't open his eyes but he didn't want to. Yesterday was...the best day.

Sure, he wasn't planning what happened and it didn't go as he imagined but what went perfectly? He still enjoyed it. Maybe too much then necessary. To be honest, he felt just great. Something about being made to just take it. It made him feel safe. Controlled in a good way. Taken care for.

He lightly stretched his limbs and sighed happily; he had everything. Good friends, Cantare, a future, an amazing boyfriend with him in bed. Or without.

Kurt turned to his side and his eyes opened when neither his hand or head felt the warmth. The other bed side was empty.

Kurt sat up on his elbows and looked around. The sliding door that divided the living area from the bedroom was closed. He listened if Blaine wasn't in the shower. When he didn't hear any sound, he decided to get up.

He smiled as he saw a robe on the end of the bed. Another sweet gesture. He put it on and slid the door open. His expression saddened as he saw Blaine sitting by the table alone, his forehead rested on his hands.

He silently approached Blaine, who looked up.

''Good morning.''

''Good morning,'' Kurt said after a second. He was waiting for a nickname, ''What's wrong?''

Blaine was silent for a moment, ''Nothing.''

''Then why are you here? Why are you sitting by the table and not in bed with me?''

''I...couldn't sleep well. I got you breakfast,'' he pointed to the counter.

Kurt hesitated but walked up to it and picked up a bowl of oatmeal and fruit. He went back to the table and sat down, ''Ahh'' he hissed. He definitely wasn't expecting his butt to suddenly sting so badly.

''Are you sore?'' Blaine's face scrunched in worry, ''I'm so sorry.''

''N-no, it's fine. I was just surprised...It's still...something new.''

Blaine's expression didn't change. Instead he heavily sighed, ''Are you excited to go back home?''

Kurt smiled as he thought about their friends. Tina, Jeff, Nick...''Yes. I'm a little sad we have to leave but I miss everyone. Even if we've been gone for two days.''

Blaine slightly smiled and nodded, ''You eat and start packing. Don't hurry, though. We still have plenty of time. Just don't want to do anything last minute.''

Kurt nodded, ''Where are you going?''

''I'm going to get our clothes. After you passed out, I took them to the dry cleaning,'' Blaine said as he got up.

''Sorry...for passing out.''

''It's okay. You were tired. We built a kingdom of Codiness. It was a big day.''

Kurt smiled as Blaine exited the door. Something seemed off. He seemed...distant. Not even a goodbye kiss.

x-x-x-x-x

Jeff looked out the window as he sat at a table in a cafe, waiting for his best friend. He watched as people passed by. Some freely and casually, some in a hurry. Soon, he would have to be the last. It's already mid-summer and he'll have to do something in the fall. He'll probably have to go to college. He hasn't talked to his parents yet. Right now, they're supporting him in Cantare and allowed him to live with his aunt, mother's sister, in LA. He wasn't sure, how they'd feel if he told them he wanted to stay for college as well.

Cantare was like a bonus job in an addition to school. Since he just graduated, he'd have to work on applications soon. The problem was, to where? He didn't want to abandon the choir and his friends.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the black haired boy approach.

''Hi. Sorry I'm late,'' Nick said as he sat down opposite Jeff, panting a little.

''I-It's okay. I don't mind...'' he trailed off, ''What are you so joyful about?'' Jeff asked as he narrowed his eyes and looked at Nick. He was blushing and his face was glowing.

''I had a date with Amy,'' Nick said out in a hurry.

Jeff's face fell for a second but he forced back a smile, showing support.

''She's an incredible person. She's so funny. We had so much fun. The time just flew by,'' Nick told excitedly.

''How did that happen?''

''I don't know...when I think about it...it just did. After Cantare practice, I asked for her number in case I have any 'problems' and she did, we sort of started texting and today we just crossed paths. Decided to go to lunch and stuff.''

Jeff nodded and avoided eye contact. He didn't like this at all.

Seemed like the teacher was very irresponsible. She definitely remembered Nick from practice but still agreed for a date so quickly and with no doubt. No guilt and no professionality.

Or maybe he was just looking for a reason to hate her...

x-x-x-x-x

The way home was pretty uneventful.

Kurt kept trying to snuggle up to Blaine but nothing seemed to cheer him on. He was so restrained. Always lost in his thoughts. Seemed like he was in his own world.

Kurt had a new fantasy. He didn't know if he was in his right mind but he wanted it. He wanted to sleep with Blaine on the plane.

He kept thinking of ways to cling to Blaine but nothing worked. Kurt wanted to talk to him. Before the taxi dropped him off, he arranged dinner with Blaine this evening.

He climbed the stairs, searching through his bag for the keys. He turned the lock on his door but before he could open the door, he heard a lady speak, ''Kurt. I haven't seen you in such a long time.''

Of course. Kurt was so caught up in plans and had totally forgotten about Lydia. He forgot how nice it was to hear her voice. It was so soothing and made him happy.

''Hi, Lydia,'' Kurt greeted with a smile, ''I'm so sorry, I haven't been so present. I've been so busy with the choir and stuff.''

''It's okay. I understand. It's completely normal to be busy in your age. I was quite an occupied lady myself,'' she looked at Kurt's bag, ''You coming from somewhere?''

''Yes, actually,'' Kurt nodded, ''Would you like to come in?''

''Sure.''

Kurt went to his bedroom to drop off the bag and returned to the living room, ''I went to Catalina.''

''Is that so?'' Lydia smiled, ''How was it?''

''It was amazing,'' he sighed happily, ''It was my first time going somewhere by a boat, actually. It was very beautiful there. It was a short weekend and the time passed very quickly but I enjoyed every second.''

''That's good to hear. Who were you with?''

''My boyfriend.''

Lydia smiled and slowly lifted her eyebrows, ''I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Have you been together long?''

''One month.''

''Nice. Can I meet the young man?'' Lydia asked, ''I don't want to be intrude and stuff but if no one has objections...I really care about you, Kurt, and I'd like to meet a man you love.''

''Of course. I'll ask him. We're meeting later today.''

''Okay.''

''I,'' Kurt pointed out his finger, ''got you something.''

''You didn't have to-''

''Don't worry, it's nothing big. I saw it and thought you might like it.''

Kurt went to his bedroom and came back with a little package. Lydia thanked and took the box. It was a necklace. And there was an oyster inside.

''Don't worry, it's not alive,'' Kurt teased.

Lydia chuckled and Kurt brought a knife to help open the oyster.

''The point in this is; there's a pearl inside the oyster. And the pearls have meanings written on the back of the package. You'll se what pearl you have and put it in the little charm on the necklace,'' he pointed to the chamber looking charm on the necklace, ''You'll place it inside and always remember the meaning of the pearl.''

''That's very unique. I've never seen necklaces like this. Thank you.''

Kurt struggled for a while to open the oyster but when he did, Lydia smiled and she saw a black pearl in it.

''Kurt...Black pearls are one of the rarest.''

''What does it say on the back? What does it mean?''

''It says...love.''

''Oh,'' Kurt smiled.

''Oh, my. I think I'm a bit old for that,'' Lydia laughed.

''Well, I think it doesn't necessarily mean a husband or something. A dog maybe? A new friend?''

Lydia smiled at Kurt. She couldn't stop smiling. Kurt was one of the kindest persons on this world. She was blessed to have him as a neighbor, renter and talk companion.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt tried to prepare very neatly for the dinner.

He wore his favourite outfit and made sure his hair was perfect and he was smelling good.

He had to seduce Blaine. Or at least find out what's up with him.

He glanced at the clock and there were a few more minutes until Blaine would pick him up. He grabbed his phone, keys and gift box and went downstairs.

''So,'' Kurt grinned as they sat at a table in an Italian restaurant, ''I realised that I didn't give you anything for our anniversary.''

''Kurt, you didn't have to get me anything. Just that you're here with me, gives me everything I want.''

_Then why are you being so distant?_

''Don't be ridiculous now. No matter how fabulous and awesome I am, everyone likes gifts.''

Blaine chuckled and nodded for Kurt to go ahead.

He brought a little box from beneath the table and handed it to Blaine. The hazel eyed boy opened it and grinned as he saw a gorgeous plaid bow tie. It was very colorful but not overwhelmingly; with greens, reds, blues and purples. This would look great with simple dress shirts.

''Thank you, Kurt. This is very sweet of you. Now I feel bad that I didn't bring you anything.''

''Blaine, seriously... you took me on several dates, you took me to an island and you're paying for this dinner. There's _no_ need for more spoiling. I swear.''

They spent the rest of their dinner talking and enjoying themselves.

When they climbed into the car, before Blaine could start the car, Kurt stopped him with a steaming, hot kiss. He forced Blaine to his side.

_So needy._ Blaine grinned.

Kurt was tugging at his shirt and giving his everything into the kiss like this would be their last.

Blaine forced himself to pull off, ''I'm sorry, Kurt, but I'm tired.''

He wanted this so bad and it killed him to see Kurt's eyes suddenly so sad. It broke his heart.

He shrugged to get himself together and started the car. They didn't speak for the rest of the drive.

Blaine had to do this. For Kurt's sake.

x-x-x-x-x

Here's chapter 11.

Out of all chapters, I'm the most nervous about this one.

So ,please, if anyone has anything to say at all, do it!

I'm gonna go snuggle with the kitties.


	12. Chapter 12

''Kurt. The audition starts soon,'' Blaine grinned.

They were in Blaine's room. Kurt was kneeling on the bed, his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck. The audition slash photo session would start in a few hours and Kurt was making it a hard time to get ready. Touching Blaine, kissing him, flirting.

''We still have some time,'' Kurt said seductively, gazing his lips down Blaine's neck.

Blaine loved Kurt like this. He was usually the dominant one but seeing and hearing Kurt say these things made him want to just take him. Which he couldn't.

''Aren't you nervous?'' Blaine was trying to distract him. Kurt was roaming his hands all over Blaine's body, trying to tug at Blaine's shirt.

''Nope,'' Kurt whispered right into Blaine's ear, making him shiver , ''I'm doing this just for fun. I don't really plan on being a model any day. I'm not even the soloist so I don't know why your mother even asked me to do this.''

''Because you're gorgeous,'' _shit._ Blaine was giving in, ''I...have to take a shower.'' _A cold shower_.

Kurt saddened and popped down on the bed, loudly sighing just as Blaine closed his bathroom door.

Wasn't he obvious? Or Blaine just couldn't read signs...That couldn't be. Kurt knew he wasn't Blaine's first and he was more experienced. Sometimes it did sting a little jealousy in him but he could take it. What he couldn't take was Blaine so cold. Didn't he want him anymore? Wasn't he hot enough? Maybe he was too childish...

Kurt shook his head. He got to get these insecurities out of his head. He was supposed to feel quite the opposite. Let's face it; Blaine could have any guy he wanted and he chose Kurt. An orphan with no surname, unemployed, uneducated boy. But still. Blaine chose him. Blaine loved him. And he just had to be happy even if they didn't show their affection physically, right?

x-x-x-x-x

''Jeff? What are you doing here?'' Kurt asked his friend. ''Are you auditioning, too?''

They were in AAMI, waiting outside one of the auditorium's door. On the stage there were lights and cameras and backgrounds and reflectors. Basically, everything you could possibly need for a qualitative, professional photo shoot.

''No, I'm here for you,'' Jeff playfully pointed his finger to Kurt who smiled.

''I didn't know you were coming but thanks. Did Nick come too?''

Jeff's smiling expression saddened and he shook his head, ''He's...busy.''

Realization dawned and he hugged Jeff to comfort him.

How could Nick not see, how much Jeff liked him? It was so obvious. Always.

Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt blushed. They were immersed in the embrace for an awkward amount of time. But Blaine surely knew about Amy, right? Nick was his best friend.

They turned their heads to the door when it flew open and an angry guy came out. Not saying anything to anyone, just disappearing down the hall.

A new wave of panic flooded over Kurt. Was it that bad? He's never been to a photo shoot before. How did he even have to dress? Maybe he wasn't wearing the right clothes. What if his hair was not right? Would he need makeup?

He was pacing back and forth in his mind. Blaine sensed his tension, ''Don't think about it. Just have fun. Like you told me. If you don't get the picture then those who judge are just idiots.''

''Your mom is one of the judges.''

''Well, I'm pretty sure she likes your appearance if she invited you here.''

Kurt nodded.

''Hummel,'' a girl with a paper in her hand came out the door. Kurt inhaled and pressed his lips to Blaine's in a 'good luck' peck. Jeff patted his back and he entered the door.

The stage was very well lit, filled with technologies he couldn't name. There was a white background where the photos were taken. There stood three people, the judges, and a man with the camera. As Kurt came closer, he saw pictures sprawled across the table. They were very good pictures. Even if Kurt could tell, some people weren't photogenic, they looked great. They all had personality and just something special in them.

Kurt looked up at the photographer. He definitely was an artist. His hair was similarly made, just as Kurt's only it was a little lighter and shorter. He was dressed in grey jeans, black shoes, a mustard colored t-shirt, topped with a dark grey vest. And a dark brown scarf. Kurt appreciated this man's color scheme. It suited his skin tone, slightly tan, but not as tan as Blaine.

He had a light stubble, that suited him, thick eyebrows and plump, big lips. When Kurt thought about it, he could be a model himself. He had a very well defined, slim but with a strong jaw line.

Then he looked at each other.

Kurt's gaze met with a very friendly one. Dark grey eyes met his when the man looked up from his polaroid camera.

''Oh, Kurt,'' Elizabeth grinned as he caught the sight of him. Kurt's eyes snapped away from the photographer's ,''Come!''

She stretched out her hand, ''These are my colleagues, Mary and Frank,'' she introduced him to the people, who slightly nodded their heads in greeting, ''Now go to the white panel.''

Kurt did as told. He stood there. Awkward. He didn't know what to do. Should he pose? Should he wait for someone to say 'action' or something? Please, just help.

Just as Kurt thought that, the camera's flash snapped.

''Very good,'' The man said. His voice was deep but smooth, ''You look good when you're serious but now smile for me.''

Kurt did just that.

He spent the next few minutes and he was surprised what a difference the person behind the camera made the atmosphere. They joked around and goofed, making the air in the room comfortable and free. It was easy to work with this artist it made the audition a lot easier.

''I think that's enough,'' Elizabeth said loudly. In this time, the photographer had managed to take seven photos,'' Kurt, I want to talk to you for a minute.''

They walked to the curtains by the backstage, ''I'm sorry I dragged you into this, Kurt. And now I know for sure, you're not a model. I love your voice and your personality but you don't really have the...looks.''

_What was that supposed to mean?_

''Excuse me?'' Kurt asked a little taken aback.

''The pictures just don't look right. Maybe we need a girl to try...''

''Why are you dragging me here? You just could've dismissed me and if you chose a different model, I wouldn't of minded. Are you doing this to depress me or something? Because it's not working. I'm proud of who I am and a woman from the biggest choir in LA won't prove me otherwise.''

Elizabeth just held her head higher and placed her hands on her hips. _This boy was so tough._

Kurt just shot a proud stare her way and walked passed her.

Kurt wanted to see the pictures. They were already on the table and he approached it to examine. Kurt looked so free and casual in all of them. He was either laughing, in the middle of a word or giving his famous eye roll. It made him smile.

''You're good,'' he heard someone say from behind.

He turned to see the photographer smile at him. ''You have very good natural pictures. You look good when you don't know your photo is being taken.''

Kurt smiled. He could already tell, the man was good at taking photos the right way. He knew from the first second, Kurt would look good natural, so tried to make the atmosphere lighter so Kurt can unleash himself. He didn't just make him strike a pose. His pictures were taken randomly. Not snapped just for the pictures for themselves. They had to be taken at the right moment. They had to show the person's personality. That's what made them special.

''Thank you. I didn't make it to the 'poster' though,'' Kurt just shrugged. He really wasn't sad about it.

''Looking at your mood, I guess you didn't even want to make it. I'm Alexandreus,'' he stretched out his hand.

Kurt smiled and his eyebrows slightly turned upwards at the name and he shook the offered hand, ''That's true. Came here for fun,'' he admitted. ''I'm Kurt.''

''Nice to meet you, Kurt.''

''What kind of a name is that?'' Kurt asked.

Alexandreus looked slightly shocked for a second and Kurt realized what he said.

''Oh, I mean-''

''I'm Greek. That's why my name's so...weird...unusual,'' he explained.

''I swear I didn't mean to be rude-''

''It's okay. You can call me Alex, though. He full name is just...complicated. I just have to present it when I introduce myself.''

Kurt nodded. ''Is photography your full time job?''

Alex smiled proudly, ''Yes. I enjoy it so much. And I get to travel the world as well.''

''Sorry to be obnoxious but...does that mean you're famous?'' Kurt was a little nervous if the question wasn't too personal.

Alex chuckled, ''I wouldn't say 'famous'. I would say...my photographies are required. I'm always busy. People hire me very quickly so...'' he trailed off, ''Do you like traveling? Have you been anywhere?''

Kurt smiled at the memories of the previous weekend, ''Yes. I've been to Catalina. With my boyfriend.''

Alex's face fell a little at the mention of a boyfriend but he soon smiled again, ''I've been to Catalina, too. Stunning island.'' Kurt nodded in agreement. ''Do you study in AAMI? Since you're here?''

''No. I don't study here. I go to Cantare. The choir. I couldn't afford studying here.''

''Alex, come here. The next applicant is coming,'' yelled for the artist from the stage.

''I guess I have to get back to work.''

Kurt nodded, ''It was nice meeting you.''

''Right back at ya!''

They both smiled and turned the other direction.

It really was nice meeting him. Alex was friendly, funny and very artistic. Kurt's never talked to people like this. Just randomly. Just crossing their path's. He was sure, he'll never see him again, since he doesn't even know the man's surname. But it made Kurt smile. Now he knew there's a Alex the amazing photographer out there in this world.

x-x-x-x-x

''What do you mean they didn't like it?'' Jeff asked, just as Kurt came right through the auditorium door. Blaine's ears perked up when he heard Kurt exit the room and got up.

''She just said I wasn't a model,'' Kurt explained.

''By 'she', you mean Elizabeth?'' Blaine asked, narrowing his eyes.

Kurt nodded, ''I don't want to complain and stuff but...she was pretty mean. I won't repeat the stuff she said but...it just wasn't... But I guess that's the reality of business. You have to be brutally honest even if it's your son's boyfriend.''

Blaine's eyes darkened and he took Kurt in a tight embrace. Jeff joined the hug as well but backed off when he understood it wasn't the friendly kind of hug and blushed.

Kurt smirked and Blaine kissed him, wrapped his hand around Kurt's waist and all three of them walked off.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine was sitting on the couch on his living room when he heard the front door open. Sure enough, it was Elizabeth.

''What the fuck?'' Blaine yelled.

Elizabeth flinched at the sudden voice. She hasn't heard Blaine curse in a while.

''Blaine, please, don't use these words! What's wrong?''

''What the hell are you doing? Why are making Kurt fucking upset?''

Oh.

''Blaine, I'm sorry. I was just wrong,'' her expression turned ignorant, ''I had to tell him the truth. I just didn't like the pictures.''

Blaine narrowed his eyes and shook his head, ''You don't like him.''

When Elizabeth just sighed, he continued, ''You still can't accept I'm gay, can you? All this time, I was such a fuck up, but there was a good side to it. I didn't have a permanent fuck buddy.''

Elizabeth got angry and raised her voice, ''Don't use the curse words Blaine. Yes! I don't like Kurt as much as I liked Heidi, okay? I'm not against gay people...I just...I liked her so much. I thought you both had a bond-''

''No, we didn't. She could be a friend but not anything more. Look, I tried to love her like you'd both want but I just couldn't. I can't change myself.''

''I'm not asking you to change-''

''Yes, you fucking are. All the time. I just feel like I'm being judged. But you know what? I'm gay and I fucking love it. And I love Kurt. With all of my heart. And nor you or my father aren't going to change that.''

He didn't let Elizabeth say anything back. He just stormed out the house.

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine sighed and with closed eyes leaned onto his seat in his car, after the argument with his step-mother and an unpleasant conversation with his best friend.

He dialed Kurt's number and he picked up after a few signals.

''Hi, Blaine,'' Kurt greeted cheerfully.

''Hi,'' Blaine said as he swiped his hand across his face tiredly, ''I've gor some...news.''

Blaine didn't know; bad or good exactly.

Kurt got more serious at Blaine's tone, ''What's up?''

''Nick called me. Apparently, something happened with him and the teacher. He's all upset and wants to go to a bar.''

''If you're asking me to join you, I'm afraid I can't. I'm twenty. I'm not legal yet.''

''We can get fake ID's. Or maybe we can go to that place where they don't ask for ID's by the entrance. Only by the bar.''

''But...that doesn't solve anything. Like, if you think about it, some older guys can just buy alcohol for kids. That's stupid.''

''You're coming?''

Kurt wanted to be there for Nick. And for Blaine. Something seemed off and he wanted to know why.

''I'm in.''

x-x-x-x-x

Blaine picked Kurt up after an hour and the ride to the bar passed in silence. It wasn't tense or uncomfortable. They were both just tired. Kurt; from his fail at the audition, Blaine for the fight with his step-mother. He didn't want to get back there. Elizabeth was very nice but very obstinate. Whatever was in her head right now, Blaine didn't like it. The attitude against his boyfriend was unacceptable. She had to understand that Blaine was independent and no one was going to control him. He loved her dearly but he was sick and tired of doing what she was expecting.

Plus, the sexual tension was about to kill him. Before Kurt, he would have sex almost every day. Yes, that couldn't be healthy but the hazel eyed boy didn't care. When he first saw Kurt, he was determined to stay away from all other men. It wasn't hard. He thought that no one, after seeing and meeting Kurt, would be good enough anyway. From the first sight of the beautiful, blue eyed boy, Blaine didn't hook up with nobody.

But now, after he knew how amazing Kurt was, how amazing he felt, he didn't know if he was going to take much longer. And Kurt's touchy-feely attitude wasn't helping at all. He was trying to seduce his every chance he got. Even on the ride over to the bar, he kept caressing Blaine's thigh. For his good luck, the car ride wasn't too long for his patience to blow and just jump Kurt.

They chose the bar with no entrance ID checking. It was a quite a big room. With very good lightning for a bar. Fairy lights were hung on the ceiling, making the wine red walls pop. The dark brown wood furniture went well with the lightning and colors, making Kurt approve.

Blaine excused himself to go to the bar to get drinks and saw Nick sitting there, lonely twirling his hands around his glass cup.

''Hey,'' Blaine greeted quietly.

''Hi,'' Nick didn't even look up. ''Thanks for coming? Did Kurt come too?''

Blaine sat down next to his friend, ''Yes. I need him here. I've been...frustrated...I have to have him here. Besides, I have problems at home and I think I might crash at his place...Enough about me though,'' Blaine scrunched his brows worriedly, ''How are you holdin' up?''

Honestly, Blaine didn't even know the teacher very well. He hadn't even seen them both together. But when he thought about it, he could feel a little guilty; this was the second girlfriend Nick's ever gotten and Blaine didn't even ask much about her.

''I'm...I don't know. It just sucks. She just...started acting all weird, like she was hiding me when we were out. Then she started flirting with other guys and eventually left with one.''

Blaine made a disapproving face. _Bitch._

Blaine sighed and gestured for the bartender to make them some drinks.

They sat in silence for a while. Maybe, Nick didn't get much time to get too attached to Amy, but cheating and hiding always hurt. No matter in which stage of a relationship you were.

''Dude, I don't want to make you feel any worse but...she was a teacher. She...I think she was too fucking old for you seriously. Just...don't feel bad. She'll be gone soon. My mother's back anyway.''

Nick didn't know if he was glad to hear that or not. From one point, he wanted Amy to just disappear. From the other, he wanted to hear what she had to say for herself.

''I just feel like...something's not right. I can't connect to women. I just can't. The conversations never go well or I just choose someone...wrong. Just...shit.''

Blaine clenched his jaw. He hated seeing his friend like this. In situations like this, he just wished to be a genie and find the right person for him.

Blaine decided to comfort his friend. He rubbed his back. ''Don't be sad and all desperate. We're still young. I mean, I've found the one for me but...you still have plenty of time.''

Nick smirked and nodded, still looking down at his second empty cup.

''Let's just have some fun tonight. Besides, bros before hos right?''

Nick laughed and nodded.

He loved his best friend.

While Kurt was just watching Blaine and Nick's bromance, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he turned around to see Jeff.

''Hi, geez. What are you doing here?'' Kurt asked. ''You know what? That's a stupid question. Of course you're here. Nick adores you.''

Jeff blushed and swiped his hand, ''I got here before you two. Just went to the bathroom and didn't want to disturb their man talk.''

''So, what happened? With Amy?''

Jeff smiled sadly, ''Amy just...she was trying to hide Nick in public. I personally think, Nick isn't the only one. I suspect that she had affairs with many students from all the places she's teaching at. 'Cause how Nick described, the men she left with were our age. Or his age. Young.''

''That's just horrible. Nick must feel awful. She's hiding him but not hiding other students. That's just...wrong.''

''I didn't like her from the start.''

Kurt observed Jeff as he looked in the direction to the bar. Where Nick was sitting. His face was so full of care, support and adoration.

''Admit it,'' Kurt said, making Jeff switch his gaze, ''You're happy it didn't work out.''

Jeff bit the inside of his cheek, hesitating to answer, ''Yes. Yes! I'm glad. I'm happy. That stupid teacher doesn't deserve him...and I must admit, I want Nick to myself.'' He said the last part more silently.

Kurt only nodded. He completely understood.

''Oh...'' Jeff made a scrunched face and looked in the way of the bar.

Kurt looked at Jeff confused and followed his gaze. His eyes stopped by the bar, where the 'lovely' bartender, a girl with black, long hair and a slim face was _flirting_ with his Blaine.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. He's never been in a situation like this before. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of a girl but he couldn't help it.

''Go, get him,'' Jeff smirked, patting Kurt's shoulder to encourage him.

Kurt lifted his chin and gracefully walked over to where Blaine was sitting, chatting with the girl.

As Kurt reached them, he didn't say anything. He slowly stroked Blaine's back to get his attention and show his presence. Blaine turned to his side, smiled and quickened his eyebrows. Kurt's hand travelled to his hair and he gripped it. Not too harshly though. He looked at the bartender with narrowed eyes and swiftly connected his lips with Blaine's.

Blaine moaned in surprise. He's never seen Kurt like this before. He's always the one trying to hide in public, sneaking kisses when no one was watching.

Blaine closed his eyes and brought his hands to Kurt's hips, pulling him closer. Blaine sucked Kurt's lower lip in his mouth, making Kurt make a sexy sound and open his mouth. Blaine used this situation to devour Kurt's mouth. It tasted like cherry. Kurt probably ate Twizzlers before going. It was a nice contrast from the alcohol Blaine had, the sweet taste, drowning the bitter.

Kurt pulled off with a smack of their lips, Blaine whined and brought his head forward trying to get Kurt's lips back on his. Kurt only turned to the girl who was standing behind the counter, watching in shock. Kurt smirked wanting to show his swollen lips and turned around to head back to Jeff.

When Kurt went away, Blaine gripped the counter and tuned back facing the bar. His mouth still was open, realization from the situation still drawing on him.

He slowly turned his head, only to see Nick smirking. He turned his face again to see the still shocked barista.

''That was hot,'' she exclaimed.

Blaine was amazed. Kurt's never acted this way. It made him fucking hard.

He loved it.

x-x-x-x-x

This is a shortie. The second part of the bar will be in the next chapter. I just wanted to post this now just to get an update out there. (smut in the next *wink wink*)

But the good side is that I'm finished with all my four exams. (Thank god) and I'll have more time to write now.

And I'm in a pretty good mood 'cause I got good marks.

Latvian (my language) – 7/10

English – 10/10

Math – 9/10

History – 6/10 (I'm so proud I got a six. I got lucky we had a lot about Second World war 'cause that was the only thing I studied. Ooops.)

I don't know the rating systems in other countries but here in Latvia, if you get 4, you've passed, so I'm proud. ;D

Anyways, I'm ambling now.

Though,

**If you'd like to see the characters, including Alexandreus, visit my tumblr 'Chasing Heaven' page. Username's WhiteEleffant .**


	13. Chapter 13

Jeff giggled as he saw Kurt return. Kurt sucked air through his teeth and looked back at the bar worriedly.

''Was it too much? I probably shouldn't have done that. This is not a gay bar.''

''Chill. It was hot,'' Jeff assured, surely, ''And I think only the bartender and Nick saw it. And me.''

Kurt quickened his brows at _hot_. _Was it really?_

''You made that girl understand who's yours,'' Jeff poked Kurt with his elbow.

Kurt opened his mouth when he saw another person approaching Blaine. This time a man.

''Oh my god,'' Jeff dragged out, ''I think this one's a no no, 'cause he probably was ogling you two, looking for a gay hook-up.''

''What should I do? Should I go there and do it again?''

Jeff grinned, ''No. I have a better idea. Since you marking your territory doesn't work, we'll make Blaine mark his.''

Kurt looked at his friend confused.

''Look! There!'' Jeff carefully pointed to the far corner with a few people sitting and relaxing, ''that blonde guy with the brown eyes was looking at us earlier. Guess he's too shy to come up to us. My plan is...you should approach him.''

''Jeff...I think that's the worst idea ever,'' Jeff pouted, ''I don't know what Blaine's like when he's jealous. Have you ever seen his jealous before?''

Jeff made a serious face, thinking, ''Nah. I think not. He's never really had a boyfriend...or a crush...or anything for that matter.''

''I don't want to cheat on him.''

''You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable of and what's inappropriate. Just... I don't know, dance with him.''

''What if he's so mad he breaks up with me? Or starts a fight? I don't know what he's capable of.''

''Well, here's a perfect opportunity. Besides, I don't think he'll ever break up with you. You're his first boyfriend. That had to mean something.''

Kurt tilted his head to the side and nodded. That had a point. But he didn't want to cheat on Blaine, though. _Never._

Kurt looked at the man. He was handsome but not as handsome as Blaine. He exhaled gathering himself and _tried _to look sexy. Jeff smirked and tip-toed to the bar, sitting next to Nick, but still eyeing Kurt's actions.

For some reason, it worked. The man got up and slowly approached Kurt.

''Hi. I'm Brandon. Wanna dance?''

Kurt blushed furiously. He's never been hit on. Well, maybe this wasn't exactly hit on. No man's ever tried to flirt with him except for Blaine.

Kurt nodded and smiled, ''Sure.''

Kurt didn't mention his name. It wasn't necessary. He's not going to accompany him for long.

Blaine saw Jeff sit down next to Nick and turned to see where's Kurt. He sipped his drink and then he spotted him.

Laughing.

Dancing.

Sexily.

_With another man._

Blaine gripped the glass so hard it almost broke. He was sure he saw red.

The man placed his palms on Kurt's waist, trying to get him closer. Kurt allowed that to happen but he felt a strong arm around his bicep.

He was harshly pulled, dragged away. Kurt smirked. The plan worked. And Blaine finally was the action.

He was dragged until the corridor which was empty. Blaine pushed him against the wall and Kurt gulped.

It was all so harsh and the grasp was so strong it hurt. Why did it turn him on so much?

He saw how dark Blaine's eyes were and he stood silent against the wall. Blaine brought Kurt's hands above his head, pinning them to the wall. He pressed his body very closely to Kurt's and brought his lips to Kurt's ear.

''What was that?'' he softly whispered.

''N-nothing,'' Kurt stuttered breathlessly.

''Bullshit. If you wanted my attention, you could've come to me.''

''I've been coming at you for a long time,'' Kurt spat out. He wanted to tease Blaine some more. He needed him. ''You didn't respond. I guess I have to search for what I want elsewhere.''

Kurt felt the hold on his arms tighten. He wanted to moan but he had to keep the serious, pissed face on.

''You're. Mine.'' Blaine growled.

''Oh yeah?''

''Do you not know who you belong to?'' Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes, seeing pure lust and want. And love.

''I guess I need a reminder. Show me!''

Blaine roughly brought their lips together. He sucked on Kurt's lower lip and Kurt finally moaned. He loved Blaine like this. _Thank you, Jeff._

Suddenly he felt the grasp around his hands disappear and he wanted to pout.

''Go get Jeff and Nick. We're leaving.''

Kurt did just that.

''Do you mind if w-we crash with you, Kutsie?'' Jeff asked, giggling in the backseat with Nick.

Nick was drunk. For sure.

Jeff, obviously was a little _tipsy. _Whenever that happened.

Blaine had a few glasses of something Kurt didn't approve as well so he was the only driver.

On the ride to his apartment, he only could think about how's the night going to continue? Tina and Mike weren't home today, and Nick and Jeff could sleep on the couch in the living room. But Kurt still wondered; if he's going to get what he wants or will Blaine still be distant.

He and Blaine only laughed when Nick and Jeff couldn't stand on their feel, in the elevator upstairs. Blaine wasn't as drunk. And seeing someone else with Kurt made him sober up a bit. So he wasn't wobbly.

They stumbled in the apartment and Kurt asked Blaine to lead the guests to the kitchen and get some water in them. Because hangovers were just dehydration. Meanwhile he set up the couch with pillows and covers. They helped their friends to the couch and removed their shoes.

They went to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt wanted the corridor scene to continue so much.

Blaine kissed him tenderly, ''I'm going to take a shower.''

As Blaine left, Kurt didn't leave his spot.

_What?_

That was it. He had to do something. Kurt could've never imagined he'd be this desperate but he _wanted_ Blaine again _so_ bad.

And this time, it might work.

Blaine took a quick shower, avoiding the stream to get his hair. He loved, how the shower smelled like Kurt. He wanted to wash all the signs of alcohol and brushed his teeth, not hurrying to get back to the bedroom. He tossed a towel around his waist and exited. He shot one last glance towards the living room and chuckled when he saw Nick curled by Jeff's side.

As he entered Kurt's bedroom, he was sure he might faint. He never imagines, he'd see a sight like this.

Kurt, on his knees, on the bed_, naked._

He was resting his arms and face on the bed.

Blaine didn't think anything more. He ripped the towel off himself and stormed towards Kurt, gripping his hips.

''Please, Blaine,'' Kurt whined silently. He pointed to the drawer of his nightstand and Blaine quickly got up, taking a new bottle of lube out of it.

''Blaine...no fingers...just...please...''

''I don't want to hurt you,'' Blaine said as he snapped the bottle open and slicked his fingers. He was so painfully hard. He had been waiting and dreaming of this. It'd been so hard to suppress his want for Kurt. And he had done well. But seeing his boyfriend like this made him just snap.

He still didn't want to hurt Kurt, no matter how desperate he was himself. He pushed two fingers in Kurt. Kurt hissed and moaned. _Finally._

Blaine closed his eyes, pushing in and out of the perfect, hot, tightness and added a third.

''That's it Blaine...please...just want you...now...''

Blaine pulled out the fingers and quickly slicked his throbbing cock.

He couldn't hold himself. He just pushed in harshly. All the way. But it seemed like Kurt liked it. He kept making the hottest sounds Blaine's ever heard. He kept groaning, moaning and yelling out his name and 'more'.

''You're so good Kurt. So tight. Perfect.''

Kurt hummed at the praises and pushed his ass on Blaine's cock even more. Blaine got the message and sped up his thrusts. He took his slightly lubed hand and started stroking Kurt's cock in match with his thrusts.

Kurt was gripping the sheets to dear life. He wanted this. So much. So bad. And finally Blaine gave in.

Blaine was so close. He hasn't done this in a while and Kurt's amazing ass didn't make anything easier. Only better.

''You're mine, Kurt. Only.''

''Yours,'' Kurt panted.

''No one else's. Mine.''

''Yes. Yes. Blaine!''

Kurt moaned Blaine's name as he came. Blaine thrust a few more time's following. Blaine kissed down Kurt's back as they came down their bliss.

''I love you, Kurt.''

''I love you, too.''

''I promise you, next time, we'll make love.''

x-x-x-x-x

Sorry, this is so short. I wrote what I could 'cause I'm going to Norway for a few days. But I promise a longer chapter when I return.

Oh, I made a Klaine fan video. It's my first one, so it's not perfect but I hope you like it.

/watch?v=MHT3KUlCiD8 Remove the brackets.

Thoughts on the smut? Anyone?


End file.
